Foxes and Magic
by obsydia
Summary: [chapter 29] Harry Potter. Kurama. What do these two different people have in common? nothing...and everything...SLASH
1. prologue: lives

Warnings:  
1. This is a crossover... if you don't like crossovers, please don't read my story  
2. there will be slash couples. its not explicit, but its still there. like above, if you don't like homosexual relationships and/or plan on flaming me just because of it, please don't read my story.

Couples: Sirius/ Remus, Kurama/ Hiei, and later, Harry/ Draco

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to someone else. i do not own HP or YYH

* * *

_**One…**_

Running through the forests. Silver flashes through the dark. The adrenaline pumping through his body. Working alone. Meeting a youkai. Yomi. Becoming comrades. The failed mission resulting in many deaths. Sending the assassin…who failed. Picking up a chimera about his age. Kuronue. Growing very close. The palace of a Makai lord. The mirror. Gold, shining, and worth a lot. Silver. Black. Silver. Black. The ruby pendant. The bamboo trap. Blood. Red, red blood, gushing from Kuronue's leg. "Kuronue!" "Run! Run, Kurama!" Reluctance. Turning back to save him. "No, Kurama!" The sounds of guards getting closer and closer. "Demo…Kuronue…" Kuronue's sad smile as he shakes his head. "Go, Kurama! Run! Just leave me!" The first of the guards bursting into the clearing, immediately skewered by a few, suddenly sharp branches. Last look at Kuronue. "Run, Kurama! Live!" Turns and leaves. Vision blinded by tears. The mirror lays forgotten, glittering on the forest floor.

_Death…_

Returning the next night, searching for clues, any sign of Kuronue- a feather, his hat, maybe even his beloved pendant. Not careful enough. Unaware of surroundings. Hunter! Bang. One shot- skimmed past. Bang Bang. Narrow miss. He fled. Running. Running. Feet pounding as he flew through the forest. Hunter, keeping up. Bang. Fire spread through his side. Hit! Stumbles, then catches self. Youki unleashed. Uncontrolled. Plants thrashing about. Cry from behind. Slight smugness, even in danger- he had harmed the Hunter. Run…run! Kuronue died, telling him to live. Must live on for Kuronue! Bang. Another hit… pain…pain clouding his mind. Shift, shift! Body blurs and contracts. Smooth flow as he jumps over fallen log. Lands on four feet. Tails whip out behind as he runs. Blood spatters the ground, staining coat red as it spreads. Another hit…dying. Must. Not. Die. Tails…sacrifice! A tail to rip open a portal…no… too much power spent…weak...must find host…there! Another tail to send self's soul into unborn childe. Warm…can rest now…safe…

_**Two…**_

Humans… Ningen… such a weak, lowly race… And yet, they cling to life so dearly. They let their lives be ruled by petty emotions. And yet… _Okaa-sama!_ She… she let herself be hurt so badly… to protect…me? And even though she's injured, her first question is if I'm ok… Why? What is it within the humans, which lets them care so much for each other? …I think… my heart, is starting to let down its walls… I had protected myself, as do all youkai, from early in my youth… Kuronue was the first… After his death and my escape to _ningenkai_, I sealed my heart again… and now… I may have been living with the humans for too long… Am I getting soft? I've been destroying the youkai who've strayed too close to my home… to protect my mother.

_Meeting Hiei…_

The first major demon to venture into my lands… I destroy his messenger, annoyed… Later in the day, I met a youkai mix-breed for the first time in a long while. What is he a mix of? His youki is not steady… An attack with a katana…Why did I change a blade of grass to a sword? Why did I not fight with a weapon I was more used to? I do not know… perhaps, I felt like I should fight upon equal terms… perhaps it was unconscious… he attacked me with a katana (where did the youkai get a ningen weapon, anyways?) and I returned the attack in kind. He was strong… very strong for someone so badly wounded… and his healing ability is astounding- it took him only four hours… I felt something stir within me… something I had not felt since I first met Kuronue: interest… interest, and admiration.

He left as soon as he woke, and left me with a name: Hiei. That night, we fought together for the first time… it was easier than I expected… not many are compatible fighters with a youko… and yet, our first fight together worked liked it was choreographed… we needed no words, but somehow, managed to cooperate in a way that we defeated the demon easily and quickly. I gave him my name… my real name, and not the one I've been using since I fled to ningenkai years ago. Hiei didn't contact me again for a long, long while.

_Theft…_

Meanwhile, my mother fell sick. It got worse and worse, and for the first time in over a thousand years, I felt true fear. Hiei came, and enlisted my help for a theft from the highest level security Reikai vault… What could I say? What could I do? That same vault held the Mirror of Darkness… the one thing left that could save my _ningen_ mother's life… besides, I was intrigued. It's been years since I last attempted such a theft. It was easier than expected… except that idiot Gouki managed to trip over a wire… a wire that I had just pointed out… and thus, the Reikai were onto us.

They sent the current Reikai Tantei to catch, and possibly, kill us. Urameshi Yusuke. He walked into the clearing where we were grouped, and challenged us. I left. I could not fight, I could not return the Mirror. Not yet. Not until my mother was saved. Hiei sent me a confused look, as he, too left. Gouki was killed that night, and the Orb returned. I brought him to meet my mother the next day, and explained what I was going to do. Okaa-san was so happy to finally meet a 'friend' of mine… and Yusuke seemed to be quite taken with my warm mother. This…delinquent was who I had entrusted my mother's well-being to… what is happening to the world? And yet, he sacrificed part of his own life to save my own.

My mother got better. A 'miracle,' the doctors called it. I knew better. I also knew I was in debt to the detective.

_Betrayal…?_

Hiei… why _Hiei_? When Yusuke was in danger of being skewered by Hiei's sword, I had to intercept it. He had saved my life. One debt: paid. It tore at my heart to see the disbelieving look in Hiei's eyes. I reached a hand to my wound, and flung the blood at Hiei's eyes. Yusuke had saved my mother's life. Two debts: paid. And it broke my heart to feel the turmoil in Hiei's youki. It lashed out at me, voicelessly screaming "Traitor! Betrayer!" I realized then, that I was attracted to Hiei. How…? When…? I do not know… but I do know that I never want to feel that from him again. Yusuke managed to knock Hiei unconscious, and with a lot of persuasion on my part, and a 'few' barely concealed threats, I managed to convince Yusuke _not_ to kill Hiei.

_Sentence…_

When I next met Hiei, it was in Koenma's office. The young prince of the Reikai had figured out our sentence: we were to assist Urameshi Yusuke on his current mission. That's it? No such luck. We would 'be told the rest of your sentence upon returning…successfully.' Great... just great. The four beasts were, truth be told, rather easy to defeat, now that I look back upon it. I had underestimated my opponent, but that was quickly remedied. Both Yusuke and the ningen he was with, Kuwabara I believe, beat their opponents with quite a bit of trouble. Suzaku, I admit, was a strong opponent, but Byakku was not. Kuwabara should not have had half the trouble he did… although I do admit, with his weapon created of reiki, his problems were somewhat justified. Hiei, I'm proud to say, easily and quickly defeated Seiryuu, spending less than a quarter of the time it took myself to defeat Genbu… I should not have been so careless… Genbu, too, should have been defeated quickly. My attraction to Hiei grew.

Our sentence was decided: we were to aid Yusuke whenever he, or Koenma, thought we should. Simply splendid...

_Yukina…_

So… that's who Yukina was… I had first heard the name when Hiei was unconscious— he was lost inside the world of dreams. When asked about it, Hiei's ki flared, then calmed with considerable effort. He refused to talk about it. Yukina, the twin of the Forbidden child… is Hiei's sister. _That's_ what he was a mix of. Ice and fire—a strange combination, but one that works within Hiei. Instead of pulling him down, the continuous battle of ki seems to spur him on. The fire youkai's ki is stronger, letting Hiei gain all hi-youkai traits- especially the short temper—and little to no koorime traits. Yukina, on the other hand, seemed to have no hi-youkai in her veins at all—calm, gentle, kind, and compassionate. The only thing that hinted at their relation was their blood red eyes.

_Tournament One…_

The Dark Tournament, it was called. Teams of five against other teams of five. We fought our way up, and up, winning some, losing some, all of us meeting troubles and growing stronger to compensate. Yusuke and Hiei grew the most during the fights… especially Yusuke. Genkai-shihan gave most of her power to Yusuke, and then was killed by the younger Touguro. Hiei and I both felt the last flicker of her ki, and though I still didn't know her that well, she was a valuable asset to the team, and had caught a part of my heart as well as Hiei's, though he won't admit it.

Hiei… unconsciously, I found myself constantly watching him, fearing for him, admiring him, and I think, somewhere in my youko self, I realized the truth that I've been shielding from myself: I was more than just attracted to the Forbidden Child… what is this emotion I feel?

While Genkai-shihan was fighting with Touguro-outoto, though I didn't know it at the time, I was scouting our next opponents: Team Touguro. Bui was a strongman, able to swing that axe of his quickly, but he was not my type of opponent: I doubted I'd fight him. Touguro Ani, apparently, can move his body parts freely... does that mean he would never die? To kill him would be to completely destroy him in one blow… an explosion, perhaps? Perhaps not… But of the three I was able to watch fight, the one that I was most wary about was the fighter called Karasu.

It seemed that by simply brushing his hand over his opponent, he can cause people to blow up. That was dangerous. I turned and left, feeling Karasu's eyes on my back—I shivered. AS I walked down the tunnel leading outside, I could feel two youkis approaching me. Bui and…Karasu. Just my luck. I fell into a defensive stance automatically, my mind screaming for someone, anyone to come. I may have accessed my youko form, and had access to the youki surge, for a short while, but I was still nowhere near strong enough to pull into that form on my own. Nothing happened, but I was severely shaken.

The fight was long and hard, and I do not think I had ever been so frightened of someone before. I used the last of my strength to summon the plant that finally killed Karasu, and saved my life, though I lost the fight. Hiei won, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara, gaining us the victory.

Genkai-shihan was revived.

_Sensui…_

We met the ningen with the powers, we allied together to fight Sensui's seven. One by one, we defeated, or in the case of the Sailor whom Kuwabara 'converted' to our side, until we found our way to Itsuki and Sensui. Kuwabara, Hiei, and I were imprisoned and forced to watch, that fated battle between the current and previous Rekai Tantei. Yusuke's death snapped something within all of us... I suppose it can be said that Hiei found just how much influence the Ningenkai had over him, and as I watched Yusuke's body arch in that cruelly graceful way, I felt the final barrier between my human self and my youki reserves snap: I slid into my Youko form far more easily than ever- compared even to the times I had used the juice from the Zense no Mi.

The battle that proceeded our following Sensui to the Makai was difficult. We may have had two full demons, as well as three-to-one odds in our favor, but... Sensui was extremely strong. Even now, I'm hard pressed to name a harder battle... ah yes...Karasu. I felt myself constantly wishing I had the power I used to, before my death. In any case, Yusuke managed to suprise us all again. His nochalant attitude finally cased the hysteria that had been building inside me to flood out...Hiei and I both. I suppose we startled and scared the two, no, one human and the one half-human when we suddenly burst out laughing. Hiei was stunning when he smiled. They fought, we watched, and barely managed not to step in to help. In a sudden burst of youki, Yusuke defeated and killed Sensui. He then started yelling for Sensui to wake up, not die, and to fight again. Go figure.

_Tournament Two..._

Turns out that Yusuke was the 'son' of Raizen, one of the three lords of Makai. The other two were Yomi and Mukuro, who contacted myself and Hiei, respectively. If we answered, it was likely that the three of us were to beome enemies. Yusuke, whom I've never fought, I would be intrested in having a battle with. Hiei, I couldn't- and still can't- fight. And yet, all of us returned to Makai. Who would have thought that Raizen would die and Yusuke would take over...in that very Yusuke-esque way. He organized a battle for control of Makai. A tournament, to be exact. Hiei fought Mukuro and lost admireably. Thankfully, I didn't have to fight him. Yusuke fought, to my extreme suprise, Yomi, and, unsuprisngly, lost- though the battle was long and tough and impressive.

_Following..._

After the tournament, Yomi took Shura on a journey to train, Hiei chose to work as Mukuro's subordinate, and Yusuke stayed in the Makai to train. Myself, I chose to return to Ningenkai and my mother. Three years later, Yusuke returned, married Keiko as per everyone's expectations, and opened a ramen stand, although he still was one of the unofficial lords of Makai. The tournament idea worked for a while... then Makai reverted back to its original power struggles. Yusuke and Keiko moved to one of the more beautiful areas of Raizen's former lands and, along with the help of many of my plants, raised a beautiful child. Koenma helpfully opened a portal to the Reikai, more specifically to Koenma's office, that was coded to only let Yusuke, Hiei, myself, and our guests through. I didn't use it often, and ended up giving my rights to the portal over to Keiko, who was frustrated by how she always had to find Yusuke if she wanted to go home for a while. We were happy...for a while. Then, Mother died.

I removed all traces that Minamino Shuuichi had ever existed, from anyone who didn't know about my history, and disappeared. I, in contrast to my former intentions, did not return to Makai. Not yet. I wanted to stay in my ningen form as long as I could... my mother's body and spirit may be gone, but I held onto her memory and the life she gave me, not wanting to let go.

_**Two and a Half...**_

I traveled around the world, and finally settled in Europe, and found a quaint little town in the middle of nowhere. Godric's Hollow, it was called. There, I isolated myself from the ocupants, but somehow, mangaged to become very close with a lovely couple and two of their friends. The third, I didn't like, and tried to have as little as possible to do with him. While they never told me directly, they noticed that I knew they had powers beyond that of normal humans. I made references to ideas and such that normal humans would not know, but I didn't ask, didn't pry. I respeted their wish for secrey, and they recognized that. In return, they did not ask me about the past I never brought up. I wished, sometimes, that I had a way to contact Hiei and Yusuke, but I knew that if they found me, I wouldn't be able to go back to my peaceful life among humans. I had a great time. I also found my nephew, the son of my 'sister'. They were also living in the village. He was an amazing child-a true half-blood demon. I spent much of my time with them.

_Change..._

Finally, years after I moved there, the war I was disantly aware of affected me directly. Lily and James Potter were killed by Voldemort on that horrible night, and when I had rushed there, I found the not-human wizard pointing his wand at little Harry, who was wailing for his parents. I burst into the room, in time to hear the last few syllables, and without thinking, I accessed the youki I had barely used since I first fled Japan all those years ago. With the speed only a youkai could have, I had myself placed behind Harry, hands on his small body. I pushed out with all the youki I could, nothing in my mind but the saving of my friends' child and hope.

Lily, crumpled on the floor, had died for Harry, thereby increasing the power of the already extremely strong baby. Adding my own youki to that, I managed to turn most of the death spell back to the caster, but to my horror, I saw that I hadn't countered all of it. A sliver of green struck and Harry's body fell silent. At the same time, the reversed spell hit Voldemort, and he screamed as his body burned away. I could tell, his spirit wasn't destroyed, but I had neither the time nor the heart to do anything about it. The exceedingly weak spirit lingered for a split second, then vanished. My mind barely noticed that the enemy was gone, focusing completely on the matter at hand.

_Harry..._

Contrary to common belief, Avada Kedavra did not kill instantly, the subjet only seemed dead as the spirit was slowly, much slower as when compared to a natural death, forced out of the victim's body. Harry's spirit sluggishly rose, as Kurama's youki started to replenish itself. Kurama started at the green eyes, lighter, purer, more naive than his had ever been. And yet, those eyes...the eyes of the small child wer so like the eyes that stared back out at him in the mirror, without the darkness and death. Kurama sighed. He couldn't allow Harry to die...not like this. He lightly traced the scar that had formed where the reduced curse had struck and made his decision. He would save Harry.

_**Three...**_

Harry grew up with a guardian. Not his parents' spirit, nor was it an angel. Harry's guardian was the furthest one could get from an angel: a demon. A youko, to be exact.

_Past..._

He shielded Harry from the more traumatizing experiances in his life. He wordlessly gave Harry comfort when the child was down. He prevented sickness and healed injuries. He was the pillar of suport that never had a shape, voice, or face as Harry grew up with the Dursleys. He spoke once, and only once, to the child when Harry asked for his name: _Kurama._

Kurama was there when Harry was insecure about being introduced to a whole new world, Kurama was there when Harry faced down Quirel. Kurama calmed him when Harry found he was parseltongue, Kurama directed Harry's actions against the basilisk. Kurama was unresponsive during Harry's third year, to Harry's horror and despair, and though Kurama was still there for Harry to lean on, he was obviously unsupportive until Harry learned the truth about Sirius. Kurama faced down the three tasks with Harry, Kurama held back the shock and horror when Cedric fell, so Harry could think enough to escape. Kurama blocked most of Harry's nightmare visions though he wasn't strong enough to block all, Kurama healed Harry's cuts after detention, hissing with unheard and unseen fury at the incompetent professor.

Kurama watched in shock and disbelief as, looking so much like an older, longer-haired version of Yusuke's death at Sensui's hands, Sirius' body arched in a graceful curve on his way through the Veil.

Then, Kurama came raging out, ready to kill and maim, before foribly controlling himself. Harry needed him, and he could not afford to do anything with Harry's body. Less than a minute had passed since Kurama took over before he retreated back. Harry shook slightly, shocked at the sudden bloodlust, and asked mentally reached out for the presence that had always calmed him. He drew back at the tightly controlled fury, before it faded, and Kurama's presence seemed to wrap around him, protecting him from reality. Kurama subconciously noted a familiar scent from the Veil.

Harry fell into himself, when the Sirius' death finally seemed to register, and Kurama could not draw him out.

_Present..._

During the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year, he had vanished. Disappeared, poof, off the face of the earth without a trace, except for a short note. Tracking spell after tracking spells were sent, and they got no response. The note read that he had to go somewhere, he will be fine, to take care of Hedwig, and that he will be back. Remus, faced with the loss of his pack mate and god-son, went almost insane, then withdrawn into himself, before the prospect of teaching DADA again helped bring up his spirits somewhat. He hoped that Harry will return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, as did all the Order members. Soon, the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and various other newspapers had gotten wind that The-Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared. Unfortunately, Harry Potter did not return to Hogwarts for his sixth year. The wizarding world fell into despair as their hero had vanished.

That's why, when all the students returned from Yule Holidays, they were surprised to see a lone figure sitting at the end of Gryffindor table. No one had stayed that year, and as they looked at each other in confusion, they studied the handsome stranger. He had delicate features, slightly feminine, and black, lightly waving hair that ended at the small of his back in a loose ponytail with long bangs covering his eyes. The brooding stranger noticed them and propped his chin up on his hands, looking up. Through the gap in his hair, two glittering emerald eyes stared out at them, and he gave the gaping students gathered at the doors of the great hall a cheeky little grin. "Well, c'mon in! I'm starving!" When no one moved, he frowned slightly and said teasingly, "Didn't anyone miss me?" Hermione ran forward with a shriek as Ron sprinted behind her, long legs eating up the ground. The two of them grabbed him and Hermione had tears running down her face.

Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: This is my first chapter, which i am finally happy with after editing it many times. I am currently in the process of completely re-editing the older chapters, pretty much everything from here until around chapter 17, so please don't flame me about this being really bad- i'm working on it. i started this a year ago and i am the most aware about how my style has changed. give me time to make the whole story good again.Chapters 2 and on will not be that great...but i'm working on it. please support me and don't flame. 


	2. meeting

School had mostly gone back to normal. A few weeks after Potter's return, Dumbleore held a staff meeting. They talked about Voldemort, his return, security around the castle, and, inevitably, the topic turned to Harry Potter.  
  
"What about Harry? That boy has changed since we last saw him," McGonagall brought up. "He is much quieter in the common room. Before, we could always count on the sound of him and young mister Weasley talking about Quidditch, or Ms. Granger badgering the two of them to study. Now, he spends much time thinking, and has been playing peace-maker to arguments in the common room. Also, I believe, he has become an excellent strategist. He can now beat all the Gryffindors in chess, whereas, before, he could barely scrape by trying not to lose too badly against anyone who wanted to play him." Snape snorted.  
  
"Humph. That...boy," Snape spat, " has become abysmally good at Potions. It is as if he has gained an understanding of the ingredients and how they react to one another. He has the makings to be a great Potion's Master. He also seems to be spending a lot of time with my Slytherins. I have gained a small amount of respect for him, despite his father and _his_ actions." Snape admitted, albiet grudgingly. Much of the staff looked shocked- Dumbledore twinkled.  
  
"It's true. Harry seems to have gotten over his dislike of Slytherin house. He seems to be getting especially close to Draco Malfoy." Lupin spoke up. "I, personally, have no problems with this. Draco's father has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, has he not?" Snape nodded the affirmative. "And Draco has announced his decision to fight against You-Know-Who along with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson. Harry has stopped numerous arguments from breaking out between the two houses. So, even if Ron and Hermione disapprove, I support their friendship. This could also be the bridge that will finally connect the two feuding houses of Hogwarts. We should be united in this time of war." Lupin's voice had dropped during the duration of his speech, and tension mounted in the room. Sprout gave a smile and tried to ease everyone's spirits.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Potter's grades have been rising. His Herbology scores are astounding! It seems like he knows exactly what he's doing, and he is completely at ease around all plants, even the more dangerous ones. It's like he knows they won't hurt him," the small Professor chirped, pouring herself a cup of tea. The room eased, almost as a whole.  
  
"Teh animals seem ta be in awe of 'im," boomed Hagrid. "They seemta regard 'im as a bein' worth respect, even teh foreign ones I managed to get."  
  
"Well, it does seem as if our young Mr. Potter has changed, and for the better." Dumbledore said genially. "I do hope this keeps up. I wonder where he was for the last half year though. Are there anymore changes to Harry?"  
  
The Professors glanced at each other and one by one, shook their heads. Then, Lupin spoke up. "A few. Minerva," He turned to face the Professor, "You do not go up to the dorms often, so you do not know," He then turned back to the Headmaster. "I go up often to talk to Harry about Sirius, James, or anything else he wants to talk about." Lupin took a deep breath. "Harry has a corner bed next to the window. He has flowerpots in the corners, and even in the gloom, he manages to grow roses. Not normal roses that grow sickly after a few days, but his roses are vibrant red, and they climb."  
  
"Climbing roses in dark, gloomy corners?" Sprout said incredulously. "That's impossible!"  
  
"I know! And they go all around the window! It's a total maze of vines with thorns, but Harry never seems to get hurt." Here, Lupin looked a bit uncomfortable. "Also, on his desk, along with a picture of Lily and James' wedding day, Sirius' and mine, and a picture of him, Ron and Hermione, there's another picture of strange people. Not one of them is Harry, yet there's a redhead that kind of looks like him...just like him, but asian, and with a curl to his hair. He also has a tapestry on his wall. It's framed by the roses, who seem to know not to hurt it-"  
  
"Lupin, they're plants! Not even remotely intelligent plants, but roses! How do they 'know' anything?" Snape snapped.  
  
"I don't know!" Lupin answered, flustered. "None of the flowers go near the tapestry; they even leave a empty space of approximately an inch or so around it! When I asked, Harry said he doesn't take any blade to his flowers! So that must mean that either they know what they're doing, or someone is controlling them, but there's no trace of magic in the plants, I should know, I checked! And-"  
  
"Remus, relax.you're rambling." Dumbledore injected gently. "I'm more interested in the tapestry. What does it depict?"  
  
"It's strange, really. I don't understand it, though I've tried. In the four corners, there's a stag with lilies twined around its antlers, a wolf, a phoenix, and a large black dog. I'm assuming these represent James, Lily, Sirius, and myself, as well as you, Albus." Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgement. "What puzzles me is the large design in the center. It's a large Eastern dragon which seems to be made out of black fire and a silver fox. The tails of the dragon and fox are entwined around each other with a black, pearl-like gem between them. I do not know what the dragon and fox could represent, though I've turned many possibilities over in my mind. Harry seems to treasure this tapestry very much."  
  
"Strange." Dumbledore mused over this for a while. The staffroom burst into quiet chatter, as the professors talked among themselves of this new development. The headmaster cleared his throat, and the room silenced. "Our young mystery may solve itself out. It is getting late. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

AN: i know that kurama, in fox form, has more than one tail. i chose the fox for this tapestry to only have one tail to signify the 'vulpine spirit' of kurama in general. YYH shows up in the next chapter.


	3. trip

AN: hey pplz! Thanx for all the great reviews! Makes me happy! Does anyone know why my paragraphs aren't showing up? It would be helpful if someone let me know, thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or yuyu hakusho  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's sixth year passed extremely fast. Voldemort had been lying low, and Harry finally had a year of rest without worrying about getting attacked. When Dumbledore had suggested taking up Occlumency(AN: did I spell that right?) again, Harry had declined, saying he was good enough. Of course, Snape thought he was just being arrogant again, and insisted on testing him. The whiplash from the speed and strength of Harry's shield was enough to propel him into the wall. They decided he was fine.  
  
That summer, Harry spent at Twelve Grimwald Place along with Hermione. The "Golden-Trio" was now allowed to sit in on Order meetings and was surprised to find that Draco Malfoy had been also allowed to join. Of course, Ron and the Weasleys still detested him and Hermione just barely tolerated him, but Draco and Harry hit it off right away. Much of their time was spent with each other, flying, talking, or just sitting in compatible silence. At first, Harry had been quiet; a place filled with memories of Sirius was kind of hard to bear, but he seemed to realize something no one else did, and brightened up. Kreacher, for some reason, had changed his whole demeanor. He was particularly polite and respectful to Harry, and followed his commands without a second thought. It was like another Dobby, but much less.bouncy.  
  
One day, in the middle of summer, Harry received a letter. It was strange, because owl didn't deliver it, and no Muggle could see the house. It was a plain white envelope left on the kitchen table inscribed with a single word in a strangely elegant, looping font: 'Kurama.' When the Order members had discovered it, they had no idea who it was for, but were quite sure it was from the Deatheaters, or even worse, Voldemort. They were ready to open it, when Harry had come into the kitchen. He looked at the adults who looked ready to curse an innocent looking envelope, leaking a bit of energy, before he actually focused on it. His eyes glanced over the name written on it, before doing a double take. His eyes widened, and his face brightened, before narrowing in suspicion. To the Order's confusion, Harry looked like he was concentrating for a second, before his whole face cleared up in relief and he involuntarily smiled and yelped in glee. He grabbed the envelope, disregarding the Order members to be careful, and dashed out the back door, the adults staring out after him, bewildered.  
  
When he reached the tall tree in the center of the garden, which to tell the truth, never looked better, he hastily climbed it, slipping once or twice. Harry grimaced once he reached a branch of good height and thickness; he hated pretending to be clumsy when in reality, he was quite the opposite. It was so irritating to have to actually climb a tree when he could just leap from branch to branch, or better yet, have the tree lift him up. Kurama sighed, the things one does to keep up a façade, then reached inside himself and let loose a small amount of youki to make the branch more comfortable. He looked at the envelope with Youko's looping handwriting on it. If the Order members had tried to do anything, it would have disintegrated, after all, it was youki that created the envelope. Making something was messy, and neither Youko nor Kurama liked doing it; it was hard to seal off all the youki that was put into it.  
  
Kurama grinned. Youko loved shocking people. Especially people who didn't know of his existence. Even more so people who didn't know Kurama is Kurama. Many's the time when he would create a random note and leave it on his desk at school, just to see the reaction of Kurama's classmates when Minamiono Shuuichi didn't toss, politely of course, the note into his backpack like all the other love letters he gets, but places it into a folder. This time, however, it was a choice of creating an envelope or leaving it out in the open. The latter was far more dangerous. No matter how much Youko loved to astonish people, he knew the danger of leaving an envelope. Perhaps it was time he and Youko had a talk about putting names other than his own onto the envelopes. Thank goodness people at school don't bother to look at the name.  
  
Kurama sighed and leaned against the trunk, the tree accordingly shifted to accommodate him. He knew he would have to answer questions later: "Harry! Are you ok?" "Potter! Who was the letter from?" "Harry! Was it from You- know-Who? His Deatheaters?" and most dangerous of all, "Harry Potter! Who is 'Kurama' and what is your relation to him?" He rubbed his temples. He had to intertwine a network of lies that was simple enough for Dumbledore or Snape to believe. It was easier lying to Shiori. Great. Now he was getting a headache. Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a small seed before popping it into his mouth and swallowing it. Ah. Much better.  
  
He unfolded the paper inside. It had a list of the times the guard would change and when the wards are weak before the daily fortifying. Ha. King Enma can't even use long-term strong wards on his high-level vaults. This would be a piece of cake, particularly since he already knew his way around. Youko certainly was thorough in his research. Being able to astral project him at certain times of day was convenient, especially when he could touch, but couldn't be detected, could get him the information he needed, and can't destroy anything. Too bad he couldn't really remember much of anything that happened while he was out at Youko.otherwise, he could just memorize all the information he needs. At least, Youko can transmit most of his memories of what he did. It will have to do.  
  
"HARRY! Breakfast time!" Rona yelled loudly, looking up into the dense foliage that covered his friend from view. His eyes widened. "Wow! Since when were you so good at tree climbing? You're so far up! Aren't you afraid you'll fall?"  
  
Kurama winced as his sensitive ears got assaulted by Ron's yelling. Quickly, his youki was almost completely suppressed, leaving only his magical power. The youki emitted was not enough to show he was part demon; if he was in even Shuuichi's form; his senses were still distinctly more sensitive. A Harry, he was basically human, unless he wanted to use some power, like he just had.  
  
"YO MATE! You listening to me? BREAKFAST TIME!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry smirked. His ears felt much better. Now, his senses were only slightly more perceptive than a normal human's. About level with Remus', if not slightly betterHe won't be in pain from all the noise at the Headquarters. "I'm coming Ron," Harry called down. He slipped down the tree in a forced inelegance. He grimaced again in his mind. He couldn't wait to run and move as Youko at night. He smiled. Tonight's the full moon. He shall join Remus as a silver fox. Wait. His forehead creased in a frown. Remus had seen the tapestry. He would make the connection. Damn. Oh well. That meant he could leave today.  
  
"Harry? Mate? You ok? You look troubled. Its not-its not your scar is it?" Ron asked worriedly, peering into Harry's face. Harry started. Ron drew back, surprised. Nothing seemed to startle Harry since he came back. Not much, at least. He also rarely ever seemed to be scared, or angry. Not even when Ron insulted Draco, called him a Junior Deatheater, and when Ron had accused both of them as spies for the Dark Lord. Harry's eyes flashed hurt and anger, before the normal calm settled over it again. He had stopped Malfoy from attacking him and had softly told Ron that neither of them worked for Voldemort. He had talked to both of them in a calm, soothing manner until they either calmed down, or quit arguing and settled for glaring at each other.  
  
It was kind of strange. He had almost become different. His scores were going up and he almost never studied. When they had covered demons in DADA, and youkai in COMC, he seemed to know an extraordinary amount. Added to that, the youkai, whom Hagrid said takes many wizards to control and not to mess with seemed to treat Harry with a sort of reverence. Then, he would turn to Ron with a familiar glint in his eyes, and it would seem like the old Harry was back as they argued good-naturedly over which Quidditch position was better, Seeker or Keeper.  
  
"Ron."Harry shook him out of his thoughts. "I'm fine, I was just thinking. And in regard to your earlier questions, I've always been good with trees," /and other plants, and I just don't always have to *climb*/ Harry added silently. Ron looked at him curiously. "Also, I am in no danger of falling. Even if I did," Harry smiled confidently, "I wouldn't get hurt. At all."  
  
"Hmph. Someone's cocky today," Malfoy appeared in the doorway. "Just how do you know you won't get hurt?" He added skeptically.  
  
"They wouldn't let me," Harry said flippantly, letting them draw their own conclusions.  
  
"Hey, Mister Savior-of-theWizarding-World, the adults aren't at your beck and call, you know," the spite taken out of his words by the amused quirk to his lips.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the adults," Harry said quietly, a soft smile on his lips. "Not even close."  
  
It was said so softly that Weasley didn't hear, but Draco did. He furrowed his brow. Who was Harry talking about?  
  
As the three boys walked into the kitchen, Harry was assaulted by the barrage of questions he had expected. Harry sighed in self-suffering, and started answering. His web of lies and half-truths were well woven, and not even Dumbledore seemed to notice anything was amiss. Then he dropped the bombshell.  
  
"I have to go somwhere," Harry stated. He was met with gasps. Silence, then. . .chaos. "I have go," Harry repeated, "It is of utmost importance. NO one will be coming with me. There will be no tracking spells sent. . .here, he trailed off thoughtfully. "Actually, tracking spells don't matter. You won't be able to find me anyways. Umm. . .oh yes, I do not know how long I will be gone. I will be fine." He looked around at the protests that emerged. "NO one will come, "he said again, before smiling innocently, all traces of his previous seriousness gone. "Breakfast time?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
That night, Harry slipped out of bed. He knew that the Order members had placed wards all over the front door and his bedroom door, as well as his window. He lifted a hand over the latch to test it. Harry winced. Ouch. These were strong wards, most likely set by Dumbledore himself to prevent escape. Kurama grinned. Too bad for them, they were dealing with the infamous Youko Kurama. He shifted into Shuuichi's body, Harry's slight form filling out a bit, and hair turning blood-red. Ahh. . .better. The youki flowing through him was much stronger than in Harry's, that body was much too small for his taste, and he had to smother all traces of youki so people wouldn't get suspicious. Still, the creatures at COMC seemed to know who he was and the plants still listened to him, just not as well as with Shuuichi's body. Well, of course, Shuuichi's body had been much more compatible and he had created it, unlike Harry.  
  
Kurama shook his head to clear it of thoughts. Ok. Time to get to work. He quickly dispelled the wards on his door, and slinked outside. No one noticed. He frowned slightly. The Headquarters was swarming with agents, more than usual, because of his declaration of leaving, no doubt. He smiled. It was a nice challenge, maybe he should use Harry's body.it would blend in better, and the Order was seriously lacking in shadows. He shifted, and frowned as his senses dulled again. Right, now, no one will notice, so.Kurama released some youki, and felt his senses perk up again until they were about Shuuichi's normal level. He rolled his eyes. Harry's body just was too weak.  
  
He slipped into the shadows, and to the door easily. He heard Tonks talking to Moody down the hallway. He frowned. If they come down here, it may create some problems. There aren't any places to hide here. He reached into his hair and pulled out a small seed. Crushing it between his fingers, he let the powder drift down the hallway, creating an illusion of no one there. Even Moody and his magical eye won't be able to see through that. Kurama smirked. Being a thousand-year thief, sure had its up points, especially when it comes to cloaking. He undid the wards, and slipped out the door. Once outside, he let himself flow into his fox form, and let out a joyous yelp. It had been so long. He glanced up at the full moon, and sighed. Poor Remus. Oh well, he had a job to do.  
  
Kurama quickly ran to the closest portal. He was following his nose, many, many, many times stronger than a normal fox. The scent of so much reiki can only be Rekai. He leaped through, smoothly changing into Youko Kurama as he went, and disappeared into the many shadows of the palace. This is going to be a piece of cake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The next morning, the normal early riser Harry didn't come down for breakfast. The Order sent Draco up to get him. A few minutes later, he came tearing down the stairs yelling. "He's GONE! GONE! NOT THERE! HOW DID HE GET PAST THE WARDS?"  
  
Total pandemonium broke out. All the adults were questioning each other, asking what they had seen, noticed. The younger members were staring around at the fighting teachers and parents, as well as talking worriedly among themselves about the missing Harry. Draco sighed. He had a headache. How was it possible that Harry got out? The wards on his door as well as the front door were created by Dumbledore himself. He looked out the window and blinked. And blinked again. There was a fox outside, looking at the house from the bushes. A silver fox! Draco rubbed his eyes and looked outside again. It was gone. He turned back to the chaos inside, which had turned to questioning on how Harry got out. They started blaming each other and accusing each other of carelessness and wondering just how strong the wards were.  
  
Snape finally muttered, "How I wish I could feed you all to a Death Tree. Just to shut you up, if not to watch you all burn to death."  
  
A laugh rang through the room. "Snape, even if you ever manage to find a Death Tree, it won't listen to you. By the time it grows up, you would probably be burned to death by trying to grow it anyways. Don't bother. Besides, it feeds on demons, or fertile ground that has had demon blood spilled upon it not too long ago; you don't have either." Harry paused, before adding. "Or magic saturated soil, I suppose. You would need plenty to keep it alive. And you know, none of you were careless. And the wards were pretty strong. Headquarters was pretty well guarded. I'm just much better than any of you think."  
  
Total silence. All of them turned to stare at the boy leaning against the doorjamb looking at them all, amused smile on his lips, eyes shining. Jaws dropped and eyes widened. Harry's eyes became worried, and he turned to face Draco. "You don't think I killed any of them, do you?" Draco shook his head, eyes still staring at the boy in front of him.  
  
"H-how," Mrs. Weasly took a deep breath, "How did you get out? The wards were especially designed to keep you in!" Eyes turned to Harry for an answer.  
  
"It's a se-cr-et." He said, smirking lightly as he punctuated his words with a slight shake of his finger. That seemed to break the ice. Everyone rushed forward, asking questions about where he had bee, what he had gone to do, how he got out, and other relative things. He smiled and refused to answer most of them, but Draco noticed he slipped something wrapped in brown paper into his pocket. He smirked, he would find out what that was.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes as he thought about what the boy had said. Then realized just /what/ he had said. "Potter!" He snapped out, "Just how do you know about the Death Tree? It's a myth! How do you know about its growth, and traits? Its only known to a few Potions Masters around the world! It's acid is a mythical ingredient used to strengthen disintegration potions . . . of us who know, its one the most highly guarded secrets! I've only seen one place where it was mentioned- a book written by one of the deceased Masters."  
  
"Proffesor? Couldn't Harry have read it?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
Snape snorted. "Hardly, Ms. Granger. There is only one copy in existence- and its in the /Dark Lord's/ library!"  
  
Harry had been paling dramatically as the exchange went on. "You mean.you didn't know about it? Oh. . .dear. . .shit. . . Ok. . .forget I said anything. It exists though. Potions huh?" He said thoughtfully before he turned to Dumbledore, "Sir? No offense, but I can think of a way to make the wards better." The two of them discussed the wards, and Dumbledore left to make some changes. Everyone stared out after him, then at the boy who could escape wards created by the strongest wizard in existence.  
  
Harry looked at them, before his eyes landed on Snape's. He smiled mischievously and ran outside, yelling out behind him, "I'll be right back!" About five minutes later, he skidded back in, looking a bit tired, holding a vial. He lifted it up, swirling the pale amber liquid in it. "Ok, Snape. Here." He handed the vial to him. He caught the questioning look, and smirked. "Be careful, that vial is really heavily warded. Inside, is the acid from the Death Tree. Have fun with it. I'm not getting you anymore, so don't bother asking." He lifted up a hand to stop the questions, "-and, I'm not telling ANY of you how or where I got it. Quidditch, anyone?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
okies! Done with this chappie! Itz a lot longer than any of my other ones^^. To clear up any confusion, yes, Kurama and Harry are the same person. I will use the names interchangeably. Harry will show up most of the time as when he's with other people, and Kurama when he's Kurama. I'll explain the whole deal abt why Kurama is still Shuuichi and why he's Harry and all dat nxt time. The Death Tree is the plant that Youko grew during the Dark Tournament. It drips acid from its mouth that is highly corrosive and takes a bit out of Kurama. Ummmm..yea.don't think I missed anything. REVIEW ppls!! 


	4. hiei

AN: ok.I kno itz been slow.sorry biout that^^ Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or HP  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It was the beginning of their seventh year, and the feast was about to start. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy scowled. He hadn't been able to find out what Harry had hid that time he disappeared. Harry also wouldn't tell him what he went to do after all. He glanced over at the Gryphindor table and was startled to see his friend's face much paler than normal.  
  
No way they could have found out. Harry shook his head. It must be his imagination. No.its still there, two distinct youkis heading towards Hogwarts. Did they find out? Shit.this isn't good. Harry forced a smile on his face and tried to act normal. He felt eyes on him, and turned to see Draco looking at him, concerned. Damn.Draco had noticed when he paled. He smiled reassuringly and picked up a fork to eat.  
  
Suddenly, all the torches dimmed. A wind whipped around the Hall, and the professors had their wands at ready under the table. A bright flash, and when it cleared enough for people to see; two figures were standing in front of the doors. The taller one was wearing a dark blue cloak, hood down revealing warm, brown eyes and gelled black hair, while the shorter was dressed in a black cape, a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His red eyes darted around the room, and his white starburst seemed more noticeable in his spiky, black hair. Harry blanched. "Yusuke. . .Hiei. . ." he muttered. "Shit."  
  
"You know them mate?" Ron leaned over and asked softly. Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"This must be Hogwarts." Yusuke said, looking around. "Nice place, huh Hiei?" He asked, looking down at his companion.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Who are you? Identify yourself." Dumbledore's voice rang through the Hall.  
  
"I'm Urameshi Yusuke. No, wait, here, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. This is Hiei. He's been sent to protect some kid called Harry Potter."  
  
"I don't need protection," Harry commented softly, yet every word was heard.  
  
"Listen kid," Yusuke said, looking around for the source of the voice,"A treasure from the Reikai vaults, umm.that's Spirit World to you. It's."Yusuke searched for the words to describe what the Reikai was.  
  
"I know what the Reikai is."  
  
"Oh. Well, a treasure has been stolen from its vaults. It allows the user to travel to the Makai, you know what that is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. As I was saying, it can be used to travel from the Makai and back. Kid, you need protection. Hiei here's going to protect you, got it?" Yusuke said slowly, as if talking to a two-year old.  
  
"I don't need protection." Harry's face as set, arms crossed, and he looked through lidded eyes at Yusuke, who was still trying to find him.  
  
"Fine!" Yusuke snapped. "Hiei probably doesn't want to baby-sit you anyways." He turned, strode towards the doors, and Hiei turned to follow.  
  
"Wait!" Dumbledore's voice rang out. The two didn't listen. He tried again, injecting some power into his voice. "Gentlemen, wait!" To his surprise, the two still didn't listen. Minerva reddened.  
  
"The Headmaster has asked you two to wait!" She shrieked. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Normally, either or both of the two would have been able to avoid the spell, but they didn't know what was going on. As they turned, it hit Hiei straight on, and the fire demon toppled over. Harry's eyes widened. "Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Ron was startled. He had never heard Harry swear so much before. Yusuke looked at his friend, then at the Transfiguration professor who had her wand trained on him. He raised his right hand into the air, index finger pointing out in the shape of a gun, aimed at McGonagall. He started to collect his Reiki. Everyone watched, entranced, as blue light collected at the tip of this person's finger.  
  
"Yusuke! NO!" Yusuke started in surprise, as did everyone else. His hand jerked, and he lost control on his Rei Gun, which sped towards Dumbledore. Harry leapt up, impossibly high, and flipping in the air, sent a Finite Incantatum towards Hiei, and landed in front of the staff table. He vaulted over, and pushed the Headmaster out of the way, as the Rei Gun sped ever closer. The whole student body and staff watched in horror as Harry's body was slammed into the wall by a huge ball of light, creating a huge cloud of dust.  
  
"Harry!" the name echoed in the air, as many people screamed out it out. Within seconds, numerous wands were trained on the two standing in the Hall. Curses started flying.  
  
"Protiego!" The protection spell resounded throughout the hall, encircling the two, and forming two translucent protective bubbles around them, Yusuke, gold, Hiei, silver, all the spells bouncing off. The hall swiveled their heads as one to stare at the youth staggering up to lean against the wall, holding his wand out in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore, please stop. Yusuke didn't do it on purpose, and it wouldn't be able to kill me," He said. Dumbledore glanced at him, concern evident in his eyes. "Not Harry, at least," He added sardonically, too softly for human ears. Yusuke and Hiei were the only two to hear him, eyes widening slightly. "Yusuke, Hiei, It's been a while. Nonono Hiei! Don't you DARE use Kokoryuuha! "Harry's eyes had widened suddenly, at the wave of youki that had swept over him, before it decreased again.  
  
"Mr. Potter? You know these two gentlemen?" McGonagall asked, her wand not wavering, as she peered at Harry.  
  
"Yes. They're. . .old friends" The response was simple, yet efficient. All wands were lowered, and Harry banished the shields. "Yusuke, have you been getting soft? That barely hurt. I told you I didn't need protection," Harry said, teasingly.  
  
"Kurama?!?" Yusuke asked, incredulously. "Well, so you're the infamous Harry Potter Koenma's paranoid about. That explains how you knew about the Reikai and Makai. Koenma doesn't know does he?"Kurama shook his head, negative. Yususke nodded. "That's why he thought you would need protection." He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a certain stolen treasure Koenma's going crazy about, would you?" Kurama looked everywhere but Yusuke, who signed in a resigned way. "You're crazy. Oh well. I just came to make sure Hiei didn't kill anyone. Mukuro and Yomi will be getting impatient. I got to go. I won't tell Koenma about . . .yea . . ."  
  
"Yusuke, thank you," Kurama smiled thankfully at his friend, who grinned back, and then disappeared. Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.  
  
"That's impossible! You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" This was Severus Snape, staring at the recently vacated space.  
  
"Yusuke didn't apparate," Kurama said mildly, "He used his youki to jump to Makai." He looked at Hiei, who had walked up to him in all the excitement. "Hiei."He never got to say what he was going to say. *SMACK* the sound resounded throughout the Hall, and everyone's jaws dropped. Hiei just slapped Harry! Kurama stared at the floor, not raising his head from the position in fell to when Hiei had slapped him. "Hiei.I'm so sorry."  
  
"Bullshit, Kurama." The deep voice surprised many occupants of Hogwarts, as they had expected him to sound as young as he looked. "Seventeen years. Seventeen /fucking/ years! You disappear, and then show up to steal something from Koenma. You're on parole, for god fucking sakes! Yes, I knew it was you. Who else would have been able to steal from the Reikai's vault with highest level of protection?" Somewhere halfway through his rant, Hiei had slipped into Japanese. "Who would have been able to slip in and out but you? Why that anyways? You tiring of the Ningenkai, /Youko Kurama/?"Harry flinched. "What the hell? You could have told me! I need that as much as you. I would love to go back without checking in with the stupid infant everytime! Why-"Hiei was cut off.  
  
"I have to save my godfather!" Kurama yelled, before realizing he had said it in English, and paling considerably.  
  
"Harry," Draco's smooth voice floated across the hall. Harry looked over. "What's going on? Who's Koenma? What does he mean you're on parole? You've never gone to jail. And who's this demon fox this" Draco gestured towards Hiei, "guy, is talking about?"  
  
"You-you understand Japanese?" Harry paled even further. He turned to his companion. "Hiei, who else does?" Everyone glanced, confused at him, no one noticing a slight glow from underneath his headband, before Hiei pointed out two people. "Only him," pointing at Draco, "and him," finger swinging to Dumbledore. 


	5. two

AN: hi! Sorry this took so long! I have so many projects due. . .ahh. . .. I hate high school! Okies, for those of you who don't understand, Harry and Kurama are the same person.I will use both names interchangeably, but when Kurama is in Shuuichi's, Youko's, or kitsune form, I will use Kurama. . .Harry, is probably more when he's around or interacting with ppl who consider him "Harry". . .hope that clears up some confusion! ^^ For people that don't understand why Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke can speak English, I've decided that the A or S class youkai can hear one language, and know how to speak it. The weaker you are, the less you understand, so low A class would have a very strong accent and have trouble understanding and learning new languages, while high S class like Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Mukuro, and Yomi can understand and speak any language they hear fluently.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or HP  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"That's two too many," Kurama muttered. Kurama looked worriedly between Draco and Dumbledore. Both were staring at them, one with plain curiosity, and one with slight suspicion. "Gomen, Hiei, I'll talk to you later. . . the Fighting Tree." Kurama said in rapid Japanese, shooting glances at Dumbledore and Draco. They both appeared to be slightly confused, which Kurama wasn't sure if he should be happy for. Hiei narrowed his eyes, but nodded, and walked calmly out the door.  
  
Harry stared out after him, fighting to keep all emotion off his face. He was torn between running after him, and going back to his table. Finally, common sense won out, and he walked back to Gryffindor table, before sitting down between Ron and Hermione, seemingly oblivious to the entire occupants of the Hall who was staring at him. He looked up, and sighed exasperatedly. "What?" he asked, a hint of irritation entering his voice. "I was just hit by Yusuke's Rei Gun, which hurts a lot more that I let on, and then slapped by my best friend. I'm exhausted and hungry. Can I eat?" He asked gently, his voice never rising, sounding like the same collected Harry they've known, but to those who knew him well, the smile on his face was obviously forced. The chatter slowly rose again, but this time, almost everyone was talking about Harry Potter, and the two guests, especially, the one that had just left the Great Hall.  
  
"Headmaster," McGonagall said softly.  
  
"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore leaned towards his Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Harry's shield. Wasn't it strange? It should be impossible to create shields of different colors. Your shield is one color, and only one color your entire life," Minerva said in a low voice, looking strangely at the Boy-who-lived.  
  
"And, and both shields were able to resist multiple curses and hexes. Only the one that formed first should have been that strong. Wait. . .he only said one spell, how was it that two shields formed? Is there something you're not telling us?" Snape hissed at Dumbledore, sneering at anyone who dared look at him.  
  
Dumbledore slowly shook his head, staring at Harry. "Perhaps there is more to young Potter that we thought."  
  
Harry sighed. Damn. He should have been more careful. He resisted the urge to let his head fall forward into his mashed potatoes, and looked around. Stormy green met soft grey, and Harry smiled softly. Belatedly, he remembered that Draco or Dumbledore might have understood what Harry meant when he told Hiei to meet him by the "Fighting Tree". Oh well, Draco doesn't have an invisibility cloak, and with Hiei's eyes, and his if he extends his youki, they will see anyone that comes near them. Besides, most people give the Willow a wide berth anyways. Dumbledore probably wouldn't give them the time of day. After all, he was just talking to an old friend. He gave Draco a reassuring smile, when he found himself the target of two pairs of lasers, one cobalt, and one chocolate.  
  
"Harry. . ." growled Hermione uncharacteristically. "Who was that and what did he do to you?"  
  
"And what did you guys say? What was Malfoy going on about?" Ron cut in.  
  
"Uhh. . .is there anyway I can get out of this without answering you guys?" Harry asked timidly, chuckling nervously. He glanced around him. He was surrounded by the Gryffindors. Good tactic, but they left one place clear. He kept his eyes on that open spot, as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. Well. . .igottagoseeyouguyslater!" Rushing that out, he dashed towards the hole, making sure to stay in control of his speed to just slightly below human max, so that he didn't raise any suspicions.  
  
"Harry!" The annoyed shout echoed out behind him as he dashed out the Hall, laughing merrily. The Gryffindors looked at each other, before Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Who knew Harry could run that fast?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: okies. . .this chapter didn't really say anything.im at school and im supposed to be doing my science project. . .= =||| I'll eventually explain why Kurama is Harry and vise versa, as well as why he can do a multi- colored shield with one wand.psst.he has two wands! -.^ 


	6. interlude

AN: hi! I'm baaaack! Ok, im really sorry that my updates are taking so long.I got two1/2 huge projects I'm working on right now. I'll try though! For people who don't understand the 'thing' between Draco and Harry, I'm sorry I confused you. Harry (Kurama) is with Hiei in this fic. The relationship between Draco and Harry is purely platonic . . . they're like really really close brothers. Even though HP/DM is my very favorite HP couple, when I cross over in to the HP world, as in, Harry is someone else like in this fic, I'm going to use the couple from his original world. If I cross into the YYH world, for example, if Harry was Kurama, then I would either find some way to get Draco into the fic, or have no choice but to do K/H. It all depends on what the basic plot is, I guess. I need Kurama and Hiei together in this fic; Draco and Harry will have to be platonic. I will do a fic later thatz just plain HP though . . . then, Draco can be with Harry the way I like it. Btw, Draco is noticing all these things like the kitsune form of Kurama and when Draco heard the "I wasn't talking about the adults" in chapter two, it's just showing that Draco is extremely perceptive. ^^ sorry again for those of you who are confused!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Outside, Kurama was snickering softly to himself as he walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. As he strolled down the passageway, he was in deep contemplation of what to tell Hiei and what to tell the others. "Password?" the aristocratic voice of the Fat Lady startled him out of his reverie. Belatedly, he realized he didn't have the password. Sigh.  
  
"Sorry, Violet. I forgot I didn't get it."  
  
"Oh dear, well, would you like to come in anyways, Harry dear?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks, Vi, but I should go get the password. Hermione would get suspicious . . . and where would that get me?" He turned around and started trudging back.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, everyone was talking about what had happened. Silence fell when the doors opened again, and Harry came back. He slowly moved down the aisle way, until he was in front of Hermione. He spoke tiredly, "Password?"  
  
"Harry, are you ok? You rushed out of here so fast and I was so worried and you never answered our questions and-" Hermione said rapidly before getting cut off.  
  
"'Mione? The password. . ."  
  
"Oh. Right, sorry Harry." In a low voice, she told Harry the password to the tower, and Harry walked back out of the room.  
  
Draco watched in concern, before leaning over to Blaise and saying softly, "I'll be back later." Blaise nodded in confirmation that he had heard, and leaned over to tell Pansy, who in turn passed it onto Vincent and Greg. Draco stood up smoothly and moved over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Granger, Weasly." The two he spoke to turned around to face him, eyes narrowing in suspicion and annoyance.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasly spat out the name like it was something bitter in his mouth. Unfortunately, they all had to call each other by name, Harry's orders.  
  
"C'mon." He jerked his head towards the doors, and started moving.  
  
"What? Wait! Why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Ron, Malfoy may know something," Granger muttered.  
  
Draco smirked. Thank god /one/ of them has any sense. He strode out the doors, Hermione and Ron hurrying behind him. Halfway down the hall, he abruptly spun around, startling the two. "Ok. I'm not wasting anytime chattering with you two. Did you notice? In the Great Hall, Harry said that he was slapped by his /best friend/. Everyone knows that his best friends are us three," here he sneered disdainfully, "as little as I like to admit it. Also, Harry's first friend was Weasly, right?" Ron nodded. "So how can they be best friends? And the short dude. . .Hiei? Whatever . . . he said that Harry disappeared for seventeen years. But Harry turned had seventeen /this/ year!"  
  
Hermione spoke up. "I noticed that too. But after that, he started speaking in Japanese, and I couldn't understand anymore of it."  
  
"Well, I did. Like I had asked Harry earlier, Hiei mentioned someone called Koenma-"  
  
"Didn't the first dude, Yusuke, I think, say something about him too?" Ron cut in.  
  
"Yea. . .also, Hiei said that Harry was still on parole, but we all know that he's never been in jail. Before you interrupt me, he's never been in Muggle jail either. Hiei is most definitely /not/ a Muggle. He said that Harry had stolen something from a high-level security vault and he called Harry a demon fox." Draco furrowed his perfect brows and crossed his arms. "Remember that envelope over the summer? That the adults told us about the morning of the day Harry disappeared? They said it had the word "Kurama" on it, and that's what Hiei and Yusuke called Harry. And the Death Tree Snape mentioned that Harry knew so much about . . . its supposedly mythical, but he managed to get acid from it! I want to know what's going on. You do too, right?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "good. I need your help. Harry said he would talk to Hiei at 'the Fighting Tree.' I'm assuming that's the Whomping Willow-"  
  
"That can't be right! You can't even get near the Willow!" Ron burst out.  
  
"I agree, Ron. Malfoy, perhaps . . . you heard wrong?" Hermione said.  
  
"I did /not/ hear wrong! I've been learning Japanese since I was three! Speaking of which, how did Harry know Japanese anyways?" Draco asked, curious.  
  
"He didn't before, that's all I know," Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, anyways. Harry is going to meet Hiei to talk at the Whomping Willow. I need to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. I'm going to hide out in the Gryffindor Tower until he leaves. Then, we'll go together and follow him to the Willow or wherever he's going. That way, we can hear them and we will know what going on!" Draco finished smugly.  
  
"One problem, Malfoy," Ron spoke scathingly. "Harry will probably /use/ his Invisibility Cloak, idiot!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Weasly!" Draco shot back. "He won't he hasn't taken it out often. That day he disappeared, his cloak was lying on the foot of the bed, and Headquarters had a lot less shadows and a /lot/ more Order agents that night!"  
  
"Ok, Ron. . .I say we try it," Hermione injected.  
  
The two looked at her in shock, they had thought she would be the hardest to convince, and shared an incredulous look before realizing what they were doing and looking quickly away with a glare.  
  
Later that night, Draco was hiding in the shadow between Ron's bed and Harry's bed. He looked around him. God, it was messy. He wrinkled his nose. And so . . . /Gryffindor/. He looked over at Harry. His part of the room was immaculate. Looking at the desk, he saw a picture he had never seen before. It showed Hiei and Yusuke, as well as a slightly familiar redhead, but for the life of him, Draco couldn't place where he had seen him before. There was also a tall guy with orange hair that looked like an idiot and two girls, one with brown hair, one with blue hair. Wait.BLUE HAIR?!? Draco's eyes widened . . .what kind of people are these?? He turned it over in his mind . . . none of them were Hogwarts students . . . and Harry had said before he had very few Muggle friends. . .besides, Muggles don't have /blue hair/! And that tapestry is weird. . .and how, just /how/ does he get climbing roses in the dark??? Harry is getting stranger and stranger every year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The picture I described is here:   
Enjoy people! Sorry, I didn't get much up. O yea! Do you think that Draco is kind of OOC? . I'm trying! 


	7. explanation

AN: Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update..tests and all that = =||| ppl who go to my school know what I mean =P also, I think I've been spelling Gryffindor wrong in the past few chappies.sorrie! so, anyways, here's the next chapter.ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco yawned softly. He'd been there for half an hour and Harry hadn't moved yet. He was starting to get restless and shifted quietly. Suddenly, Harry stirred. He slid out from between the sheets and moved to the closet effortlessly and dressed quickly in a pair of soft pants and shirt, with a Chinese style clasp at the neck. Draco held still. Harry put on a pair of soft-soled shoes, and moved silently towards the door. He stopped halfway there and turned around. Harry walked back to the roses and plucked a small bud, before turning to leave again. He cocked his head, as if trying to decide something, then smirked as he made up his mind. He walked rapidly towards Draco, who held his breath. Harry leaned down slightly, so his mouth was level with Draco's invisible ear and breathed out, "Before you try to hide from me again, Draco, learn to shield your reiki." He laughed softly and strode out the door.  
  
Draco slowly raised himself from his crouching position and stood there, gaping, at the youth that had just disappeared. He shook himself slightly and went to Ron's bed. "Weasly," he snapped softly, "Up. He's gone."  
  
Ron shook himself out of his half-sleep, and mumbled, "Ok . . . what did he say to you?"  
  
Draco smiled grimly, "He knew I was there. Let's get the Mu- Granger." Draco corrected himself at the last second, not missing the glare shot his way from the irate redhead.  
  
When they reached the common room, they found said female waiting for them impatiently. Ron stared, before asking "How did you-?"  
  
"Know?" she finished, "Harry came into the room, *without* setting off any of the wards used to /prevent/ boys from entering, and said 'you may want to come downstairs. Draco is getting Ron.'" She glared at them as she stalked towards the portrait. "How did he know? And if he knew, why would he still go?"  
  
"Granger!" Draco snapped. "If we knew, we wouldn't be on this trip in the first place!"  
  
The three left the red and gold common room, and followed the rapidly disappearing figure down the hallway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurama smirked as he heard the three of them following him. They were /trying/ to be quiet, he gave them that, but if they tried to sneak up on anyone or anything in Makai, they'd be long dead. He slipped into a shadow as he turned a corner and waited for them to realize he was gone. It didn't take long.  
  
"Where is he?" came the disembodied voice of Hermione, whispering harshly. Kurama heard the rustle of fabric as the three of the shifted, trying to locate the kitsune.  
  
"Ow! Weasly, you're stepping on my foot!" Draco muttered harshly. Ron replied in an undertone, saying words that out not to be said at school.  
  
Harry smiled amusedly as he slipped up behind them and yanked the cloak off. They whirled around in surprise, fear shown on the two Gryffindors s' faces as the thought they met Filch or Snape. Draco's eyes reflected that he was startled, but his face was impassive. They relaxed slightly when they saw Kurama, before realizing that they had been caught by the person they were tailing and looking sheepishly up at him, in some cases, and staring at him defiantly, in others.  
  
"You know, you three are making enough noise to wake the castle." They /blinked/ at him, not comprehending. Harry sighed; did he have to spell everything out? "You're too loud. I knew you were following me from the moment you stepped out of the common room. 'Course, I knew before, but lucky I knew of the existence of the cloak. If you had been tailing Hiei, you'd have been killed long ago." He frowned. "I told you, not to follow me! I have to talk to him. I'll be back later." Saying this, he spun around and strode down the hall. When the three recovered from their shocked stupor and attempted to follow their friend he had disappeared. Draco looked at the two Gryffindors and shrugged.  
  
"Let's just go to the Willow." The other two nodded, for once agreeing with the Slytherin Prince. The three of them pulled the cloak over them and moved through the hallways.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurama sighed in annoyance as he felt his three friends move towards him. He put on a burst of speed. If he gets there fast enough, he may have a chance to talk with Hiei before they get there. He shifted to his fox form and dashed through the corridors. He reached the doors quickly and ran outside to the tree. The Whomping Willow was thrashing about, as usual, but there was a black shadow jumping from branch to branch, avoiding the branches easily. Kurama flowed back into Harry form.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Kurama," he acknowledged. Hiei continued bouncing from branch to branch, not looking at his friend. Kurama sighed, moving towards the tree, releasing youki as hi did so. The Willow obediently stopped moving, and Kurama leapt up to the branch Hiei had paused on. He allowed the Willow to start whipping about again to prevent suspicion, but made sure to instruct it to not go near the two youkai. Hiei spoke again, "Explain."  
  
"Well. . ." Kurama paused, how could he explain this in a way that the fire- demon would understand? "Shiori died. I wasn't able to save her a second time. After she died, Shuuichi and Step-father moved away. Without 'kaa- san, I didn't want to move with them, so I staged Minamino Shuuichi's death. They chose to cremate the two of us together, so I created a substitute with the Soul Calmer plant. It should keep her at peace wherever she is in the Reikai."  
  
"Kurama," Hiei interrupted. "Why didn't you go back to Makai? I was waiting as soon as I heard that Shiori was dead." Hiei looked up, eyes betraying an uncustomary emotion. "I was so worried! And scared! Why didn't you send notice you were staying?"  
  
Kurama lowered his head. "Gomen nasai, Hiei. But, you know I was, and still am, on payroll," Kurama spoke desperately, willing Hiei to believe him. "What would happen to me if Youko Kurama stopped stealing and-" Kurama broke off abruptly. His reasons sounded so silly and petty. Would Hiei understand his actions? Hiei leaned against him, head resting on Kurama's shoulder in a silent form of support. Kurama let out a sigh of relief. He did understand, after all. "So anyways, as I was traveling around Europe, I found out about Voldemort. The natives here refer to him as 'You-know-who' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named.'"  
  
Hiei snorted and made some comment about fear of name generates fear of the person. Kurama smiled and agreed. "Yes, but they don't seem to realize that. Many people are amazed at how I can speak his name. Well, he had attacked a family, a very happy family, and I suppose Shuuichi's heart melted. I had spent much time with the family, and I was quite fond of them. They never suspected I was not what I seemed. I arrived too late to save the parents, but the child . . . he had an incredible store of magical energy for his age. Voldemort advanced upon the child, and as he cast the Killing Curse, I managed to create a weak shield so that Harry wouldn't appear to be too strong. The curse bounced back, and with a little persuasion, banished Voldemort.  
  
The boy, unfortunately, had been hit by the curse though, and his soul had started moving out. He sensed that I wasn't what I seemed, apparently, because he 'asked' me to take his place. I . . . I merged myself into his body, similar to the way I did with Shuuichi, 'cept I had created Shuuichi's body as well. That was how Harry managed to do all that he did: he was able to tap into my power source as well. So Harry is pretty much Youko, Shuuichi, and some Harry traits. I can still take both my youko forms as well as Shuuichi's. Often, I let Harry's instincts take control, otherwise, it might be strange Boton, who came often to pick up the dead souls, that there was a boy who acted exactly like Shuuichi," Kurama smiled sadly.  
  
"Last year . . . there was an encounter with Voldemort in which his god- father died. I loved Harry, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James like I had loved Shiori." Kurama's voice caught. Hiei emitted calming energy and Kurama reached over to hug the short demon. "Arigato." Kurama knew that if anyone else tried to do what he did to Hiei, they would find themselves on the floor with several limbs a few meters away.  
  
Harry took a breath and started again, "Sirius died. After Harry left Hogwarts from his fifth year, Harry was going too wild. I realized that if this war is to be won, I would need to act more like Youko or Shuuichi. Youko is too heartless, Shuuichi is best. Right now, I'm repressing 'Harry's' traits and letting 'Shuuichi' take control. Shuuichi's mind and logic will pull all of us through, while Youko's experience with shielding his mind will protect us from Voldemort's dreams. I should of done that last year," Kurama shook his head regretfully. "That's why I'm going to go to Makai to get Sirius. Basically, I'm still me. Harry is me. Youko is me. Shuuichi is me. Inari, I sound like I have a multiple personality disorder. Hiei, you understand what I mean?" Kurama looked over at his friend.  
  
Hiei's brow was furrowed. After a short silence, he said, "Kurama. You're you." Kurama smiled in relief. " I," Hiei stopped abruptly. "What's that?" Kurama's head shot around. There were three flesh colored strings wiggling slowly away from them. His heart leapt into his throat. He rasped out,  
  
"Extendable Ears."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AN: Ok.I think it might be kinda confusing to you guys, the part about Kurama and Harry. I'm so sorry! . I thought I had planned it all out, but as I was typing, I realized what I had before wouldn't, /couldn't/ work! So, as I wrote, I kinda thought and rethought what I was going to do. Hope this makes sense and works.=P R/R!! 


	8. overheard

AN: new chapter!!! I know it said I had updated even though I haven't . . . sorry! I don't really know why it did that . . . but yea . . . here's the nxt chapter! I'm probably gonna refer to Harry as Kurama for the rest of the story, unless its someone else talking to him. For the confusing part abt Boton that was mentioned in the last chapter, I should have that fixed here . . . enjoy!  
  
AN2: umm . . . I re-read my story, and found a contradiction, so . . . I kinda fixed a lot of the chapter. . .sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei leapt down off the branch, and the Willow stilled obediently as Kurama followed down. His sharper ears caught the sound of three stifled gasps as they saw him leap off a high branch and land gracefully on the ground. Hiei was at the base of the tree waiting for him, and when he had landed, Hiei took off in the direction that the Ears had come from, form blurring and disappearing to a normal human eye. Hiei, Kurama could see, was humoring him, keeping slightly above the pace of the fox-demon; at exactly the speed he knew that he would be indistinguishable to the three students before changing his mind and dashing away. Kurama jogged along in Harry's body; at the same speed he had left the Great Hall. Quickly, he overtook the retreating Extendable Ears and Kurama stopped easily in front of the invisible them. Hiei had already arrived, and was standing in the shadows on the branch above them, unnoticed by all but Kurama. Kurama reached out, and without hesitation, yanked the cloak off and folded it over his arm. "I believe that this belongs to me," Kurama spoke calmly, and His friends were relieved, but the relief was visibly replaced by anxiousness when he suddenly had a frown on his face and Hiei materialized, glowering, beside him. Total silence, then Kurama spoke, "Headmaster, come out." Draco, Ron, and Hermione started. They looked frantically around them, and let out a breath when no one appeared. Both Kurama and Hiei's eyes narrowed and Hiei let out a snarled in annoyance. They both turned to an apparently open space and Kurama commanded again, this time with an underlying threat in his voice, "Professor Dumbledore, I say it again. /Come out. /"  
  
To the surprise of the three 'children', though Draco hid it well, the air shimmered, and Dumbledore appeared. His eyes were still twinkling that infuriating twinkle, though it was a bit muted. He smiled gently at all of them, and greeted them, "Good evening, gentlemen," he nodded at Hermione, "Lady." He then turned back to the two demons, eyes shining with genuine curiosity, "How is it that you two knew where I was? Not many people can break my invisibility spell."  
  
Hiei chose to speak this time, cutting in as Kurama opened his mouth, "You're /too/ powerful in magic and you have no idea how to hide your Reiki. An infant could find you from a mile away."  
  
Dumbledore looked a strange mix between amused and confused, while Ron and Hermione were outraged at the insult to their idols. Draco apparently thought it was funny and he looked between the two demons and the headmaster amusedly. Kurama stifled a chuckle, and he nudged Hiei as he admonished the fire-demon, "Hiei, they don't know what you mean." His smile abruptly disappeared and he glared at each of them in turn, meeting eyes with the Headmaster unflinchingly. "I know about how long you've been there Headmaster, both of us do, and I don't believe you know enough to endanger us. Now you three," Kurama turned to his friends, who were wilting under the heat of Hiei's glare, "I'm not sure. I was careless. I though I told you to not follow me! Answer me, truthfully, how long have you been there?"  
  
Ron stuttered out, "W-we just got here. We only heard your last sentence."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, asking for confirmation. Jagan glowing slightly under his headband, Hiei snapped at Ron, "He said /truthfully, / you idiot!" He glanced side-long at Kurama, "They've been here longer than he says they have, but heard nothing *too* incriminating. They arrived around when you were talking about Sirius' death." He smirked slightly. "'Sirius died. After Harry left Hogwarts from his fifth year, Harry was going too wild. I realized that if this war is to be won, I would need to act more like Youko or Shuuichi. Youko is too heartless, Shuuichi is best. Right now, I'm repressing 'Harry's' traits and letting 'Shuuichi' take control,'" Hiei quoted, slightly mockingly, from either his perfect memory or reading from Ron's mind. Kurama nodded in appreciation. Hiei took in Kurama's friends with his red eyes, "So . . . you know that Harry" the name was said with scorn, "isn't just 'Harry' anymore. He's a much, much more powerful being and-"  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama snapped. "Enough! They already heard too much. They do not need to know more. How long, exactly, has the Headmaster been there?"  
  
"Since the 'otherwise, it might be strange to Boton, who came often to pick up the dead souls.' Not too bad, though, he'll go try to investigate Shuuichi and Shiori, even if he doesn't know their last names."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore agreed. "How did you know?"  
  
Hiei looked to Kurama who shook his head, "No. They don't need to know, Hiei."  
  
"Should I kill them?" Hiei placed a hand on the hilt of his katana and glowered at them. Ron gulped nervously. Kurama spoke warningly,  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Then should I change or erase their memories?"  
  
"Iie, they'll find out eventually anyways or they may need to know."  
  
"You're getting soft, kitsune. Are you sure I can't Kokoryuuha them?"  
  
"/No,/ Hiei."  
  
"Hn. He," Hiei gestured at Ron, "reminds me of the baka "  
  
Kurama stared incredulously between Hiei and Ron, then more closely at Ron, before sniggering. "You're right! I never noticed that before . . . say, did he ever marry Yukina?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "As if! No, Yukina inherited the old hag's temple after she died, and the brainless baka is *still* stuttering around her. I think he's trying to figure out how to propose, even though he's already thirty- six."  
  
"Why Hiei, I think you're growing fond of the so-called 'brainless idiot!'" Kurama teased, and then added wistfully, "He is thirty-six now, isn't he? Time passes so quickly . . . what if by the time he proposes, he's almost at death's door?"  
  
Hiei grumbled, "Hn. Doubt it. Unfortunately, his life span's probably longer due to the amount of Reiki he has and the time he's spent with us. He'll probably live to be about Genkai's age, if not longer. The infant will probably bring him back to life if he dies too soon, anyways."  
  
"True, true," Kurama replied, thoughtfully, then turned to grin at the gaping group of spectators, still talking to Hiei, "Guess what, koibito ? I think we've completely lost them,"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, and he struggled to pull it up off the ground, staring at them. Ron and Hermione looked confused at the reaction Draco had, then turned to Dumbledore for a translation. What they didn't expect to see, was that Dumbledore looked floored as well. Draco opened his mouth and stammered out, "K-KOIBITO?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: yea! One more chapter done! FF.Net took away my HP/ Saiyuki challenge chapter thingy, so if you wanna try it, or just want to read the chapter, email me! Hmm. . .some Hiei and Kurama slash, finally! Not a lot though . . . the story doesn't focus that much on it =P this story won't be big on romance..I'll get more up soon! I just had to get the explanation off my chest. . .the actul story will start moving soon, I promise!!! 


	9. end

AN: This chapter on, all Japanese will be written as ="blah"=, or with the translation after it - tired of translating everything and running too much risk of wrong or bad translation =P. English is normal, "blah." A Makai- nese (introduced in this chapter) will be ~"blah"~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ last time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, and he struggled to pull it up off the ground, staring at them. Ron and Hermione looked confused at the reaction Draco had, then turned to Dumbledore for a translation. What they didn't expect to see, was that Dumbledore looked floored as well. Draco opened his mouth and stammered out, "K-KOIBITO?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama smiled, amused. ="Hai. Hiei was watashi no koibito."= [Yes. Hiei is my lover.]  
  
Draco blinked. Then blinked again, before yelling, "SAY WHAT?!" Ron looked between them, just as lost as Hermione. He begged Dumbledore with his eyes to translate. Instead, the old man's eyes' were twinkling harder than ever. The headmaster spoke, voice laden with barely hidden glee,  
  
"Ah. I see I see." He turned to Hiei and bowed slightly.= "Hajimemashite, Hiei-san. Boku wa Dumbledore, Albus desu. Douzo yoroshiku."= [Nice to meet you (for the first time), Hiei. I am Albus Dumbledore. Please treat me well. *AN: this is a rough translation*] He turned slightly towards the rest of the group, gesturing towards each of the students as he named them. ="Sore wa Weasley, Ron to Granger, Hermione to-"= [This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and-] Draco cut in before Dumbledore could name him.  
  
="Hajimemashite. Boku wa Malu-fwoy Du-ra-co desu. Dozo yoroshiku,"= Draco introduced himself in fluent Japanese, even pronouncing his name as Japanese. He bowed slightly, and straightened up, looking down at the shorter demon with a softer version of the Malfoy glare. He switched to English, "If you hurt Harry at all, and I find out, I will torture you so bad that you will wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you."  
  
Kurama broke into a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Hiei snorted. ="Hiei desu. Ma-lu-fwoy, 'ka?"= [Hiei. Malfoy, huh?] The fire koorime switched to English as well, "Draco Malfoy. I have heard of the Malfoy family. . ." his eyes narrowed dangerously, "/and/ what they have done."  
  
"Draco's different. Shuuichi trusts him." Kurama offered.  
  
"Not Youko?"  
  
"Does Youko trust?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Besides you and Yuusuke, I mean," Kurama amended. At Hiei's glare he rolled his eyes, "and Yukina."  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked in satisfaction, and then turned to Draco, "Rest assured, if I were ever to hurt Ku-" Hiei stopped short, after being elbowed by an irate fox demon. "Harry," Hiei amended, "He would probably kill me himself. Besides," Red eyes laughed silently, "By the time I'll stop loving him, if ever, you will most definitely be dead."  
  
"L-love?" Ron choked out. Hermione just stood there staring in shock. Dumbledore chuckled in amusement and leaned down slightly to tell them what had transpired in Japanese. Draco's eyes were narrowed in annoyance and he spoke up sweetly, voice like a honey coated sword,  
  
"Is that a threat, Hiei?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why would I be dead, if you weren't going to kill me?"  
  
"Old age. It would be at least another couple hun-"  
  
"Hiei. Urusai," Kurama said quietly, dangerously. Hiei looked up, confused at the sudden change in demeanor. His eyes widened in shock at the glint of gold in the emerald orbs. He tilted up his head and saw the moon come out from behind the clouds: a sickle moon. Kurama shifted slightly and said irritably, "Youko is restless tonight." He shivered slightly, and wrapped his arms around himself. "And I have too much extra youki. I need to let it out." He shivered again and said, ="Koi, I'm"= before shooting a suspicious glance at Dumbledore and Draco. He started again, this time in a strange language that unsettled the humans. It was lyrical, sensual, yet it felt as if it shouldn't be spoken. ~"Hiei, I'm going to go to Makai. There's a portal to Reikai not far from here. I should be able to get in and to the portal to Makai there without setting off the wards. I won't take too long."~ Kurama licked his lips and smiled uneasily, "This language wasn't meant to be spoken by . . . Harry." He glanced up at the moonlit sky, "I will be back before morning, here."  
  
Hiei glared at him, and spoke ~"Fine. Stay AWAY from Yomi's and Mukuro's lands. Stay in the kitsune forests, neutral lands, and if you must, go pay a visit to Yuusuke. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you work off that extra energy."~ The human children exchanged a glance. Hiei's reply was evidently of the same language, but it sounded so much harsher, colder and yet, burning at the same time. They didn't like it.  
  
Kurama shook his head, ~"I wish I could, Hiei, but I must pay a visit to Yomi, at least. He knows that I am still in Ningenkai. Mukuro-" Here he gave a teasing grin, "she'll kill me if she finds out that I'm, Harry at least, the reason her only heir has disappeared. I'll go inform her of your latest mission, since I'm sure Koenma won't. Don't worry, koi, I'll avoid major fights."~  
  
~"But not minor ones, huh?"~ Hiei smiled sardonically, "I'll go file a status report with the toddler. Stay alive, fox."  
  
"I will."  
  
With that, Kurama turned and headed directly for the Forbidden Forest. Hiei spoke, not taking his eyes of his partner's retreating back, "Don't." Four pairs of eyes shot to his in surprise. Hermione had just opened her mouth to call Harry back. "Don't tell him to return. He needs this. You heard him. He will be back by morning. He never breaks his promises." As if confirming this, Harry raised an arm and with a flick of his wrist, his wand shot a small sheet of parchment to them, hovering right in front of Dumbledore and a crease spoke,  
  
"I keep my word."  
  
Hiei nodded in acknowledgement to the humans, and without further ado, blurred and disappeared. By the time they had realized that he was really and truly gone, he had fallen in step with Harry and the two walked into the forest and had melted into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END. . .sorta  
  
AN: FINALLY! It's the end. . .of the day =P I'm not that weird. . .no really, I'm not! Still. . .I am weird in the sense that it took me so many chapters to finish the first day. Now that I got the explanations over with . . . the story /should/ move faster. I have ideas that are coming out! Some stories I read said that Youko must be released on full and sickle moons, but I don't recall that from the manga or anime, so to me, Youko is restless of those days more so on full that sickle, but because Kurama had a large pent up supply of youki, Youko is more restless than normal. the language will be slightly diff for each type of youkai, it belays some characteristics of the youkai when they speak. Youkos are sensual creatures and, to me, really graceful. Hiei is a koorime fire demon mix, and much more straight-to-the-point. Y'see what I mean? 


	10. back

AN: HI! I'M BAAAAACK! Yea. . .ok. . .the new chapter. It's kinda weird, sorry! 

"English" "Japanese" or "blah blah blah" translation "Makai-nese"

Early the next morning, despite Harry's reassurances, Ron and Hermione were at the doors, waiting for him. They found Draco and Professor Dumbledore there as well. The sky brightened slowly, though the sun had not yet shown itself, and the students were getting more and more anxious. An evelope, the distinctive red of a Howlersuddenly materialized in front of Dumbledore and hung there in front of him, smoking slightly at the edges.

Theywatched silently, each wondering who would dare send a Howler to Albus Dumbledore in such a strange manner. As if unaware of the scrutiny he was under, Albus plucked the envelope out of the air and with a wave of his wand, opened it.Ron and Hermionecovered their ears, expecting a loud voice to start screaming at their Headmaster. Instead, a calm voice started speaking, not yelling- "Headmaster, I am truly sorry ifI have not been able to keep my word. I've run into a few unexpected-" here they heard a scream, not from the speaker, in the background, "-problems. I'll try to hurry back." With that cryptic note, the Howler flared up into flames and crumbled into ashes in front of Dumbledore frowned slightly, and looked towards the Forest.

"Ron," Hermione slowly said, "tell me that I have a hearing problem and that was not Harry's voice I just heard."

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron replied, just as slowly, "I'm pretty sure that was Harry."

"Ah," came the faint reply, "I thought as much."

In the silence, they faintly heard voices coming from across the grounds. At the very moment the sun broke the horizon, two distinct figure were suddenly visible, striding across the grassy lawn. Their voices rose and fell, and as they got closer, the four spectators were able to pick out the words they were saying.

"- be ecstatic that you've returned covered with blood!"

"It's not like its mine!"

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"Well is it my fault thatsomeone" sarcasm was heavy in that oneword,"ran away from their liege without telling her first?"

"I did not run away!"

"Well what do you call slipping out of the castle at night without telling her?"

"Getting out without an argument! You should have told her that you had news about me!"

"Of course! How was I supposed to do that when said someone's liege like to attack first and ask questions later?"

"I'm sure you could have found a way!"

"Do you really think Mukuro would listen to any of my messengers without killing them first?"

The two furious demons slipped into their native tongue as they continued to argue.

_"You still didn't have to destroy them!"_

_"You expectme to show mercy when given none! And you forget whom you are speaking to!"_

_"I spent a long time training those idiots! They had skulls thicker than that baka's! But of course, the great-" _Hiei's voice suddenly cut off with a sharp gesture from Kurama.

Kurama smiled grimly, the effect all the more gruesome because of the blood splattered all over him and his clothes, and said calmly, "We have forgotten ourselves Hiei." Hiei glared, crimson eyes seemingly burning a hole into all he encountered,

"Hn."

Kurama looked up at Dumbledore, neither eyes nor face betraying any emotion whatsoever, "Headmaster, I'm sorry. Excuse me, I apologize for our behavior. I also must apologize for retuning later than I said I would. Someone," he shot a dark look at his companion, who scoffed and looked away, "conveniently forgot to inform me that their liege had PMS." At this, Hiei choked and glared up at the fox-demon, who narrowed his eyes into slits. The two battled for a short while andRon could swearhe saw sparks leaping between the two demons' eyes. "This blood," He gestured at his bloodstained attire, "is not mine. Now, if you will excuse us, I am going to freshen up." With that, he spun on his heel and made to walk past them.

"Wait"

Kurama turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"What should I tell the school?

Kurama let out a breath, showing just how frustrated the normally stoic demon was. "Tell them whatever you may like, Headmaster. May we leave now?"

Dumbledore looked at him with a slight calculating glint visible in his eyes, before smiling again in his usual way. He waved a hand benevolently, "Go, go. Clean yourself up."

Kurama refraimed from snapping, and gave a short bow, "Thank you." He briskly walked up the stairs and past his friends, completely not seeing them, and disappeared into the darkness of Hogwarts. Hiei remained where he was for a split second, then flitted off after Kurama.


	11. dorms

= "Japanese"= | [Japanese (translation)]-stuff that's inserted into English conversations | ~ "Makai-nese"~ | "English"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the two left, chatter climbed in the Hall again. Draco rose and left the Hall with Crabbe and Goyle and, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before following them out. The four met up at the base of the main stairwell and headed up to Gryphindor Tower together quietly, until Draco shattered the silence. "Vince (Crabbe), Greg (Goyle), keep an eye on the small one. I don't trust him." The two nodded and they kept walking. When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione sent the three Slytherins out of hearing range before giving the password and stepping in. Despite Ron's protests, Hermione allowed the three Slytherins in as well.  
  
Draco's nose wrinkled at the gaudy colors of the common room, but wisely kept his comments to himself. He walked around, before pausing at the base of the staircase to the dorms. The other two Slytherins traded looks before accepting that this would take a while and decided to find something to do. Vincent pulled his sketchbook out of his bag, and sat down to draw the scene from the Tower window, while Gregory strolled over to inspect the books lining the bookcase and started picking out a few that looked interesting. Hermione absently approved of the classics Greg chose, before realizing that it was /Goyle/ she was approving of. Ron's jaw dropped at the evident display of intelligence from the two he had previously considered 'dumb jocks.' Hermione shook her head, claiming not to be surprised by anything anymore and snapped her fingers in front of her boyfriend's eyes, getting Ron's attention. They met with Draco at the stairs and had just started up when Hiei materialized in front of them, eyes narrowed.  
  
Ron snarled, "Move, shrimp." Hiei looked at him impassively before saying in a low voice, "You should not go up there."  
  
Ron's face reddened in fury. "I know my best friend! I know when he needs company!" Hiei just looked at him. "What would you know anyway? I said /move/!" Ron swung a punch at the shorter youth. To the three gawking humans, it appeared that Ron hit the demon, who then disappeared. The red- head looked around wildly, but to no avail. Hiei had vanished. He shrugged. "Oh well. At least he's gone." The three turned to go back up the stairs, when they realized that Hiei was standing in the exact same place- minus a bruise where Ron's punch should have hit. Ron started forward again, and loomed over Hiei. "I don't know what you did to disappear, but do it again. Move out of my way, or I'll make you move!" Ron drew his wand and Hermione gasped.  
  
Hiei approached Ron and hissed, "Do not try my patience, [ningen (human)]!" Draco's eyes widened at the way the last word was spat. Even if they did not understand Japanese, the other two could tell that Hiei meant that as an insult. Draco moved forward.  
  
= "And what, may I ask, is so bad about being a human? Are you not one yourself?"  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed even further into crimson slits. The three humans instinctively stepped back slightly in both awe and terror of the waves of power rolling off the diminutive demon. His cloak fluttering, Hiei raised a hand, ready to blast Draco down to the Slytherin dungeons, and would have done so had someone not interfered.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said sharply. Hiei immediately stopped, recognizing the signs of danger for what they were. Draco, as one who had faced other dangerous people, also knew when to back down, but Ron and Hermione, Gryphindors that they were, however, did not.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed and pushed Hiei to the side as she ran up the stairs. "What happened? Why was there blood? What did he do to you?" She shot question after question as she moved, and pointed to Hiei at the last. The fire demon scowled darkly, and shot a glare at the girl. Ron followed, roughly pushing Hiei to the side deliberately, causing the demon to hit the stone wall. Hiei's youki spiked again. Kurama's eyes met his, causing the fire koorime to back down.  
  
Hermione launched herself at him, as did Ron, and for a split second, Kurama's normally passive face became contorted with anger and gold melted into his eyes. Draco caught the look, as did Hiei, and the former moved back slightly. Hiei caught the move, and approved. The boy knew danger and when to avoid it.  
  
Kurama move to the side to avoid Hermione, and dropped to the floor to avoid Ron. He stood up, face once again passive, but eyes completely gold. Ron and Hermione gasped at the sight. The fox demon spoke in a low tone, conveying danger to those who opposed him, "Don't touch me. Hiei stopped you for a reason." Ron gaped. Suddenly, Kurama dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. Ron and Hermione made to get closer, but Kurama stayed them with a glare. He clutched at his head, grasping large handfuls of black hair in his hands, and his body shuddered. Kurama's eyes shifted back to green, then gold, then green again, the two dominant souls housed in the same body battling for control, and gasped out, "Hiei! Get them /out/!" He staggered to his feet, and disappeared through the door to the dorms.  
  
Ron and Hermione both moved to follow, but in an instant, Hiei had appeared in front of them, blocking their way. His eyes shone with determination and an anger that wasn't there before. Draco didn't move. Ron glared at the shorter youth and made to punch him again, but as soon as the red-head drew back his fist, he froze. Hiei had unsheathed his katana in a single smooth movement and had the blade pressed against the taller boy's throat. Hermione was watching with large, frightened eyes, while Draco watched coolly from his position near the base of the staircase. Hiei growled, "Leave." Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hiei pressed harder, breaking the skin and drawing a line of blood. "Leave." Ron shut his mouth, and backed away, glaring darkly at the demon and whirled around.  
  
"C'mon Hermione." She glanced warily at Hiei and hurried after Ron down the stairs. He roughly pushed past Malfoy. The blonde's mouth quirked up slightly in a smirk at the insults directed at the demon that were floating up from the Common Room. Draco turned back to face Hiei, who raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"I don't plan on leaving, you know."  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned around and slipped in through the door. Draco heard a conversation in low voices before Hiei appeared again in front of him. The fire demon opened the door slightly to let Draco precede him into the room. "You'll be . . . surprised," Draco was warned. Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement and strode into the dorm . . . and stopped short. The dorm room was a typical boy's dorm, except for the bed shadowed in the corner by the window. The roses had grown over, creating a beautiful web around the tapestry. The tapestry had not changed, but for the line of red that had appeared on the flank of the fox. Draco narrowed his eyes and walked briskly over. Two roses shot out at him, thorns elongating until they resembled tiny daggers on the stem and the wrapped around each other, effectively trapping Draco in a small cage on thorns.  
  
"Don't move, Draco- those thorns can cut through stone. Hiei. I thought told you to tell him to leave." A sharp voice surprised Draco, who turned his head towards the familiar sound and found Kurama reclining against the back of his bed, cloaked in heavy shadows.  
  
Hiei snorted and replied shortly, = "Haven't you noticed? You're getting careless, fox." = Kurama raised a questioning eyebrow. = "Concentrate." = Kurama's eyes narrowed as he let his youki reach out, then widened when he felt something lash out at him. He recoiled back, then tentatively brushed his youki out again at the confused blonde, staring at his friend with large eyes. Kurama turned to look at Hiei, who smirked and 'hn'- ed smugly. Kurama swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved towards Draco, waving aside the roses. Obediently, the thorns retracted and the blossoms retreated back to the wall, mingling with the other flowers that shifted to make room for them. Draco's mouth dropped open as he watched the flowers, /flowers/, 'listen' to his friend.  
  
As Kurama walked out of the shadow into the light, Draco gasped aloud, "Y- Your hair!" Kurama smiled wryly, and ran a hand through his now blood red locks. Draco cautiously moved forward and reached out. Kurama smiled, albeit sadly, and said,  
  
"You can touch me. I'm sorry about scaring you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well? what do you think? Its ironic.if I don't update, I get a lot of reviews, but if I update, I don't. . .i like reviews! They make me happy and give me inspiration. . .'specially those that have ideas in them =D sorry bout making them OOC. . .greg and vince were just. . .convenient, cuz I felt that they weren't doing enough. . .the slyths that I said in the beginning of the story were against voldie. . .will come into play. . .eventually. . .=P review please!!! The story will change title to 'foxes and magic' on the first of Feb. unless I get more people telling me they like the current one! Please let me know in a review and that will decide the outcome. I want to get another chapter out by valentine's day. . .so the more reviews, they longer it'll be =) 


	12. cleansing

"**Makai-nese**" "_Japanese_" "English"

* * *

Draco reached out and tentatively poked Kurama. Nothing happened. Draco reached out again, moving his hand towards his friend's hair. He had almost touched the red locks when Kurama's hand flashed out and caught Draco's wrist. Draco's eyes widened, "H-harry?" 

Kurama leaned forward, green eyes cold, and hissed, "_What do you think you are doing? Release him_!" Draco blinked at his friend, scared and confused, not having any idea what was going on, and saying as much. Kurama's other hand reached behind him and pulled out a green, sharp looking dagger. If Draco didn't know better, he would have said it was a blade of grass ...but that isn't possible ...is it? Kurama leaned forward again, pressing the grass that he had transformed against the blonde's neck, tightening his hand on Draco's wrist in a bruising grasp. "**Release him**!"

"_Hn. The human's scared_**,"** Hiei muttered. Kurama abruptly let go of Draco, who stumbled backwards, and turned to Hiei, eyes unreadable. He asked quietly, too quietly to be heard by the frightened human,

"_Then what do you suggest I do, Hiei? I can't leave that...thing in him_!" Kurama laughed hysterically, and his voice shook with a panicked note that had never been there before. "_I could kill him, yes, but what would that accomplish? Tell me, koi, what can I do?"_ Draco's eyes widened even further, scared and frightened, watched from the comforting shadows of the bed.

Hiei looked at the mortal closely, Draco wilting under the fierce stare, then Hiei turned to his lover. "_It's inactive_." Hiei frowned slightly, "_Cleanse him_," he suggested. Kurama's eyes widened,

"/_Cleanse/ him? Are you insane? He's_" Kurama lowered his voice again, "_human! We don't know what might happen to him!_" Kurama frowned, somber again, "But we have no choice." He turned to Draco, face determined, "Draco?" The blonde looked at him questioningly. "Do you trust me?"

Draco drew back, surprised. He thought about it. During the past year, he would have said yes in a heartbeat, but after the strange events that happened last night and this morning, he wasn't sure. "Why?"

"I need to do something to you, for your own good and safety as well as mine, Hiei's, and pretty much everyone in this school's. There is...something I need out of... umm...out of you. But I need you to trust me. Do, no, will you trust me?"

"... Yes."

Kurama smiled gratefully, "Thank you. I must warn you, though, it will hurt. A lot. Are you still willing?" Draco paled, but nodded. "Alright." Kurama gently propelled Draco to stand in the middle of the room, where Hiei had cleared a large circle on the floor and was currently using a torch to scorch a perfectly round circle onto the stone. In some part of his mind that wasn't quaking in terror, Draco vaguely wondered how it was possible to draw a perfect circle with a fire, but dismissed it in favor of going back to being terrified of what was going on.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft "Draco." Said Malfoy looked up. "Remove your shirt and anything else you do not want blood on." Draco slipped out of his robe and removed his shirt, keeping his left arm tight by his side. Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Will your pants be ok? I really think this will stain." Draco nodded nervously. "Very well. Give me your left arm."

Draco averted his eyes, "Will my right arm work?" Kurama's eyes narrowed, and before Draco had realized it, Kurama's green eyes had flashed gold, and his arm was now in Kurama's hand, Dark Mark bared. Draco looked up and saw that Kurama's eyes were once again green, filled with pain and anger. Draco couldn't look into those expressive green eyes, and dropped his gaze. Kurama gently ran a long finger over the ugly mark.

"Is this what you didn't want me to see?" Draco flushed. "Aah. I see." He smiled softly and gently, lifting Draco's face to meet him in the eye. "It will be gone. When I am finished, it will be gone. But because of this," Kurama pressed down onto the Mark, "it will be even more painful. Will you trust me?" Draco gulped. His tolerance to pain was moderate at best. He didn't know how he had managed to refrain from yelling each time he felt the Mark burn but...he may be free of it. Draco nodded. Kurama smiled brilliantly. "Wonderful. Hiei, if you would," Hiei wordlessly held out the dagger he had removed from Kurama's trunk. Kurama took the blade and held it reverently. He glanced along the blade, and satisfied by the sharpness, turned to Draco, "Last chance to back out."

Draco bit back the reply that came to mind and instead said, "Let's just get this over with, all right?" Kurama grinned. Hiei had drawn the curtains when Kurama first stormed into the dorm, so the tower was dark, no rays peeking past the heavy velvet drapes. Kurama reached a hand into his hair and drew out a blossom. Crushing the plant, he spread the paste that had formed into a pentagram, leaving just barely enough space for Draco and him to stand in the middle. Both demons started chanting in their native tongue and try as he might, Draco couldn't catch the words. Kurama started to glow a soft silver that grew brighter and brighter, till Draco had to squint his eyes in order to see, then dropped back to a pale glow.

When the point of the ceremonial blade was placed onto the Dark Mark, he bit his lip hard enough to drop blood to prevent himself from screaming. He was a Malfoy! But it burned! Oh, how it burned! Kurama had his eyes closed and slowly pushed on the point, breaking the skin. He let six drops of blood well out before sealing the cut. Hiei stopped chanting. Kurama took a deep breath, he was on his own now, and raised the blade. He made three ritual slashes in the air above Draco's head and moved the dagger back to the blonde's arm. The tip was pressed against the soft skin of his elbow's juncture and Kurama started cutting runes down his arm. The light cuts left bloody marks, but didn't drip enough to mar the magical symbols. Draco screamed. The pain was excruciating, dignity and name be dammed.

* * *

Downstairs, Ron was fuming because Draco hadn't come downstairs yet. "Why does that bloody gitget to stay upstairs and we don't? Who does that shrimp think he is?" Pace pace pace, spin, pace pace pace. Greg watchedhim amusedly and Vince just ignored the two. Hermione sighed, 

Hermione snapped, "Ron, will you please stop tha-" She was cut off by a loud scream that came from upstairs.

"That was Draco!" In a flash the two Slytherins were out of their seats and up the stairs, followed closely by the Gryphindors. They stopped short, horrified at the sight in front of them. Draco was standing in the middle of the room, electricity crackling up his arm to the rest of his body, of which the top half was uncovered. The blonde was screaming like he was under Cruciatus. Kurama's face was pale, but determined, as he held a knife over the wrist's pulse point, and he was /glowing/ silver. The four observers could effectively make out lines of blood all the way down the arm from the elbow to the wrist . Ron and Hermione gasped at the sight of the Dark Mark, whereas Vince and Greg grew increasingly mad at the blood dripping down Draco's arm.

They had seen enough. Vince and Greg bellowed aloud and charged at the two. Kurama raised calm eyes, having sensed them when they had come in and all four of them gasped. Kurama's eyes were green, yes, but they had distinct gold veins that had not been there before. The multi-colored irises startled Crabbe and Goyle, but they resumed their charge. When they got to about three feet away, they found themselves thrown back. Hiei scowled at them. "This is his, "he jerked his head towards Draco, "own choice. If you interrupt, youmay kill both of them," he growled. Greg and Vince glared, but backed down nonetheless.

Kurama lowered the knife so the point was resting directly on the pulse and slowly pressed, breaking the skin, before making a 180 degree turn, the nonstop chanting echoing throughout the room. Draco screamed again, before dropping unconscious. Kurama caught the limp youth and gently lowered him onto the floor. He raised a hand, andthe two Snakesstarted forwards, but were stopped by Hiei. "What more do you want from him? He's already unconscious!" Vince cried, Greg backed that up by nodding furiously and they moved forwards to take him again. Hiei leveled a harsh glare at all four of them, daring them to come closer. They paled, and didn't. Kurama quickly spread another paste over the cuts, making them glow a bright blue. When they could see Draco's arm again, the cuts had all healed completely, leaving no trace that they had ever been there. The Dark Mark had vanished. Kurama had stopped glowing and had a cup overturned on the floor, trapping something inside it. They glanced at the cup that had started to slide across the floor, curious, before Hiei stepped on it, effectively preventing anymore movement.

Kurama looked wearily at the audience, though no one would know it, and inwardly sighed. He smiled gaily at Greg and Vince, who were looking at him furiously, hiding his tiredness inside. He spoke softly, "_Gomen nasai, Draco wa daijoubu desu_." The two looked confused. Kurama furrowed his brow and said again, carefully, "I'm sorry, Draco is fine. He'll be his normal self as soon as he wakes up." Draco stirred and groaned. Kurama exclaimed brightly, much like his Harry self, "Speak of the devil! C'mon Draco! How long you gonna sleep?"

Draco groggily sat up, holding his head, "Stop being so damn cheerful, Potter!" Kurama grinned. Draco stood, and then wobbled slightly, causing Greg and Vine to rush over.

"You may want to be careful, Draco. You've just gone through pain that cannearly rival the Cruciatus," Kurama said, smile still on his face, and then muttered darkly, "If that bastard had been active. . ."

"What?"

"_Nandemonai!_ Nothing at all!" He smiled brightly and said, "I'm sure you must be feeling hungry, Draco! Its time for lunch! Crabbe, Goyle," the two looked at Kurama, "Take Draco to get something to eat, willya?" and without waiting for a reply, he answered his own question, "Great!" He beamed, and Draco shot him a glare. Suddenly, Hermione gasped. Everyone turned to her questioningly, "What's up, 'Mione?"

"We missed all our morning classes!" Hermione cried, agahast. They rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, lets go to lunch." All seven of them left the dorm room, Kurama smiling teasingly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama noticed Hiei's movement- the fire demon had left his side, picked up the cup, sealed it with youki, and reappeared next to Kurama, no one else noticing that he had ever moved. Kurama said quietly, too quietly for human ears, "Thank you." No response from Hiei. When the first rays of sun hit Kurama, everyone gasped.

"Harry! Your hair! It's red!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching out to feel his hair. Kurama dodged her hand, feeling slightly panicked. He had forgotten! He quickly stepped back into the shadows, preventing his asian face from being seen clearly. His fingers curled around the warm wood of his wand, and he felt the shaft hum with power, relaxing him. He smiled disarmingly,

"It is, isn't it? Do you like it? It's a nifty little charm I found. No one would be able to tell that I'm," here his voice turned slightly sarcastic, "The-Boy-Who- Bloody- Lived would they?" He took out his wand and pointed it at his head, while reaching out with his youki, "Finite Incantatum." His hair was once again black. Hiei flinched slightly at the burst of youki that flared from the already youki-deprived demon as he struggled to keep up his happy façade, the inner weariness not showing up on his face. "Now, Draco, go get something to eat, yes?" With that, Kurama made shooing motions at the pale boy.

With dubious glances at each other, the three Slytherins left the Common room, Crabbe and Goyle anxiously bombarding Draco with questions as soon as they stepped outside. Ron, Hermione, and Kurama followed them out, Hiei having disappeared when no one was watching. Kurama could feel his lover's youki nearby, and drew strength from that. "Ron, Hermione, I'll see you two in the Great Hall or Transfiguration, whichever comes first, ok?" They agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and left in the direction of the Great Hall, shooting Kurama worried looks from over their shoulders as they walked.

Kurama grinned and waved at them cheerfully, until they were out of sight, then let the smile drop from his lips. He walked out towards the gardens, certain that no one would be there at this time, and sank down under a large tree. The oak, sensing his weariness, rearranged his branches to allow sunlight to stream through and to provide adequate shade. Kurama gratefully leaned into the tree, letting himself relax his body slowly, slwoly replenished his youki. It would take a while, but he should be fine in a few days. Hiei appeared next to him, and Kurama smiled gently at the diminutive demon. Comfortable silence reigned, before Hiei put in his two cents,

"_Stupid fox, you're going to be exhausted for days."_

Kurama laughed, and said teasingly, ruffling Hiei's hair, "Why, Hiei! Are you showing concern? You're slipping!"

"Hn."

The two sat in silence against the trunk of the tree, watching clouds drift across the sky. As sounds from the Hall floated across the grounds, Kurama leaned down and captured Hiei's lips in a kiss.

* * *

owari


	13. transfiguration

AN: I'm going to stop putting in translations for stuff that I assume you guys know, for example, 'konnichiwa' and 'baka' or 'kitsune.' R&R! btw, my sn will be changed from 'ccs rox' to 'obsydia' as a play off 'obsidian' on march first!  
  
Reviewers: im sorry im not able to respond to each of them individually, but I promise you that I read eaech and every one of them! They make me happy =) thanks to you all! If theres a question that I haven't answered that's in an earlier review, I WILL have the answer put into the story sooner or later...depending on how fast I can make it work to the plots benefit!  
  
Telepathy- /Kurama to Hiei/ \hiei to Kurama\ = "Japanese" = ~ "Makai-nese"~ "English" "[Japanese that I think need (translations)] in English dialogue" – I wont use this very often...if you need a translation, let me know in a review and ill mention it in the AN of the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Transfiguration rolled around, Kurama had visibly calmed down. He sat in the back of the classroom with Hiei, was who perched on the window sill. The students filed in one by one, each sparing the new student a curious glance, but taking their seats. Hiei slipped off the window and tok the seat between Kurama and the window. Ron and Draco, who looked fine, glared at each other, before Hermione settled the argument by sliding into the empty seat on the other side of Kurama. Draco huffily sat in the seat in front of the demon, and Ron took Hermione's other side.  
  
The bell rang, and Professor McGonagall strode in, and announced to the class, "This year, we will be starting Animagus theory and transformations. Not all of you will have the ability, and a rare few of you will have the ability to take on more than one form, though I highly doubt it." McGonagall was addressing the class, but it was quite obvious she was making the point for Kurama, who was known to be able to accomplish the impossible or the improbable. Kurama rolled his eyes discreetly. "What is the highest number of animagus forms recorded?" Hermione's hand shot into the air. McGonagall nodded at her. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"That would be correct. No one has ever-"  
  
"Hn. Wrong."  
  
McGonagall stopped her lecture, surprised at the interruption. She frowned disapprovingly, "Mr...Hiei, would you please give a last name. It is quite discourteous for a superior to have to refer to you by your given name." Kurama shot a panicked glance and opened his mouth to make up a name for the fire-demon. Said demon was currently starting to smoke at the insult of being called an inferior, but calmed down when Kurama laid a warning hand on his arm.  
  
"Professor, Hiei' last name is..."  
  
"Minamino." Kurama shot his head around, mouth gaping at the last name Hiei chose and sent him questioning look.  
  
"My last name is Minamino." Hiei gave a pointed glare at the fox, who quickly backed down and agreed. /Minamino, Hiei? / Kurama asked teasingly, sending an amused glance at Hiei. \Hn. Baka kitsune.\ Kurama smiled, and flushed slightly. /Your kitsune. /  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed smugly.  
  
"Very well, Mr...Minamino," McGonagall said, stumbling over the foreign name. "Who do you know who has more than three animagus forms?" Kurama groaned and buried his face into his hands. /Hiei...please...they don't know about shape shifters. Besides, that doesn't really count anyways. / Hiei narrowed his eyes. \Fine. \ He shook his head, indicating he didn't have an answer.  
  
McGonagall nodded sharply, "Thank you. Next time please, do not interrupt me. Merlin is the only known wizard to have three animagus forms, though stronger wizards and witches throughout history such as the Founders are known to have two. I myself only have one, as you well know, but our esteemed Headmaster has two." Whispering broke out as the class debated over this new tidbit of information. Kurama frowned- this may be some cause for concern. /Hiei... / \I'll be careful, kitsune. His reiki is distinctive.\  
  
McGonagall clapped her hands to gain the class's attention. "I want at three feet on the theory of Animagi, due next class, as well as a list of possible animagus forms for you and why. We will be using potions to determine who has the ability for the Animagus transfiguration, as well as what you will be next class. You may start now. Everything you need to know is either in your textbook or in the library." The sounds of paper rustling and quills scratching across parchment signaled the start of the class as they began to try to find enough information for their essay.  
  
By the end of class, Hermione had filled a foot and a half in her smallest writing of information, Ron had three sentences down and was groaning about how much work they had to do, after being caught napping ("Mr. Weasly! Five points from Gryphindor for sleeping during class!"), and Draco had about a six inches and had started compiling a list of possible animagus forms. Kurama and Hiei, who took up his seat on the window again, were having a quiet conversation, neither having had started either assignment. McGonagall stepped out of the room, and class became total pandemonium, many abandoning their work and turning to talk with their neighbor. Parchment planes flew around the room often directed with a spell, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were having a competition to see who could keep the most books in the air with Wingardium Leviosa. Various others were placing bets on whose books would crash to the floor first. In the corner next to window, it was still relatively quiet.  
  
~ "Dumbledore may cause a problem, as we don't know either one of his animagus forms. Be careful, Hiei. He mustn't find out that you're a youkai!"~ Kurama cautioned softly. ~"Also, McGonagall has an animagus form- a cat." ~ Kurama closed his eyes and lowered his mental barriers slightly. Hiei reached up and slightly released his ward, just enough for the Jagan to be able to catch the telepathic images that Kurama was sending him as the fox demon gave instructions. ~ "Don't get caught! Filch and his cat also wanders the corridors at night, trying to catch students out of bed, so be careful. If you can do so without alerting him, try to find out either of Dumbledore's animagus forms. Remember, he can use Occlumency and is a Legilimens."~ Thus saying, sending images of the people he spoke of as he spoke, he wrapped up his talk with a last warning. ~ "There are ghosts around, who will report to the Headmaster, as well as a poltergeist- Peeves. He will do anything to draw attention to you if he sees you."~  
  
~ "Hn. You underestimate me, fox."~  
  
Kurama laughed softly. "That I do, Hiei. Gomen ne," he said lightly, teasing the small youkai. Draco turned around, resting his arms on Kurama's desk.  
  
"What do you do, Harry?"  
  
= "Mm-mm. Nandemonai." = Kurama shook his head, dismissing the question and changing the topic, "What animals do you think you might be?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "It's always 'nothing' lately. Alright, I'll pretend I don't know what you just did and answer your question," Kurama smiled innocently. Draco picked up his list and started reading; Ron and Hermione had leaned over and were listening too, at this point. "Eagle owl or panther- that's the Malfoy crest, Snake- Slytherin, Raven-" here, Draco shrugged, "I may not be as smart as Granger, but I'm still quite clever." Ron sniggered, and Draco shot a glare over. "Shut it, Weasley. That's all I have so far."  
  
"Hey Malfoy! You forgot one!" Ron said. Draco raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow,  
  
"And what might that be, Weasley?"  
  
"A ferret!" Ron yelled, getting the attention of the rest of the class. The Gryphindors broke down laughing, and the Slytherins stiffened, annoyed. Draco's face tinged pink, but he raised his head defiantly and said, proudly, "Then I suppose you'll be a weasel, Weasel?"  
  
Ron flushed then raised his wand, eager to do some harm to the blonde. Silence fell. A large crash announced the releasing of the levitation spell, but no one paid attention to that, all centering on the possible conflict in the corner. In a flash, Kurama was out of his seat and standing between them, as was Hiei. Kurama was holding Ron's wand in his hand, and Hiei had Draco's. The two wandless wizards gaped at them, as did much of the class.  
  
"H-how did you get our wands?"  
  
"Your grips weren't right. Ron, you're holding your wand too tightly- if you get hit with Expelliarmus, you will be blasted back harshly, possible hitting a wall and losing consciousness. Draco- your wand was too loosely held, if you get hit with Expelliarmus, you may not get hurt, but you will die without your wand if you cannot use muggle ways of defense." Kurama graciously gave the wands back to their owners and got them back into their seats just as McGonagall came back into the room. She took a severe look around, noting the students out of their seats, and the stiff postures of the two houses as well as the huge pile of books at the feet of the two Gryphindors.  
  
"Ms. Granger, was there any problems while I was out of the room?"  
  
"Pro-"  
  
Kurama cut her off smoothly, "No, Professor. No problems at all."  
  
McGonagall gave a slightly disbelieving look at him, before saying sternly, "Very well then. Remember, three feet on Animagus theory, and a list of possible forms. You are dismissed."  
  
The class rushed out of the classroom eagerly, while the NEWT Potions students turned to trudge down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next up! Potions with Snape! Ok...im going to rant a bit abt a review I got from someone I who refered to themselves as 'pissed off.' Even if they're prob. Never gonna read this, im gonna say it anyways: Mr/ Ms. Pissed of, if you didn't want to read the story, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED IT! I clearly wrote in the summary that it was SLASH so if you didn't like it, you didn't have to read it! And if you actually DO read it, you would realize that there is barely any romance at ALL! Yeesh! Dammit! Ok...calm....anyways, I hope you like the story so far! There will be a plot, I promise! Im just...not quite there yet...sorry! Also, if anyone can think of any ideas for Draco's animagus form or Ron or Hermione, please let me know! Abt Hiei's last name, I just thought it was cute. Jaganshi was overused, and I thought, why not? Minamino Shuuichi might come into the story later too~ lol! Please review! Btw- remember! My sn is going to be changed to 'obsydia' on the first of march! 


	14. languages

Disclaimer: whoa...been a while since I last said this but, no matter how much I wish it, YYH and HP don't belong to me! Don't sue me! And featured in this chapter, "Mission X" doesn't belong to me either!  
  
Telepathy- /Kurama to Hiei/ \hiei to Kurama\ | = "Japanese" = | ~ "Makai-nese"~ | "English" "[Japanese that I think need (translations)] in English dialogue" – I wont use this very often...if you need a translation, let me know in a review and ill mention it in the AN of the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama, Hermione, and Draco trooped down to the dungeons, Ron having dropped Potions as soon as he could. They met up with Seamus, Dean and, surprisingly, Neville half way there. Together, with Kurama separating the Slytherin from the Gryphindors to prevent conflict, they walked down to the door of the classroom, where the other students waited, a mix of all four houses. Draco moved over, less tense in the company of his Slytherins. Longbottom had studied hard to pass the theory section, with help from Hermione, and without Snape looming over him, his practical was much better than expected. Kurama remembered clearly that when he had been asked why he was willing to suffer another year of potions, Neville's face had transformed. He went from a nervous, shy boy to a confident youth who stated proudly, "I will become an Auror- to avenge my mum and dad and to make Gran proud of me."  
  
Kurama smiled faintly at the memory. Neville had said that he 'will' become an Auror, not that he was 'going to try.' Hiei materialized at his elbow, startling the others. Kurama looked down at him and asked softly, ~ "Did you get anything?"~  
  
~ "Hn. No. His mind is strong. I need a place where I can release the Jagan completely."~  
  
~ "Understood."~  
  
With that, Hiei melted into the shadows again, more at ease to move under the cover of darkness. Kurama looked up to meet the bewildered looks of his friends and allies. "What?" They looked at each other somewhat uneasily. "What?" Kurama asked again, annoyance tinting his voice.  
  
Draco took the initiative. "You and Hiei!"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Whenever you guys are speaking in that strange language of yours, no one understands what you're saying! Its so strange...kind of like when you speak Paresltongue...but different," Many people looked uncomfortable at the mention of the snake-tongue, a few shifted and murmmered among themselves, but Kurama ignored them easily with years of practice. Draco shot them a glare a continued, "You two sound different even though its obvious your speaking the same language. Could we learn it?" This last part was spoken curiously. The rest of the group also looked curious, and a few of the Gryphindors had pleading looks on their faces. Hiei appeared a scowl on his face. "You won't be able to." Draco turned to Kurama, as pleadingly as his pride would allows.  
  
Kurama merely smiled and shook his head, "I don't think it wise. It is hard to get the pronunciation of most of the words correct."  
  
Hiei nodded sharply in agreement. "Not to mention the minor differences in lots of the definitions."  
  
Seamus blinked. "What?"  
  
"Ah . . . How can I explain?"Kurama folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "Hmm . . . how many words for 'kill' are there in English?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Seamus rubbed the back of his neck while he thought, not really seeing the relevance. "Well . . . not many. I mean, kill, murder, execute. Maybe a couple more."  
  
"The language we speak," Kurama began, "is a language spoken by fighters. Can you guess how many words for 'kill' are a part of it?"  
  
Seamus frowned. ". . . eight?"  
  
Hiei snorted, smirking. "Try over twenty."  
  
"What!?" The whole group cried, surprised and aghast.  
  
Kurama began to tick off definitions on his fingers. "There's plain 'kill,' then there's to kill as an assassin, to kill for sport or fun, kill for food, torture to death, to kill with a blade, to kill from afar --as with a bow--, to kill through poison, kill in revenge, kill by mistake, kill in anger, mercy killing --also known as putting someone out of their misery--, to kill a brother or sister, to kill a parent, kill a distant cousin or uncle or other extended family member, to kill for love, to kill while in bloodlust, to kill someone to acquire power, to kill to acquire wealth, to kill to acquire land or territory, to kill to acquire power, wealth AND territory, to kill in order to protect something or someone, to kill in self-defense, to kill just for the heck of it, to kill something for the mere reason that it's an annoyance . . ." He glanced idly at Hiei. "Am I missing any?"  
  
"/Azhglav/."  
  
"Yeah, there you go. To kill oneself. Suicide. Suicide for love, suicide in sorrow, suicide in spite, and probably more that I can't remember . . . Get our point?"  
  
Seamus swallowed audibly, pale faced, as was the rest of them. "Yea."  
  
There was silence for a short moment.  
  
Hiei frowned and said softly, "The sensei's coming. Are you supposed to all be outside?"  
  
"How do you know that, short stuff?" a sixth year Slytherin asked, sneering down at Hiei. The fire demon's youki flared, and Kurama quickly placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. /Hiei...calm down, I will deal with him later, I promise you that. / Hiei looked up at his lover to see two eyes of smoldering green flame, quickly smothered and masked.  
  
Kurama lifted his head and listened, quickly confirming what Hiei said. "He's right. C'mon, let's go. Snape's coming, and we don't need to lose points on the first day of class." He turned to the sixth year and said coolly, "I would not doubt what Hiei says, Mosathor. Next time, you may lose your head."  
  
The Gryphindors looked at him, surprised, but followed Kurama into the classroom. With a toss of his head, Draco easily and quietly sent the Slytherins in as well, the Ravenclaws and few Hufflepuffs following behind the two houses. The Slytherins drifted towards the front of the classroom, the Gryphindors to the back, and the other two filled in any available seats.  
  
Hiei watched from the shadow he had retreated into, and his opinion of Draco raised another notch. To be able to control the house like that, easily and without conflict, Draco must be powerful. Hiei smirked; Draco had just gained a small amount of his respect- within a day of meeting him, no less. Kurama snickered softly as Hiei's train of thought lightly slipped through his mental shields, meeting no resistance. /Getting soft, koi?/ \Hn.\  
  
"What's so funny?" Dean turned from his seat to the right of Kurama and asked, curious. Hermione, to his left, nose buried in a book, also looked curious, though she tried not to appear as if she was listening. Kurama snickered again, shaking his head slightly in response to Dean's question.  
  
"Ow! Itai, Hiei!" Kurama stood and turned to glare down at the short demon who had just bopped him on the head. Dean's mouth dropped open at the sudden appearance, as did many of the other students. "What was that for?"  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune. Your fault."  
  
"/MY/ fault? What did /I/ do?"  
  
"You shouldn't have laughed at me."  
  
"Mou..." Kurama rolled his eyes, before laughing and ruffling Hiei's hair. Hiei ducked away and glared, growling without sting in his words,  
  
"If that had been anyone but you..." \They would find themselves in several pieces strewn across the floor...\ Kurama laughed aloud at that.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Five points from Gryphindor for being out of your seat!" Snape strode in, glaring balefully at anyone who looked at him, with the exception of his Slytherins, who preened at the sight of their Head of House. Kurama quickly sat down. Snape looked around and scowled, "What are you lot doing? Get out your things!" Papers and cloth rustled as the students hastily did as the Potions Master bid. This was going to be a long class...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A huge chunk of that, the part about languages, from "I don't think it wise." to "There was silence for a short moment," was from Kurome Shiretsu's 'Mission X', slightly edited to support my story. Go read it! Its really good! This was a kinda weird chapter...sorry! I'll get more into details next time! I know I promised Potions with the snarky Potions Master, but I just got back from a school trip. I had wanted to get a chapter out before I left...but FF.Net's login page was down...so I couldn't upload it...grrz! Lol...=) I promise, really, that the next chapter will be the actual Potions lesson! Btw, the picture I mentioned a few chapters ago that was on Kurama's desk of him and the YYH gang is this one (you know the drill...copy, paste, take out the spaces...: http: // www. Anime addiction. net/ anime/ yuyu/ wallpaper/ wallpaper15. jpg the pic is from one of the endings...I only meant the color pic in the middle...lol...just...ignore the 'forever fornever'....not sposed to be there...lol...=) 


	15. potions

HIII! Another update! This one is half the potions lesson, cuz its longer than I expected, and I hafta go pack for my japan trip tomorrow...im going to buy a LOT of YYH stuff! =D one reviewer asked me why I use /this/ so much...and I took at look at the chapter (s)he reviewed (#6), and realized that I did use /that/ a lot. Starting a few chapters ago, /this/ became Kurama's way of speaking telepathically to Hiei. Before, it was just to emphasize certain words or phrases. I've switched to using *this* when I want emphasis or THIS. Just for your info~ =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape glared, watching as his students took out their ingredients. Once the majority of the preparation was finished, he waved his wand and the chalk started to write the instructions on the chalkboard as he spoke.  
  
"No doubt you have forgotten what I have attempted to cram into your tiny brains these past years over the summer. To those of you joining us, "His gaze settled on the sixth years, who gulped, "let me remind you that this is a NEWT class. There will be no leniency given and I expect no slacking. Today, we will be working on a potion to prepare you for the Animagus Potion you will be brewing for the seventh years in Transfiguration. If you are not in that particular class, you will be brewing another potion next class. Today, however all of you will be brewing the Age Reducer potion. This is a potion often used by older witches, and sometimes wizards," here, a cough was heard that sounded suspiciously like 'Lockhart' and Snape's lips twisted in what might be considered a malicious smile, "to return to their younger form. Temporarily. Too much use, however, may damage the brain and possibly your physical form, causing it to age faster." That shut the girls up.  
  
"Partners are..." He narrowed his eyes and peered around the room. "Mosathor, Parkinson." Pansy shot an annoyed look over at the sixth year who was looking pleased to be paired with a seventh year. "Finnegan, Thomas. Malfoy, Zambini. Bones, Finch-Fletchely. Baddock, Bole. Lovegood, Turpin." On and on the names were paired, suprisingly, Snape paired them with people from their own house until there were only two left. Snape sneered delightfully, "Potter...Longbottom."  
  
Neville sent an apologetic look over to Kurama, who sent back a reassuring glance. Kurama was quickly thinking ahead...one of the ingredients for today's potion was the juice from the Zense no Mi, even if it wasn't known as that in the Ningenkai. Here it was known as Fruit of the Past. Much vaguer, but safer, as they didn't know it could bring out your past life...well, Kurama amended in his mind, most people probably didn't really have another soul so they probably just disappeared. Also, the Zense no Mi in the Ningenkai was much less potent than the ones found in the Makai.  
  
With Neville, he could prevent disaster by pretending Neville made the mistake when he changed the potion. He looked up to the blackboard as Neville moved next to him and placed the cauldron on the fire. Two drops to take back a year. Snape had wanted them to make the potion so they would look like their eleven year old selves- when they first entered Hogwarts. For any sixth year/ seventh year pairings, they would time it to the first year of the seventh years. At the end of class, Snape will choose one person from each pair to test the Potion on. Knowing the Slytherin Head, he will definitely choose Potter to experiment on, knowing that Neville probably messed up the potion.  
  
If Kurama takes the potion that was brewed to return to Harry's eleven-year- old form, he could very well accidentally revert completely to Shuuichi's, because the dominant soul in the body was Shuiichi. Still, with a bit of his powers, Kurama will be able to affect the potency so he could take more without harming the fragile ningen body. Kurama did a quick mental calculation, and then slid a guilty look over at Neville. He didn't want to, but the potion will most likely be ruined...and he will still have to compensate for the mistakes Neville were sure to make. Kurama let out a silent sigh. No matter how well the quiet boy did on the OWLS, with Snape looming over his shoulder, he was just as bad as before.  
  
~ "Hiei,"~ Kurama hissed quietly, too soft for human ears. A black shape pulled out of the shadow behind them and solidified into the demon that the Potion's Master had forgotten. Neville squeaked in surprise, and then quailed under the force of Hiei's glare. Kurama placed a restraining hand on the fire demon's shoulder and leaned down. He saturated a finger in youki and wrote quickly, positive that Hiei's eyes could keep up: Ward. Youki. AN: Also from Mission X.Red eyes narrowed in thought, before a slight displacement of hair indicated that Hiei had nodded. Kurama smiled thankfully. The black cloaked demon slid back into the shadows, before loosening the ward on his Jagan to wrap a shield around Kurama.  
  
"Neville, I'll go get the ingredients, ok?" Neville nodded, placing the cauldron onto the fire. /Hiei. Control the fire. And be careful around the boy. / \Hn.\ Kurama reached the front and took the piece of fruit that had been carefully sliced by the potions master to give just barely the amount of juice needed for the potion. Sliding it into his pocket, he infused the plant with sealed youki- he will release the seal and flood youki into the fruit as soon as Neville's back was turned and change the amount of drops the fruit held. As he passed Morsathor's cauldron, he dropped a small, seemingly harmless seed in- but when was anything that Kurama carried *really* harmless? "Arigato" was said softly when he reached his station, and Kurama heard a faint grunt of acknowledgement from the corner as he felt the youki shield around him dissipate.  
  
A bright smile was all it took to convince Neville that nothing was wrong and the two Gryphindors started on their task of preparing the Potion. Many times, Kurama had to add other ingredients to the potion to prevent it from blowing up too early, or to stop Neville before he added something Kurama won't be able to fix without making it obvious. The kitsune glanced from the corner of his eye at the cauldron where Pansy was chopping the wormwood and Mosathor was stirring. He muttered under his breath, "Warn her." Hiei understood the cryptic message and left his corner, and as he breezed past the work station, said into Pansy's ear in a low tone,  
  
"Move back."  
  
Pansy glanced around, confused, but Kurama met her eyes and nodded slightly. The Slytherin girl's lips curled in an understanding smile, and moved to her textbook, a few feet away. She flipped it open to the correct page, and under the pretense of reading, gently nudged Blaise's leg. The dark haired boy glanced over, and Pansy passed over a quickly jotted note. The dark-haired Slytherin gave her a strange look, but palmed the note anyways. Hiei, back in his shadow behind Kurama, looked over, his sharp eyes able to see the writing on the parchment. He read 'aloud,' in the sense that he was sending the images to Kurama through their link:  
  
Potter-Mosathor. Prank? Watch. =)  
  
Kurama stifled a laugh at the sight of the little happy face Pansy drew at the end of the cryptic note. It seemed that the Slytherins who were allied with him didn't approve of Mosathor. Draco and Blaise glanced over, questioning, and Kurama gave a feral grin that was more suited to his Youko form...not that they knew. Hiei sniggered softly. \You look strange with that look on Potter's face.\ /Oh shush, you./ Kurama replied, good-naturedly.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes for a second, mimicking the actions of a headache, and reched out the room with the small amount of youki he could access in the human form. Where was it....there! He gleefully twisted the strands of power that were sealing the youki in the seed he had tossed into Mosathor's cauldron earlier. Unseen under the opaque potion, a small plant bloomed, melting quickly as it came into contact with the hot potion, into a sticky paste at the bottom.  
  
The paste quickly dissolved into the potion, turning the dark red potion a bright blue. Kurama caught Pansy's eyes and smiled apologetically. He had just ruined their potion. Pansy smirked and shook her head, showing she wanted Mosathor to be pranked just as much as Kurama wanted to prank him.  
  
The potion started to bubble, and Mosathor looked at it uncertaintly. He glanced over at Pansy, who quickly ducked her head and continued reading her textbook. He shrugged and continued to stir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Explanations for hard to understand stuff:  
  
Zense no Mi (fruit of past life) - what Kurama used to intentionally transform into Youko during the Ankoku Bujutsukai (Dark Tournament)  
  
The reason for the ward- when Kurama's in Harry's body, he has access to a very small amount of youki- even less so than when he's in Shuuichi's body. When he needs more youki than Harry usually has, the magical folk around him will notice, and that may create problems, especially in the Potions room where the youki might affect some of the plant. Hiei's ward effectively cut off the flow of youki from Kurama to the rest of the room, so he could "stuff" youki into the seed. Because the youki was sealed, he can release the seal with a small amount of youki- the youki he can access as Harry.  
  
Why the two don't always 'talk' telepathically- technically, speaking mind to mind requires a small amount of youki to connect. Besides, its like they're qua-lingual (Japanese, common Makai-nese, English, and telepathic)...another language will pop up later...sorry about making so many languages...it seems to be necessary for this story...=S. They use whatever language comes to mind first, or is the most convenient at the moment, for example, because 'common makai-nese' is their native language, they slip into it when they lose control, like when Kurama killeda buncha Mukuro's sentries earlier. Hiei isn't a very chatty person, so he usually only likes to tease Kurama through their special link...awww~ When they speak telepathically, they aren't really using a certain language...I suppose if you're bi/tri/whatever-lingual, you know what I mean...I'm bilingual, and my thoughts just sort of run on...and on...and on...in no particular language. More often than not, I think in a mix of both. The thing is, they understand each other and that's all that matters.  
  
Should I put Harry Potter into the story later? As in, let Shuuichi and Harry split into two bodies for a while? Cause I have a story idea that would work if it happened, as well as one that would work if it didn't. Please vote, readers, in a review! REviws make me HAPPY! 


	16. prank

AN: and another chapter appears! im really sorry about how slow im updating, but im having a hard time juggling school right now...my mom promised me a trip to japan for the YYH convention if I can get a 3.9 GPA, so im trying really hard...kinda =P so im a bit of a slicker...alright...im a LOT of a slacker...that's cuz I like fanfics more than hw! =P bleh! So there mom! Aaaanyways, ill try to get the next chapter up faster next time! I just really wanted to get this up today...cuz its my BIRTHDAY!!! ^^ so I want reviews as my b-day gift~ reviews make me haaaappy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bubbles grew larger and larger, and Mosathor frantically looked around to notice that everyone else's potion was neither a shade of blue nor bubbling. He took a few uncertain steps back, before the cauldron shuddered, then spewed the potion out, straight onto the obnoxious sixth- year, who promptly turned the same blue as the potion. He yelled, and Snape whirled around from where he was watching another student.  
  
"What is going on here?" The question was in the soft but deadly voice that Snape ever only used when he was furious. He looked pointedly at the shocked, but amused Gryphindors, and his gaze landed on Kurama, who looked innocently surprised. "Potter..."he growled, "This is your handiwork! Ten points from-"  
  
"Mosathor!" Pansy snapped, seemingly not caring about the horrified looks she was getting for interrupting the Potions Master.  
  
"And for what reason, Ms. Parkinson, are you interrupting me?" Snape barked, not removing his eyes from Kurama's.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape, but Mosathor just ruined our potion and I think I know why. Look." Pansy innocently picked up the remains of bludderworm brains from the table where they kept their ingredients. "I know I told him the right directions, but he didn't seem to have listened." Mosathor turned appalled eyes on her, completely bewildered.  
  
Kurama grinned and Hiei snorted in quiet amusement. If the brainstem was used instead of the brain, the results would have been similar to what had happened. Pansy was a GENIUS! This was a perfect way to deflect the blame from them and onto the obnoxious sixth-year, who obviously had no idea what was going on. Snape strode over and snatched the brain from her, peering at it. He turned dark eyes onto Mosathor, who cringed under the furious glare of his Head of House.  
  
Snape scowled sullenly at the sixth-year, before growling out, "Ten points from Slytherin and detention. How you ever got into Slytherin, I don't know, but if you EVER give me cause to take points from my own house again, I will have you expelled before you can say 'Potions,' you bungling idiot! You used the brainstem! You were supposed to use the brain itself! You're lucky that all that happened was that you turned blue! You could have brought the dungeons down to our ears! Go to the infirmary and don't let me see your face in here until the next class." Mosathor didn't move. "GO!" The sixth-year jumped and scurried away out of the classroom. Snape looked around at everyone watching. "What are you looking at? Get back to work!"  
  
Kurama quickly averted his eyes back to the potion in front of him. He could hear Hiei snickering behind him and sent a satisfied thought over /I did tell you I would take care of him, did I not?/ \Hn. Hai.\ Hiei answered grudgingly. \I wish you would let me kill someone though.\ Kurama laughed softly to himself. /Gomen ne, koi./  
  
"Um...Harry?" Neville's hesitant voice broke into his thoughts. Kurama transferred his attention to the younger boy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it time to add the juices of the fruit yet?"  
  
Kurama glanced at the textbook. "You've stirred it already, right" Neville nodded. "Ok then. I'll add it in." He picked up the slice of the fruit and squeezed slowly, making sure one drop fell in at a time. "Neville?" he said, not taking his eyes off the droplets of red liquid falling into the potion. "Can you check the textbook to see what we have to do next?" The potions-challenged boy turned to his book, and Kurama took the chance to quickly add the extra droplets in. Neville turned back, just in time to watch the last drop fall into the potion, which like the others, turned a deep burgundy.  
  
"We just have to add the boomslang skin, and we let it simmer for five minutes while stirring clcokwise." Neville picked up the skin and tossed it in. The caldron bubbled, before calming down, simmering lightly as Kurama stirred. Without warning, it burped, and Neville gulped nervously. No explosion. Neville looked at the now-green potion incredulously. He had made a potion without it blowing up in his face! Kurama picked up two vials and spooned the potion into them, before moving to the front of the class and placing it on the desk with the other vials.  
  
"Halt!" Snape's voice ran through the class, freezing everyone in their various movements. "If you have not yet finished, you are forgetting this is a NEWT level class. Anyone who does not yet have their potion up here," he slapped a hand on his desk, causing many people to cringe, "will lose five points from their house, each." Snape surveyed the dismayed reactions of about half the class, before dropping the final bomb. "And, they will automatically fail this potion and will re-do it during a detention." The class broke out in horrified whispers, Kurama letting out a breath in relief that he had finished in time.  
  
Snape picked up a vial and called up one of the students who had made it. So far, everyone was doing fine. "Finnegan!" Seamus took a sip, and started growing, instead of shrinking. Snape sneered out, "Congratulations. Gryphindor loses five points for not doing the potion correctly. Sit down!" His eyes roamed the room again, and fell onto Kurama. Snape picked up the next vial and barked out, "Potter!"  
  
The class hushed and silence fell as Kurama stood and moved forward to accept the sickly looking vial of potion from Snape, who sneered. Taking a deep breath and praying to Inari for all he's worth, Kurama tossed the potion down. A deep shudder ran through his body, and though only Hiei could see it, everyone could feel his youki and magical energy spike. Draco glanced around, nervous at the strange feeling going through him, noticing Hiei had materialized next to him, eyes narrowed and ready to go to Kurama should the need rise. A flash of light and a cloud of dust resulted from the tampered potion and everyone waited anxiously for the dust to clear. 


	17. change

AN: Hey! FINALLY! a new chapter is up!!! i'm soooo sorry! i know i usually update once a month (at least) but for some reason i can't even remember anymore...oh yea...exams n hw...i couldnt get anything up in May...n then i hadda get ready for my trip to CA, where i find out that my internet is messed up so i couldn't update, had i wanted to, n then i hadda get ready for ANOTHER trip, this time to the East Coast, where i am now.  
  
ok...enough with the excuses...thats all true, but the main reason i hadn't updated was cause i didnt have a chapter. I mean, I knew what i was going to do, and it was all in my head, but i never found ( or made) the time to type it up. i just did.  
  
The Best Western i'm staying at doesn't have internet connection, so i can't update this RIGHT THIS MOMENT when i finished writing. This update is up when i got to summer camp...=) once again, i'm REALLY sorry about the super long wait and i hope you didn't forget what was going on... I put in a brief summary, just in case you did...  
  
Disclaimer: YYH and HP dont and never will belong to me.  
  
languages in this chapter: ="Japanese"= "Makai-nese" "English"  
Hiei to Kurama telepathy [somethine that will be explained later in the story]  
  
---------------------------- Summary of what was going on ------------------ -------------------------  
  
Mosathor insulted Hiei right before the class, so Kurama got revenge by turning him blue. (=D) Snape started testing those who finished the potion on how well they did. Kurama took his and Neville's and then a cloud of dust went 'boom' and now, everyone's waiting anxiously to find out what happened... [AN: this is really short and really bad...if you want to be in the right mood, go back and read the last bit of the previous chapter...this is for those of you too lazy to do that...ppl like me ]  
  
-------------------------------------- on with the chapter... -------------- --------------------------------  
  
Instead of slowly clearing, the cloud got thicker and thicker, then slowly started to turn a pale blue. The tension mounted in the room, and Draco could sense that Hiei was getting tense, and he tentatively rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He wasn't suprised when Hiei shoook it off, irritated. The fire demon's eyes were fixed on the cloud where Kurama had been standing, and his gaze was getting darker and darker.  
  
Hiei, though not showing it outwardly, was getting worried. Kurama's ki had spiked, subsided, and has been climbing, slowly, but steadily, when it suddenly flared. "Hiei!" A desperate voice rang out from middle of the cloud. It was a rich baritone, unfamiliar to all but Hiei, and before anyone realized it, Hiei had disapeared into the midst of the cloud, ignoring Snape's shout of caution. Draco and Blaise caught a glimpse of silver before the cloud closed behind Hiei.  
  
Seamus, Dean and Hermione started to move foward, but were caught by Snape. Neville hung in the back, uncertain and frightened. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Harry's in there! And somethings happened!" Dean said, trying to keep from snarling. "Would you have us wait here while who knows what is happening to Harry?" Hermione nodded, frantic.  
  
"Please Professor!" she added hysterically.  
  
Snape sneered, "Do you really think that I would let a student of mine get hurt intentionally?"  
  
"You might," Seamus muttered darkly, not really trying to avoid getting heard, "it is Harry after all. You great greasy git..."  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed to slits of black stone. Snape said in a soft, steel-laced voice, "Watch your tongue, Mr. Finnigan. Twenty points from Gryphindor for a blatent show of disrespect to a teacher. I have my reasons for preventing you from going in, and Minamino is stupid for entering a situation he is ignorant of. I do not know what Potter or Longbottom did to create that cloud or what is going on inside it. If I did, I would be the first to remove a student from danger. That cloud may have effects that are irreversible, harmful, or potentially fatal. I have never, in all my time as Potions Master of this school, seen this happen when someone was making a potion." Snape slightly lowered his head, so that his hair formed a shadow over his face. A candle flickered and went out near the door, plunging that area into complete darkness.  
  
"Believe me, Mr. Finnegan, I have seen more than you can ever imagine. A word of advice: rushing into an unknown situation may cause you to become a victim as well. I am not an idiot and will not send others to become victims when the situation is uncertain." By the end of his speech, Snape's voice had dropped to a low, deadly hiss.  
  
Seamus stood, paralyzed and unable to tear his eyes from Snape's darkly glittering orbs. He knew, as well as the rest of the trembling class, that Snape's words were not only about the mysterious cloud hanging in the middle of the lab, but also the war they were in the middle of.  
  
Draco shook himself slightly, and snapped out of the state of shock that Snape's voice and words had placed him and the class into. His godfather had been born with the power of...persuasion, so to speak, and he used it to ingrain fear into the hearts of his students. Severus enjoyed scaring people far too much, in his opinion. The situation reminded Draco of the opinion that he was a teacher's pet, but that wasn't true. Draco really enjoyed Potions, and he had grown up with Severus around, so he was able to counter Sev's 'powers' more easily than most.  
  
He glanced over to his right and noticed and Pansy was in the same state as everyone else. Her eyes were fixed on their Head of House, glazed with fear and some other similar emotion. Her face was pale, and her hands were shaking slightly.  
  
On his other side, was Blaise. He took a look, and then did a double take. Blaise's face was filled with an indescribable emotion, his eyes were clear, and he was restlessly shifting from one foot to the other, rubbing his arms uncomfortably. His face was deathly pale, and his hair seemed all the more dark. His eyes were not fixed upon Snape, as everyone else, but on the cloud hanging omniously in the middle of the dungeon classroom.  
  
Draco took a look around and hissed as softly as he could, "Blaise!" The dark haired boy looked over, cocking his head in question. "What are you doing, Blaise?" Draco demanded quietly. "Why...?" He trailed off and gestured to the rest of the class who were slowly sliding out of the shock they had been in and the different one Blaise was in. Severus was not able to instill this type of emotion in people.  
  
Blaise shook his head, his ponytail swinging back and forth across his back and replied, just as softly. "Don't you feel it, Draco?" Draco blinked at him, confused. Blaise shivered, and continued, more to himself than to his friend and confident. "No, of course you wouldn't. This ki...its unsettling. So powerful and dark...slightly familiar..." Blaise looked up at Draco and forced a grin. "Don't worry your blonde little head over it. You wouldn't have any clue what I'm talking about anyways."  
  
Draco 'mmm'-ed and nodded his head, vaugley wondering if what Blaise was talking about had anything to do with the strange feelings he'd been getting from Hiei and that time when Harry had red hair and did weird and creepy things with plants that listened to him. The thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind, though, when the cloud suddenly burst outwards.  
  
"Get DOWN!" Snape bellowed, and no one needed to be told twice. Everyone hit the floor. A wave of nausea washed over many of them, and when the cloud cleared, everyone pushed themselves up or helped each other up unsteadily. Snape was on his feet almost instantly, wavering a bit, before gaining his bearings. His wand was out and his face was closed.  
  
Out of the filmy haze, two shadowly figures slowly became visible. One was tall, the other, not. As the dust finally dissapiated, everyone got a glimspe of long silver hair before everything went flashed and the world went dark. Draco faintly heard Blaise breathe out, unbelievingly "Kurama..." and saw him hit the floor unconcious, before he too went unconcious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- draco...DRACO!"  
  
Draco awoke to the sound of someone calling his name and shaking him. He blearily blinked his eyes and Blaise's still slightly pale face came into focus, with Kurama looking over his shoulder, both worried and obviously relieved when he sat up, holding his head.  
  
"My head..." Draco moaned, cradling it in his hands. He had a pounding headache and from the looks of everyone else who were in various stages of conciousness around the dungeon floor, he wasn't the only one. He blinked and took a look at Kurama. And looked again.  
  
"Harry?" He asked increduously. "Your hair...its red again..." Kurama laughed grimly and ran a hand through his hair a bit self-conciously.  
  
"Yea...I suppose its an aftereffect of the potion...maybe..."  
  
"Harry." The name was bit out from Hiei's lips. Kurama turned to him, eyes questioning. "He knows something...and his ki..." Hiei glared at Blaise, who returned the look uncomfortably. "He can sense it...and he knew you. Before." The last bit was snapped out, and with one last vemonous look at Blaise, Hiei retreated into the deep shadows of the dungeon.  
  
"Minamino, Potter! Report to the Infimary immedietly!" Snape snapped. "Touch no one and nothing...don't even breathe until you've been cleared by Madame Pompfrey. She can deal with your...hair." Hiei stepped out next to Kurama, an annoyed look on both their faces, though it was quickly masked.  
  
"Professor," Kurama started, "we're..."  
  
"No. I don't want to hear whatever lame excuse your pathetic brain has come up with. You could have harmed any possible number of students as well as myself. Go. To. The. Infirmary. NOW." Snape snarled out. As the two demons turned to leave the room, Snape added, "Ten points from Gryphindor for the blundering the potion. And another ten for creating an unknown, potentially dangerous effect. And five from Minamino for venturing into a situation you had no clue about."  
  
Kurama and Hiei paused and turned, the former outraged and suprised, the latter simply because Kurama did. "Professor! Hiei is not part of Gryphindor house! You don't have the authority to remove points from Gryphindor for something he did!" The other students murmmered their agreement.  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, "I shall take those five points back from Minamino," sighs of relief, "and transfer them to you for calling Minamino into a situation you were not sure about." Gasps of shock and horror. Kurama seethed inwardly, he had known what would happen! There was no way he was not sure about the situation! To everyone, Kurama seemed to calmly accept the rather large point deduction and turned with Hiei to leave the room on thier way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Professor!" Pansy's frantic call stopped both demons in their tracks for a second time. Snape turned around, annoyance written all over his face. Annoyance, which quickly fled. Draco was kneeling next to Blaise, who was sitting on the where he had been standing, knees drawn up to his chest.  
  
Blaise's face was pale, sweating lightly, and his breathing was ragged. He was huddled over and his handers were gripping his arms so hard, his knuckles had turned white and his nails were starting to draw blood. Blaise was biting his lip and his teeth had already pierced the skin. Draco was gripping Blaise's shoulders, trying to ease the younger boy's trembling. Pansy was standing over both of them, wringing her hands helplessly.  
  
Snape ran over and kneeled down beside the two and tried to pry Blaise's hands from his arms. His attempts were in vain, and he turned to Pansy. "What happened?"  
  
Draco looked up and was the one who answered. "During Harry's time in that cloud...thing...Blaise was already really pale and he seemed really uncomfortable and he kept shifting around. Just now, he suddenly dropped to his knees and started shaking. And then..." Draco gestured helplessly at his friend who suddenly let out a cry. "Blaise!" was torn from the thoats of the two Slytherins nearby, and the other students who were crowding around.  
  
Kurama took one look and paled. The two demons stepped into one of the pitch dark alcoves near the door. He looked down at Hiei, who's face was expressionless. He whispered, "Hiei, do you think..." Hiei surveyed the scene, then frowned a bit.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Please, Hiei. Help him." This too, was said so softly, that none but Hiei's ears could have caught the desperate plea. Hiei narrowed his eyes and stared up at the deep green orbs that were a sight for sore eyes, pardon the pun. He reached up and ran a hand through the red locks that he had missed, never breaking his gaze, searching for something from the 'windows to the soul.'  
  
Hiei saw, within Kurama's eyes, the love that shone only for him, and would never again shine for someone else. The unwavering loyalty that lay in those he trusted. The golden flecks that meant that Youko Kurama was influencing the current Kurama to a certain extent. And the complete desperation that Kurama was feeling. Hiei let out a sigh, and pulled Kurama down for a quick kiss. K'so. If you were anyone but you, kitsune... "Alright. Do what you have to do, as will I."  
  
Kurama hugged Hiei tightly, mummuring a 'thank you' into Hiei's neck. Hiei's arms came up awkwardly to hug Kurama back. He still wasn't used to showing affection. Kurama threw open the classroom door and dashed out. The sudden beam of light drew the attention of the class from Blaise to the now empty doorway, back to where Hiei stood at the edge of the circle that surrounded the three Slytherins and their Head of House. The other Slytherins formed the innermost crowd, and the everyone else peeked in from the spaces between their heads. Snape opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei cut him off,  
  
="Draco. Move."=  
  
Draco looked up and answered in the same language, a bit defensively. ="Why? What are you going to do to him?"=  
  
Hiei snarled out in exasperation. "I'm not going to hurt him!" In the space it took to blink, Hiei had moved to stand next to Pansy, who shrieked in suprise. ="I'm going to help him, as per my koi's request. He is going to get the healer of this place."=  
  
Draco blinked in suprise. ="Harry asked you to help Blaise?"=  
  
"Eeh (AN: its a sound of agreement- stretch out the 'e' sound of 'bed')."  
  
Draco looked uncertaintly between his friend and Hiei. He finally stood and moved away from Blaise, who's shivering had lessened when Kurama had left. ="Very well then. Please, Hiei-san, do all you can."=  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Draco," Snape hissed to the pale youth who walked over to stand beside him. Pansy, as well, had moved to them when Hiei had suddenly appeared next to her. "Do you know what you're doing? What did Minamino say to you? What is he going to do?"  
  
"He's going to help." Draco said, softly and increduously, "because Harry asked him to."  
  
"And if Potter cared, why did he just run? What did he do?" Snape groused.  
  
"He's going to get Madame Pompfrey."  
  
"Can we trust him?"  
  
"We have no choice."  
  
Hiei took a few steps towards Blaise. Blaise looked up at his approach, eyes not really seeing. "Blaise," Hiei called softly.  
  
"He won't respond," Draco said, "He hasn't shown any recognition to anything any of us have said."  
  
Hiei frowned and muttered, "I thought as much." Hiei called out again, still the single call of "Blaise," but this time, the name was barely recognizable. It was spoken in the strange language that Hiei spoke to Kurama, and Draco shivered at his friend's name coming out in such a strange way.  
  
Blaise's head raised a bit, and he looked around, a bit frantically. Hiei's face darkened, and he called out again, this time in a third language, one that none had ever heard before...[Blaise.]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: i tried to make this chapter longer to kinda repay you for the super long wait! i'm not really sure if it really is longer, but i think it is! =) the place with the "-----------" is where i was going to end the chapter, but i felt bad for doing such a short and unsatisfactory chapter that i put the would-be next chapter together with this one...hope this pacifies you who threw the rocks and pointy objects at me...=)  
  
ill explain what was going on with blaise and what happened in the cloud in the next chapter, probably...maybe not the blaise issue...that might come up later, but almost defintely what was going on in the cloud...=) i promise the next wait wont be this long...i hope! ;  
  
Did I spell 'gryphindor' right? o.O???? 


	18. shinobi

* * *

The language that flowed out from Hiei was a lyrical language, much like, Draco supposed, what Tolkien's elvish would sound like. As a matter of fact, it seemed very similar. Draco knew that Hiei had once again called out Blaise's name, but the sound, the effect was very different.  
  
Blaise raised his head and his trembling stopped. His eyes were still unfocused, but he calmed down a bit. He spoke, and no one knew what he said. He, too, spoke in the last language Hiei had tried, and Hiei responded. They spoke a bit, until Blaise tensed and started going frantic. His voice rose and dropped in varying degrees of panic. Hiei leapt to his feet and snarled down at the frightened boy, "Watch your tongue, boy..."  
  
"Hiei!" the call rang out from the doorway, and everyone turned. Framed in light, Kurama stood with Madame Pompfrey, still as Shuuichi. He hurried down the aisleway and the sea of students parted before him. Madame Pompfrey followed behind, and Kurama reached Hiei's side.  
  
The two conversed in low voices, while the nurse waved her wand over the pale boy on the floor.  
  
"Well?" Snape snapped.  
  
Madame Pompfrey shook her head, bewildered. "I have no idea. He seems to be fine, physically. No effects of any sort, potion-caused, spell-cause, nothing! He just seems to be in some kind of trance." She shrugged her shoulders, helplessly, "I've never seen anything like this, and I don't know what to do...oof!"  
  
Madame Pompfrey was pushed to the side as Kurama moved next to Blaise. He knelt in front of Blaise and rested his hands on Blaise's shoulders. He opened his mouth, and what came out was the same language Hiei had used to calm Blaise down originally. [Look at me, little one.] Blaise raised his head and met Kurama's eyes. Kurama stared at Blaise, and then engulfed him in a hug.  
  
Snape surged foward, as did Draco, wanting to separate them when Blaise started struggling against Kurama. They didn't get a single step when Hiei appeared in front of them. He was clearly displeased, and they could feel it, just by being near him.  
  
Kurama just held Blaise tighter and started singing, the song rising and falling in lyrical waves. Blaise relaxed and leaned into Kurama's touch, eyes slipping shut. After a few moments, Blaise's deeper voice rose to accompany Kurama's. After making sure Snape and Draco wouldn't try anything else, Hiei moved to stand behind Kurama and added his voice to the song. The three of them sang, oblivious to all else, when another few voices added their part in. The sweet voice of a young girl and another tenor caused the students and Hiei all to look over to the doorway.  
  
Hiei's voice abruptly choked and halted. Surprised, Kurama looked up from where Blaise was resting, never stopping his song, to see Jin, with his horn not visible, Touya, and Yukina. The koorime maiden slowly moved down from the doorway, towards the two on the floor, Jin and Touya following behind, The students moved aside for the three demons, parting like the Red Sea before Moses. The two ice demons had joined in on the song, Jin softly humming along.  
  
Blaise's voice dropped off, as he fell into a uneasy slumber, and Kurama let his voice taper off, Yukina, and Touya lingering on. Hiei had retreated into a shadow, and had fallen completely silent since the three walked in. Yukina knelt down next to Blaise and rested a hand on his forehead. A light blue glow encompassed the boy and and Blaise relaxed into a deep sleep.  
  
(AN: from here on, everything is in "Makai-nese" exept for the one word from Snape.)  
  
Kurama spoke softly, "How is he?"   
  
Yukina smiled and said her her gentle way, "He will be fine...Touya-san and I will stay around him to calm him until he is ready to wake."  
  
"We should remove him from the castle, until then." Touya injected.  
  
"He would not survive a trip to Makai." Kurama warned.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei spoke up.  
  
"That would work..." Kurama said thoughtfully.  
  
"Um...What are you two talking about?" Jin asked, confused.  
  
Kurama laughed softly. "Hiei had an idea of where to go." He gestured towards Blaise, "Touya, Ongeai."  
  
"Potter!" Snape's voice, heavy with annoyance broke into the soft discussion of the demons. As one, the turned and hissed for him to be quiet...well, all but Yukina who gve a a disapproving look. Blaise's brow furrowed and he started to struggle. Yukina quickly replaced her hand near him and let the cooling youki surround him and she sang for a bit, until Blaise relaxed into sleep again.  
  
Touya, who had grown to be about the same height as Kurama was currently, picked up Blaise and he and Jin walked outside the classroom, up the stairs to the main hallway. The class surged out after them, Snape leading the pack. He stopped short though, as did everyone when they paused near a large window. In lowered voices, the demons conversed.  
  
"Where should we take him?" This was Touya, who glanced worriedly at his burden. His youki was wrapped around Blaise, keeping the boy cool.  
  
"The Forest. The plants will not harm you." Kurama spoke with quiet certainty. As he spoke, his youki spread out the window and settled over the Forest.  
  
"Nor will any forest dweller." Hiei, too, spoke with certainty, and he and Kurama shared a smirk.  
  
Kurama cupped one hand over an upraised palm, careful to keep it out of sight of the wizards and witches. When he removed it, a small flower was sitting there, vines wrapped around two of his fingers. It was strange, the blossom slightly smaller than the top joint of his smallesr finger. It was a deep red, the six petals shaped like hearts with the points pointing outwards. A small leaf waved cheerfully in the wind and Kurama smiled fondly down at it.  
  
"Jin, come here." The wind elemental moved closer, keeping a cautious eye on the flower. Kurama was notorious for having plants that looked cute but were extremely deadly and dangerous. Kurama sighed in slight exasperation. "It won't hurt you. Its harmless. I give you my word" Jin relaxed. Slightly.  
  
Kurama sighed again, and then raised his hand to directly over Jin's shoulder. With a light nudge, the flower slithered down off his hand onto Jin's shoulder, vines growing longer to wrap around his arms. Jin squirmed a bit. "Don't move," Kurama cautioned, and Jin stilled, barely daring to breathe. Kurama took a breathe, then raised his hand to face the plant. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out, letting his youki slowly soak into the plant.  
  
To everyone's, excluding the humans who couldn't see, fascination, the petals of the flower waved a bit, then started to change. Two petals fused and grew elgonated, about three times the original size of the petals. Kurama opened his eyes and plucked off the long petal. He held it up in front of the blossom, which had grown two petals the size of the original, and a vine whipped out to attach to it. "This will be your guide. When you reach your destination, the blossom will wilt into a seed. Bring. Back. The. Seed." The last bit was said with a thinly veiled threat and Jin quickly nodded. "Jin will lead, followed by Yukina and Touya with Blaise."  
  
Jin frowned slightly. "I don't like Touya in the back. He won't be able to defend himself."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Defend himself? Did you not hear me?"  
  
"I did." Jin quickly amended. "Its just that what if there's an assassin youkai or something?Yukina-san can lead and I'll take the back."  
  
Hiei hissed and Kurama shook his head, "No, Yukina will not lead. You must." He frowned a bit, then slid a glance to Hiei. Hiei glared, then gave a barely imperceptible nod. Kurama smiled and informed them, "Hiei will be the tail end."  
  
Jin grinned, albeit a bit nervously and said softly but cheerfully, "Great! Shall we go?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Jin turned, sketched a bow to the students and professor, then leapt out the window, ignoring the cries. Touya gave the humans a look, then dipped his head to Kurama, who returned the nod. He sais softly to the fox demon, "We will talk later," before cradling Blaise to him and also leapt out.  
  
Snape ran forward, as did everyone else, to find their way blocked by Kurama. Hiei picked up his sister, then he too, left by the window. Kurama let out a wistful sigh as he watched as the four shadows ran across the grounds, too fast for human eyes, until they melted into the inky darkness of the Forest. He then turned tired eyes to his peers and released his hold on his magic to return to Harry's form. He quickly locked his youki with iron control, and gave into blissful oblivion.

* * *

AN: all explanations will be in next chapter regarding language used, and what happened, and what they are doing in hogwarts. Sorry to all who wanted blaise to be touya. can anyone tell me WHY my old way of doing makai-nese won't work?!?!


	19. tails

Kurama to Hiei/ _/Hiei to Kurama/ _"_Makai-nese" "_**Japanese" "**English"   
DISCLAIMER: i dont own YYH or HP...but i DO own my storyline...

**CHAPTER 19: Youkos and their Tails...**

* * *

"It's strange," Madame Pompfrey said softly, looking over her shoulder towards the curtained off section in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. 

"Strange?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled. "Whatever do you mean, Poppy?"

Madame Pompfrey's brow furrowed. "He doesn't have a magical depletion...that is evident...but all his symptoms are very similar to magic exhaustion. I can't understand it. He was also reacting to every sound, no matter how small, so I dosed him with a mild sedative. I don't know what to do but to keep him here under surveillance until he wakes up." Pompfrey looked over at the glass globe resting on the table next to her. The slowly swirling mist inside was a pale blue color, lightly pulsing in time with Kurama's heartbeat. Dumbledore threw a glance at the globe curiously before turning back to the nurse.

"Very well then, I trust your judgment." A sudden noise caused the two adults to turn towards the curtain, but no other sound ensued. They traded glances before dismissing it. Dumbledore glanced at the globe again before doing a double take. "Poppy..."he said slowly, "That's not supposed to be happening, is it?" Madame Pompfrey turned, took one look at the still, dark red and shrieked softly. She turned and whipped back the curtain, ready to find any number of horrible situations. What she did _not_ expect to find, however, is what she did find: a peaceful scene with no signs of danger.

Kurama stood alone at the window, framed by a slice of the moon. His hair shone ebony in the light, and he slowly turned around, his eyes sliding over the two who stood, gaping at him, before focusing themselves. He gave a small smile, and gave a small nod to each as he acknowledged them. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pompfrey."

* * *

Kurama awakened suddenly, as he was used to doing. Going from unconsciousness to complete awareness was not an easy task, but was a habit drilled into from his years as a youko. Being a thief ensured that you had many enemies, and being groggy when you wake up is an easy way to get killed. So was showing that you're awake when you had been unconscious. First rule of survival: know your surroundings before you show that you're awake. 

Kurama's not-so-sharp-at-the-moment ears categorized the sounds he heard: that rustling was Madame Pompfrey's stiff skirts, the soft voices were the nurse's and the headmaster's...not going to try to figure out what they're saying, hmm...that sound was the wind in the trees from outside the open window, and that, that was Hiei's annoyed voice speaking softly...to...him...Hiei?!? Kurama shot up in bed, eyes wide. "Hiei!" he hissed, "**What are you doing here?**" Kurama's face took on a confused look. "**How _long_ have you been here and why didn't I notice?**" Hiei stood from the window sill he was perched on and scowled.

"**Baka Kitsune. You still haven't noticed? Evaluate your youki levels.**" Kurama sneered playfully, but did as Hiei asked. His eyes opened slowly and he gave a languid smile.

"**Ah. So that's why I didn't notice you...Though I must say**," Kurama looked down at Harry's body disdainfully and poked it, "**I'm not exactly surprised**." Hiei's eyebrow rose and Kurama chuckled as he interpreted the look for the question it was. He slipped out of bed walked over to the window where Hiei was seated. Hiei slid off the sill and leaned against it, waiting for an explanation.

"You see, this body is what's preventing my youki from replenishing itself as fast as it should." Hiei 'blinked' and Kurama elaborated, unconsciously sliding into his native tongue as he recalled what any and every youko kit is born knowing.

"_As you know, I am a youko. Like all youkai, I need to have at least a certain level of youki to stay conscious, but there is a slight difference. The stronger a youko is, in other words, the more tails a youko has, the stronger it is, and the longer it can stay conscious with a lower amount of youki. The youko grows a new tail, their second tail, after two hundred years, three hundred for the third, after that, the fourth tail would be six hundred, fifth would be nine hundred, the next four tails would grow every thousand years, so the last, the ninth tail, would be when a youko is six thousand_." Hiei nodded, confused, looking so cute that Kurama laughed softly, though he quickly stifled it.

Hiei glared and Kurama dutifully looked away, amused, and continued. "_Because of this, it is extremely rare for any youko to gain more than three tails. Every so often, there is one or two who are able to gain their fourth. On the other hand, if a youko's power suddenly jumps, it may gain a tail, like I did during the time when I was training for the Tournament. The color of the youko kitsune is also a determining factor of its power. The reds and browns are weaker, and most of them do not live to gain their third tail. They are usually killed not long after they receive their second or a while before they receive their third, if they even get that old. These kitsune are also less likely to have a youko form, and if they do, they cannot hold it very long. These are usually the seductive kitsune that reveal themselves to ningen. They are the most common and are what forms most of a clan.They serve the whites, and are happy doing so."_

Kurama's gaze unfocused as he remembered the society he had grown up with. _"The whites are strong. They are born with a youko form, but can hold it depending on their youki reserves. If they are in danger of loosing too much youki, they will revert back to kitsune form. They head the kitsune clans. Each white is 'given' a red or brown companion when they are born, and they're brought up together as servant and master- to a certain extent. Many of these pairs become the best of friends, and many become lovers in later years. The red/ brown is usually the submissive one, although there are cases when the power switches in the den. Then, there are the silvers. Very rare and very powerful. They can hold youko form indefinitely, and some choose to die in youko form rather than to consciously revert back to kitsune form. They are usually mostly solitary creatures, or lead an extremely large and/or powerful clan. They are born once every couple hundred years. Before I was born though, there had not been another silver for over a thousand years. There was only one other when I was a kit, and he recently passed away._" Kurama sighed, ignoring the amazed look from Hiei.

"_I grew up with a white for a companion instead of a red or brown. They regarded me as a god, a saint, because it had been so long. I had shown enormous potential as a kit, and they pampered me, cared for me, and watched each and every thing I did, everyone I spoke with. I hated it. Before I had received my second tail, I had run from the clan. My white companion followed me, and she was the first kill I ever made on my own."_ Kurama's face twisted into an ugly grimace, before changing into a perverse smile.

_"She was such a burden. Every raid I made was blundered because of her. She was constantly trying to jump me" _Kurama put on a falsetto and imitated the white with hatred evident in his voice. _"'Kura-sama...I love youu!' 'Kurama-sama, let me please you!'"_ He shook his head in disgust.

_She constantly popped up everywhere, not unlike those fans that I managed to gain for Shuuichi. Why can't I look good without such annoyances? I finally got so irritated that one day, that I lost control of my youki. She was skewered by the surrounding plants. MY next raids were always undetected, and I found that I enjoyed the feel of thieving. The smugness as a lock clicks open. The feelings as beautiful and, yet, powerful things were collected in my dens. The feel of blood running across my claws as I made a kill." _A sardonic smiled graced the youko's face. _"Thus, the origin of Youko Kurama, thief extraordinaire_." He shook his head, hair moving across his back, and continued with the explanation he had lost track of. Hiei had listened, entranced. Kurama rarely spoke about his past.

"_Gomen._ _As I was saying, as a youko grows older, instead of becoming weaker, it gets stronger and stronger, and youkos are lively creatures. We cannot peacefully sit there and watch the centuries pass, and as we get stronger, it becomes harder and harder for us to stay still. Our youki calls for the zeal of life, and in this way, many youko are killed because they are careless and went too far in looking for adventure. Because I was born as one of the legendary silvers, my youki is even more active than most whites, reds, or browns. As a thief, I have thrived on the adrenaline pumping through my blood, the thrill of the chase, and my power ever grows._" With a twist on his power, Kurama shifted from Harry's body to Shuuichi's, and released the lock on his youki. He felt the comforting wave wash over him, and though his eyes were flickering between gold and green, he kept a tight rein to prevent from changing completely.

Hiei felt the power before he saw it: Kurama's youki was steadily rising as he stayed in Shuuichi's body at an amazing rate. His eyes widened. "_Kurama...your youki...how strong are you?!?_"

Kurama turned away from Hiei and looked out the window. The moon shone softly from behind a couple of clouds. "**I'm one of the eldest**." Suddenly, in a move so fast Hiei barely saw, it, the red receded and Kurama's body almost seemed to collapse upon itself, back to Harry's body. The youki growth, accordingly, dropped drastically till it barely grew at all anymore. Hiei then also noticed what Kurama had: movement outside the curtain. He leapt out the window in a move noticed, but not acknowledged by his kitsune lover.

A split second later, the curtain was ripped aside and Kurama felt the distinct reikis of Madame Pompfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore. As Hiei ran off, Kurama felt a soft mental carress and a short, succinct message from him. /_Touya wants to speak to you. /_ /Hai hai. I'll go find you later./ Kurama sighed softly, then turned his head from the window in a languid move and let it slide over the two, before he focused his eyes. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pompfrey."

* * *

Kurama watched as Dumbledore sent a searching gaze sweeping throughout the area, then turned a confused and troubled eye upon him. Madame Pompfrey fussed over the wrinkled bed sheets- a wave of her wand straightened them out- and then turned a critical eye onto Kurama's form. "Mr. Potter! Sit, sit!" she said, pushing him onto the freshly made bed. Kurama complied obediently, and sat. "What are you doing out of bed? Why didn't you alert me as soon as you had woken up? How long have you been awake? How are you feeling?" The barrage of questions was ended with a concerned look and a hand on his forehead. Kurama laughed softly and gently moved the hand away. 

"I'm fine Madame Pompfrey. The moon was so beautiful; I had to go take a look. I'm sorry," this was said with a sheepish look, and Madame Pompfrey's stern exterior melted away. She sighed, exasperated and ran her wand along his body, assessing for herself just how 'fine' he was. She then retrieved the glass ball, once again pale blue, and prodded at it with her wand. It turned bright orange and Madame Pompfrey sighed.

"Very well, but I want you here resting another day- I'll allow visitors tomorrow, but none tonight. I want you resting." Kurama nodded, and thanked the nurse. Madame Pompfrey nodded back, "Then I shall leave you two gentlemen. Don't tire him out too much, Headmaster."

"Of course, Poppy." Dumbledore agreed amiably. Madame Pompfrey leveled a stern look on the both of them before she turned and moved off, skirts swishing around her ankles. Dumbledore waited until she was out of earshot before turning to who he thought was Harry Potter. He leveled a look at him, and Kurama looked away, playing the role of Harry. They sat in silence for a while.

"Harry, look at me." Dumbledore's soft voice broke into Kurama's thoughts. He looked up. "Can you tell me what had happened? First your friends show up, which apparently, you had no idea was going to happen. You get blown into a wall, accused of theft, and can see through my invisibility spell, and that's just in one night. The next day, you return covered in blood, and cause a commotion in Potions, after which, according to Professor Snape, even more of your friends show up. Said friends then jump out a window with a Hogwarts student. Harry, I need to know what's going on."

Silence fell as Kurama looked down again. Dumbledore opened his mouth again, when Kurama spoke. "I'm sorry Professor, but I cannot tell you. This goes beyond me and it is not just my secret to tell. What I can tell you, however, is that Blaise is safe. He is in the best company he could have right now- the only people who know how to deal with him as he is. Touya, Yukina, and Jin were unexpected, but very welcome as they are more suited to helping Blaise than I am. As for the Potions incident, I must apologize for that. I had not realized completely what would happen, and as a result, I needed to employ another factor to protect both myself and my classmates." Kurama fell silent again and Dumbledore turned over Kurama's words in his mind. The old headmaster finally heaved a sigh.

"I can see that I won't get anymore information out of you tonight." Dumbledore stood and rested a hand on Kurama's shoulder, looking down with kind eyes. "But please, Harry, if you ever need or wish to speak to me, my door is always open. I'm sure Fawks would not mind seeing you again, hmm?" Dumbledore winked, before he drew the curtains together. A few steps rang out in the quiet of the infirmary, then the click of the door signaled that Kurama was finally alone.

Kurama waited a few minutes, then a couple more until he was sure that Madame Pompfrey would not be coming back to check on him. He cast a glance around him, the surreptitiously slid out of bed and to the window. There, he let himself move to Shuuichi's body. Kurama stood there, and savored the feeling of his youki levels jumping again, replenishing what he lost. When he felt that he had a relatively good amount, enough that he wasn't in danger any longer, he leapt out the window.

As he fell, he relaxed his body, letting the air rush past him. Halfway to the ground, he 'pushed' with his power, and in a small flare of green-laced, silver youki, his shape compressed into a sleek, silver fox. His three tails whipped out behind him, as he plummeted towards the ground. As the earth neared, he turned in midair, and released a burst of youki, causing him to land on a tall, soft cushion of extra long grass to absorb the shock of impact. Kurama wriggled around on his back, the soft fur on his stomach reflecting the rays of the moon, and he yipped joyfully.

The sound reverberated throughout the night air, startling a few birds into flight. Kurama lifted his head and snapped playfully at the retreating birds, before slowly retracting his youki from the grass to provide a comfy, slow, and smooth decent back to the ground. Once he was lying on his back on the ground, Kurama flipped over, landing on his feet, and shook himself, fur rippling in a silver wave from nose to tail. He relished the feel of his vulpine form again, times to spend in it were to far too few. He looked around, scented the air for any possible danger, and then took off at breakneck speed towards the Forest. His delight in being a fox again, however, caused him to be slightly reckless: he didn't notice the redheaded figure watching from a tower window.

* * *

Ron drew back from the window, eyes wide in shock. Harry had jumped out the window, changed into a fox, and landed without injury, before disappearing completely. Normally, Ron would have chalked it up to an overactive imagination, or dreaming, but lately, Harry had been acting veeery strange, and Ron wanted to know what was going on. He knew Harry hadn't learned to be an animagus yet. With that mindset, Ron's mouth tightened in determination and he moved across the room to Harry's truck. Ever mindful of the thorny mess on the wall, Ron carefully opened the truck and reached in. When his fingers brushed a soft material, a soft 'ha!' sounded in the otherwise quiet room. In a spill of silvery cloth, Ron pulled free Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron swished the cloak around his shoulders and pulled up the hood. He checked in the mirror to make sure that he was all covered, before stealthily going down and the portrait hole. He carefully moved down and out one of the secret passages the twins had shown him before and ran quickly across the lawn in the direction Harry had headed.

* * *

Kurama dashed through the forest, trees and brush parting to grant him an easy passage through. As he neared the clearing, he slowed. In a sedate pace, he strolled towards the _kekkai_ that Touya had apparently set up. The air cooled drastically as he got closer and Kurama felt his fur bristle slightly to keep him warm. He walked to the edge of the barrier, and nosed it slightly, smirking as it gave way under his superior power. He may not be at the level of power he had been before he was 'reborn' but his power had considerably grown since the time when he had fought Touya. 

Even then, he had a harder time because his youki had been sealed- too hard to manipulate. A hole opened, and he walked through, then turned his head to watch as it closed behind him again. It was near freezing in the _kekkai_, and with a snort of exasperation, Kurama stood still, letting a small cloud of youki form around, him, creating a kind of coat that kept him comfortable. He gave a small shake, tails whipping out, and then trotted forward, reaching the edge of the clearing.

Hiei stood at the opposite end leaning against a tree, eyes fixed on Yukina who was kneeling next to a comatose Blaise singing softly. Touya was sitting next to Hiei, talking to Jin who floated around his head. Jin was constantly hovering near Hiei, whose natural body heat protected him from the chilling temperature of the air, gleaning heat from the fire demon like a _ningen_ would from fire. Touya was speaking softly to Jin and Hiei, "**Someone or Something had managed to open a hole in my barrier. Be on your guard.**" Hiei snorted and said,

"_Kurama_."

"**No,** Touya shook his head. **"I know he is strong, but he should not be strong enough to only create a small hole in which to walk through. I resealed the kekkai, but most demons would just slam youki into it. If they were strong enough, it would shatter, but to only open what is necessary requires a large amount of concentration and power. The only type of youkai who can do this are the ones born to be youki manipulators or an extremely strong youkai. Yusuke, perhaps would be able to shatter it easily, but I don't think he has the ability to open a hole."** Hiei snickered, agreeing and Touya gave a small smile before continuing. "**Kurama may have the power, but even he, I do not believe capable."**

"_You underestimate me, ice demon."_ The light baritone voice reached Touya's ears and his head snapped up. The tall youko sauntered into the clearing, looking completely comfortable in his gauzy outfit. His ears flicked towards a small sound in the trees before turning forward again, and his tail twitched in annoyance. "_Do you really think me that weak?_" Jin floated over, and reached out to touch an ear, intrigued. In a split-second, Kurama had caught Jin's wrist in clawed hands, he growled out, "_Do not touch the ears."_ Jin meeped and agreed hastily,

"Gomen, gomen Ehehe...;" Jin chuckled nervously as Kurama released him and he floated back near Hiei. "**But really, Kurama, how come you're not cold? Your shirt can't be doing much- I bet its just letting wind through...why do you wear that thing anyways? It's so impractical...**" Jin dropped down to the ground and gave Kurama a strange look, still not going too far from Hiei.

Kurama's claws flexed in irritation, wanting to tear the wind demon apart, but realizing that Jin was an ally and a friend and that turning friends into tiny bits of flesh n bone n blood was a big no-no. It had only been a day since the sickle moon and the moon was calling to his youki. He sighed, and and answered, _"My clothes do not protect me against the cold, that's true, but they are much stronger than they look and do provide me protection against attacks. My youki is protecting me against the cold." _

Jin's jaw dropped. "Your youki can do THAT? Why can't mine?" he complained, realizing that he had gotten too far from Hiei and was cold again. He went back to hovering over the irritated fire demon and stayed there, looking at Kurama curiously. Kurama took another deep breath and answered with all the patience of a two-thousand year old youko: not very much.

"_I'm much older than you are and have more experience in manipulating my youki." _

Hiei opened his eyes and titled his head slightly. /_Just how old are_ _you?/_ Kurama's eyes slid from Jin down to Hiei. /Old. I am probably now the eldest./ Hiei's eyes widened slightly and rasped out, "**Show me**." Kurama shook his head. Hiei raised his voice, and said again, more insistently, _"Show me!" _Jin looked between the two, confused, as did Touya. For once, Hiei chose to explain what Kurama would not: _"I wish to know how many tails he has. He claims many."_ Jin stayed looking confused, while comprehension dawned upon Touya. The ice demon quickly explained the deal with youkos and their tails to his lover and as Jin listened, his ears grew more and more pointed, showing how interested and excited he was. By the end, he was nodding enthusiastically, agreeing with Hiei.

With three sets of eyes on him, wanting him to show them how old he was, Kurama sighed in resignation. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into fox form. Gasps of surprise and awe filled the air as the two youkai shinobi watched what was rarely ever seen by any being: the shifting from youko to kitsune. Kurama shook himself, silver fur rippling in a wave across his body. He glared up at them with amber eyes, daring them to say anything about the three tails moving slowly back and forth behind him. Hiei stared at the tails in confusion, then realization. Touya and Jin, though, looked at him confused, Jin finally asking, **"How can you be really old with three tails? I thought a lot of the youko kitsune had that many and some even had four tails?"**

Kurama lay down, resting his head on his front paws, wrapping his tails around himself, and closed his eyes. /Hiei, tell them what you think happened. I don't want to shift back yet. They don't know about our mental link and I'd like to keep it that way. Also, most youkai are not privy to the rareness of silvers...they think it's a fluke and that we're only as powerful as the whites. Do not inform them of that fact./ _/ Agreed./_ **"The kitsune apparently doesn't want to shift back. I'm going to explain what I think happened."** Jin nodded. **"From what I know, bringing yourself back from death to incarnate into an unborn child takes a lot of power. Because Kurama was severely wounded when he was in Makai, he had to also use a large amount of his power to tear a portal to Ningenkai. So he had given up some of his tails, but he still retains the knowledge, and to a certain extent, the power and abilities he had, ne?"**

/_But you still haven't told me how old you are, koi./_ Kurama gave the comment the response he felt it deserved: a mental image of a five year old ningen child blowing a raspberry. /XP/ It may not have been the proper response from a dignified youko, but he was in a form he wasn't able to properly enjoy for too long, and he was feeling playful. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise and shock, not expecting the response he got.

Outwardly, Kurama flicked an ear in agreement to the question, satisfying Jin and Touya's curiosity, and slowly released his hold on his youki. The power spread out across the _kekkai_¸ causing the frozen plants to break free from the ice and to flourish. Touya's eyes widened in amazement: his ice was very cold strong, to break through it without changing the temperature was extremely difficult. Vibrant colors created a carpet of soft grass and Yukina looked up in surprise, voice faltering a bit before regaining control. The air was just as crisp and cold as before, but was now filled with the sweet smell of flora. By Yukina's side, Blaise shifted a bit and cried out softly, "K'rma!" Kurama's eyes snapped open and in a flash, he was across the clearing kneeling next to Blaise in youko form.

* * *

owari....for now...

AN: obviously, this chapter has been adjusted and lengthened. it was going to be twice as long, but cause it was getting too long, i chopped off the second half for chapter 20, which should be up in a couple of days (fast update hohoho) cuz its more than half done. (almost all of) The rest of the explanations i promised will be there, k? R&R!


	20. liseab

/Kurama to Hiei/ _/Hiei to Kurama/ _"_Makai-nese" _"English"

* * *

He rested a clawed hand onto Blaise's forehead and started transferring youki into him, singing a soft harmony to Yukina's melody. Touya frowned a bit before joining the two, three voices rising and falling in their own times, blending together to create a beautiful song. Blaise stirred, then pushed himself up, and sitting on the ground, added his voice in. The two non singing demons stood where they were, eyes falling closed as the soothing melody calmed them down. As the tune tapered off, Blaise slowly opened his eyes, revealing, not his previous black eyes, but a pair of one silver-blue and one amber eye. His multi-colored orbs met Youko Kurama's, and with a cry, he threw himself into the youko's arms. 

Kurama embraced Blaise warmly, ignoring the murderous youki emanating from Hiei, and ruffled Blaise's dark hair. "Release your youki, _Liseab_. It has been a long, since I've last seen your youkai form." Blaise nodded, sat back, and closed his eyes. A wave of power washed over the enclosed space, a sky blue youki surrounded him. When it dispersed, the human known as Blaise was gone, and in his place, was the youkai, Liseab. Jin peered at him from the top, while the other three looked at him inquisitively.

"_Ano...What type of youkai are you? I've never seen anyone, or thing for that matter, like you before."_ Jin asked, curious. Blaise looked up at him, and didn't answer, merely blinking his two large eyes. Jin frowned and leaned in closer, nose nearly touching the other youkai's. _"Didn't you hear me? I asked what type of youkai you were..."_

Liseab whimpered and drew away, turning to hide his face in Kurama's shirt and wrapping his arms around the taller youkai. Hiei's glare became more deadly. _/Why do you let him hang all over you like that? It's disgusting. /_ Kurama winced at the venom that laced Hiei's mental voice. He gently disengaged Liseab from him and set him down. "Liseab doesn't understand you, Jin. Speak in English." Jin's eyes widened, as Hiei's narrowed.

"How come you don't speak the most common tongue of Makai? Where did that ningen name...Blaise, I think, come from? Why do you have such a strange name anyways?" Jin asked, curious, rolling the word around in his mouth. "_Liseab_. It's not a youko name, yet you have the tail and ears." Jin floated in a circle around the youkai, whose tail twitched in apprehension. "Your right eye isn't the bright amber color that most youko's have, or that gold-ish one that Kurama over there has, butmore like a dark yellow-gold-ish color...and your left eye's blue is even paler than Touya's! And you didn't feel like a youkai until a few minutes ago...What's up with that? And why does it suddenly feel warmer in here?" The last question was shot at Touya.

"He is awake. We have no reason to keep the air cool. And also..." Touya cautiously shot a wary glance at Hiei, who's youki had spiked. The area around him had become rather hot and the air was feeling a bit stifled. Kurama followed his glance, and then frowned. /I'm not in a relationship of any kind with Liseab. Calm yourself. / Hiei 'hn-ed' but glared and took control of his youki, brining it down back to the level its usually kept at. Jin grinned and Touya smiled indulgently at his lover before he looked over to the smaller youkai in Kurama's lap. "Liseab, can you answer Jin's questions?"

Liseab looked up at Kurama, and when the youko nodded encouragingly, he answered softly, "I was brought up in the Ningenkai. The name 'Blaise' was the one I chose when I enrolled into Hogwarts. The meters picked up on my quiet youki and magical power. I took the letters from my name that my mother gave me, _Liseab_, wrote it out in the English alphabet, and rearranged the letters. Blaise." Jin nodded, understanding.

"I see...but what kinda youkai are you, anyways?"

Liseab bit his lip. "Tell them, little one." Kurama spoke encouragingly. Liseab looked down and said quietly, so quietly that only the sensitivity of youkai ears were able to pick up on the muttered words.

"I'm not a pure youkai of anything." He took a breath, than bravely met Jin's eyes, daring him to say anything. "I'm a hanyou. I'm part-youko, chimera, ice demon, human mix." Jin, Touya, and Yukina's eyes widened in amazement. Hiei's eyes shot to Kurama, who quickly sent a soothing /He's not mine/ over to the jealous demon. Liseab continued, unaware of the possible lovers' spat occurring over his head.

"My mother was the illicit child of a chimera and youko ice-master. My father was human, a wizard. I was raised here, in England,but often sang the songs of winterat home, especially when I love control, so it tends to calm me. I've never been to the Makai, so I have never had a chance to learn any dialects there. Kurama-san is my mother's brother.Father was killed before I was born, so Kurama-san often came to visit me."

Kurama cut in, "That's how I know the song, Touya...that was what you were going to ask me, is it not? She taught me the lullaby that comes instinctively to all ice users." Touya nodded and gestured for Liseab to continue.

"Before you ask, I was not conceived in the normal way. My mother had a supply of my father's seed in a ningen lab. When he was killed, she was devastated and so," Lisaeb shrugged, "she had me. Her youki was already very mixed, and so mine is even weaker. I can only soothe minor pains and cannot control or grow plants."

"Ahh...I see," Jin nodded sagely, then thought over what was said, did a double take and looked over to Kurama. "Sister? YOU had SIBLINGS?"

Kurama bit his lip and looked away. _/Koi/ _Hiei's mind prodded gently at him. Kurama took a breath and lookedback ateveryone. "Kuronue... was my best friend and partner when I still lived in Makai. He's Liseab's real uncle."Kurama looked back down to meet the other's eyes. "He was a pure chimera youkai and his mother had an affair with the youko ice master. She gave birth to Liseab's mother, then abandoned the two of them. Kuronue, by then, was no child. He protected and took care of her in a way that is forgein to most of the Makai. After meeting them, I adopted her as my unofficial sister. Usually, one or both of us were around to take care of her. The night he died..." Kurama broke off, lost in memories. Hiei rested a hand on his shoulder, and the warmth brought Kurama back. He continued. "I went back and told her to hide. At that time, she was old enough to take care of her if anything should happen to us. I don't really know what happened...I was devastated by Kuronue's death." Kurama shook his head lightly. "I was careless, and got myself killed. I found her again after I left Japan. She told me she was pregnant. I helped her take care of Liseab.End of story. Liseab, take off your shirt." Kurama finished the story sharply, and everyone was somewhat suprised at the last sentence.

Liseab blinked, then nodded, and stood up, back facing the group. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, revealing a tattoo of a beautiful set of black wings that ran from his shoulder blades down to his lower back, the ends just brushing the tops of his low-slung pants, as the tops curled lightly around his shoulders. "His wings," Kurama explained. "Show them." The command rang out across the clearing. Youko Kurama had stood, and was now watching Liseab intently. "I want to see your progress."

Liseab nodded grimly, and concentrated. His youki gathered in his back, and with a sudden burst of feathers, midnight dark wings burst from his back, ends trailing the ground. A blue sheen swept across the wings, and Liseab collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath. Kurama sighed and shook his head. "So, you still can't manage the shift well enough. You have improved, but not enough. This could cause your life or death. Now that I'm here, you're coming back into training with me." Liseab, still gasping, nodded. "In addition to that, Touya will train you to control your youki, and Hiei in your swordsmanship. Jin will be your most common sparring partner to improve your speed. Yukina will help you train your healing powers as well as help you heal any injuries you _will_ get during training." The demons gaped at Kurama, while Yukina nodded in agreement. They had never heard of this plan before, and Kurama gave them a foxy grin. The grin promised pain and/ or death if they didn't comply, though Yukina was busy cooing over the beautiful wings spreading out from Liseab's back. Liseab grinned tiredly and ruffled his wings, settling the feathers.

A shocked gasp sounded in all the demons' ears, and they were suddenly aware that the _kekkai_ had come down completely during the course of the conversation. Kurama's ears flicked towards the sound and realized that he recognized the breathing patterns as well as the reiki emanating from the hidden figure. He growled low in his throat, "Ronald Weasley." He turned, snapping out orders to the others in the clearing, absently noting that Hiei had already vanished. "Touya! Take Yukina and Liseab into the forest and stay with them until he's gone. Liseab, as soon as you're out of sight, revert back to human form. Jin, you're backup in case he tries anything. " The demons nodded and vanished into the underbrush.

Hiei now reappeared, holding onto a struggling Ron by the scruff of his neck by one hand, the other hand holding onto Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "Stop moving, human!" Hiei snapped, glowering down at the shaking redhead. Ron whimpered, and Hiei growled. "Don't move, don't talk, don't even breath!" Ron nodded frantically, and then paled as he realized he had violated the rules set to him. Youko Kurama sighed, then kneaded the bridge of his nose in a very un-youko-ish move. He seemed to be very out of character tonight...he must be spending too much time with ningens.

"Put him down, Hiei." Hiei raised an eyebrow in response. "Just do it," Kurama snapped. Hiei shrugged, and then released Ron, who ungracefully collapsed into a quivering heap onto the ground. Youko Kurama reached out and took the cloak, then frowned down at the sniveling heap. "This isn't yours. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to take what not yours?" Ron looked up at him, totally scared out of his wits. Kurama, bent down closer, taking a claw and slowly scraping it down Ron's cheek, leaving a line of blood as he went. He removed the bloody nail, and licked the blood off, and smirked. "Well?" Ron nodded hysterically,

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry!"

"You were also eavesdropping on us...as well as spying. I don't like spies." Kurama's lip curled, revealing sharp canines.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" Ron was crying by now.

"Hmph. Fine," Kurama allowed. "I'll be lenient. Hiei," Kurama jerked his head towards Ron. "Do me a favor." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "_I need you to find out what he heard or saw, erase his memory, and leave him a nightmare of some kind regarding the forest so that he won't come here again."_

Hiei grinned viciously. "_Will do." _He removed his ward and slowly opened the Jagan, intensifying the terror factor. He basked in the horrfied look that was sent his way from the terrified boy. Ron's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, scrambling backwards.

"Ah ah ah." Kurama tsk-ed. "That won't do." In a blur of motion, Kurama appeared behind him. Ron looked back with frantic eyes, and...fell forward. Kurama had landed a sharp blow to the back of Ron's neck, knocking the boy unconscious.

Hiei calmly walked over to where the duo was, and knelt down in from of Ron. His jagan was completely open and he smirked. "Sweet dreams," He said sarcastically. The jagan glowed, and Hiei's own blood-red eyes shut. Slowly, behind them, the other three demons along with Blaise came out of the trees. Kurama motioned for them to be quiet, and they nodded, understanding. The violet youki of the Jagan slowly flowed out from around Hiei to surround the sleeping Ron as well. The soft flares of the youki suddenly stiffened, until they looked liked spikes. Hiei's mouth twisted into a pleased snarl, and the spikes started to violently stab at Ron's head and body. The tortured boy cried out softly, and tears started leaking down his cheeks.

Kurama folded his arms, closed his eyes and gently, very gently as so not to disturb Hiei, slid into the fire-demon's mind. He found an amusing image of a chibi Hiei gleefully stabbing a sword at a chibi Ron, who was crying his eyes out. Looking down, Kurama realized that he too, had gone chibi. Kurama sweat dropped...or, he would have, had he been a cartoon character.Who knew that Hiei's mental images went chibi when he was particularly gleeful /Ne, itooshi.../

Chibi Hiei looked over and grinned. _/Nani? I'm having fun/_ /Hai hai. Don't over-do it, ok/ Hiei suddenly 'popped' back to normal Hiei, as did Ron and Kurama. _/Hn. Fine. Ruin all my fun/ _He pouted, and Kurama smiled adoringly at the side that Hiei only ever showed to him. /Gomen, koi, but I don't want him to be permanently scarred for life. / Hiei heaved a sigh. /Mou...fine. I'll lighten up./ Hiei turned to the still tied up Ron and waved his hand dismissively. Ron faded away and their surroundings bled to a basic black. /Arigato, Koi. I'll see you when you're done./ Hiei leaned up and kissed him gently and quickly, and Kurama smiled.

Kurama languidly opened his eyes, and jerked back in surprise. Jin was in his face, staring at him curiously. "_What?"_

Jin turned upside down and just looked at him. He finally opened his mouth and asked, "_What were you doing?"_Kurama blinked, not comprehending what Jin meant. Jin elaborated. _'You closed your eyes, and just stood there, then you started smiling, smiled even more, before you opened your eyes again. What were you doing?" _

Kurama shook his head. _"Mm-mm. I was just thinking." _Jin looked unsatisfied, but grudgingly accepted the explanation.

"You and Hiei both have too many secrets," he complained. Kurama just laughed softly in return, not wanting to disturb the still working Hiei.

A short while later, Hiei finally stirred. In an instant Kurama was by his side, slowly lowering him to the ground, transferring youki as he did so. Hiei sighed and growled in annoyance, "_Its done. I placed a temporary block in case you wanted to remove it sometime. Don't get me killed, fox."_ With that, Hiei closed his eyes and fell into a revitalizing slumber. Kurama smiled softly and smoothed back some of the hair that had fallen into Hiei's face.

"_He had already used much of the Jagan's power today,"_ Kurama explained to the confused demons. They had seen Hiei use more power before and be fine. _"First to shield my youki this morning, then again when we imprisoned an imp, then this afternoon when the potion was messed up- Neville had done something that caused me to revert far more back than I had calculated for. Hiei also had to knock out and erase the memory of the entire Potion's class incase anyone saw me as a youko. Now, I asked him to do another entry into someone's mind. Changing, erasing and implanting thoughts require much youki. He knew he was running low, and yet was willing to do this. I owe him his safety at the very least."_

He picked up Hiei in his arms, and with a nod to the other demons, disappeared into the forest. His voice called back, _"Stay in the clearing for now. Ron should stay unconscious until I return and the plants will inform you of any possible danger, as well as deal with it if they can. There will be no disturbances from the forest creatures. I'll deal with Ron later."_

* * *

owari 


	21. stirring

* * *

Ron groggily woke the next morning. "Ugh..." he groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. "I need breakfast...Hey Harry! Time to get up!¨ Ron looked over at his friend's bed, then stopped short at the sight of immaculate sheets. "Huh...that's right, Harry's in the Infirmary again.¨ he murmured. "I'll go see him after breakfast.¨ 

Ron stretched, vaguely wondering why he was so sore, changed, and got ready to eat. As he left the room, he looked over at the corner where the tapestry hung and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he distractedly noted that the roses were wilting.

* * *

Kurama sat down onto bed, and waved a hand at the youkai, wordlessly telling them to make themselves comfortable in the partitioned off area. Hiei, perched on the window sill facing the bed, and snarled at Jin, who was doing loop-de-loops around his head. "Stop that, you miserable cretin, or I'll burn you to a crisp." 

Jin immediately ceased, and amidst the chuckles from the rest of the group, he flew to Touya and hovered there, gazing warily at Hiei. Touya reached up from where he was leaning against the wall and gently tugged on Jin sleeve so that the Wind Master was level with the rest of them. Kurama chuckled, then sobered.

"So what do you plan to do with Liseab? When is he returning to Hogwarts?" He turned to look at Yukina, who was sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Touya-san will bring him back tonight, after I make sure he's strong enough to be able to handle sudden increases and decreases in youki. Growing up in Ningenkai has prevented the ability to adjust to youki level changes to mature as it should have, should he have been brought up in Makai."

Kurama frowned. That was not something he had expected, though he should have known. Being able to shield youki in a split-second could save your life so youkai learned at a very young age...it was a matter of survival of the fittest... also, in the Makai, youkai become used to fluctuating youki levels without ever experiencing long periods of time without being surrounded by youki in one's youth. By the time a youkai's about a hundred years old, they're old enough to be able to stay in the Ningenkai without becoming ill. Kurama thought back to when he first started training his youki again in Ningenkai and a random thought walked through his mind: so _that's_ why I used to feel sick after working out before my youki levels were raised again... and Yusuke...Yusuke's a special case... he's Toushin. Speaking of the youkai...

"Why are you all here in the first place?"

Yukina spoke up again, in her own gentle way. "Koenma-sama sent us here, Kurama-san." Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he focused the cold gaze onto the two shinobi.

"Why?"

Jin gulped nervously and let Touya answer. The Ice Master sent a long-suffering gaze at his partner, and replied, "He sent us to help Hiei protect 'Harry Potter'"

"Why Yukina?" Kurama then asked, already suspicius.

"She was to help heal us."

"I don't buy that," Hiei interjected.

"Neither do I," Kurama agreed. "Any of it. Koenma has no reason to think you would get hurt while protecting 'Harry Potter' if Hiei was already here. This isn't fighting youkai. Harry's enemies are human, and no match for Hiei. As a matter of fact, there should be no reason to have sent you along. Hiei alone would have been enough."

"Actually..." Jin said, "Its not just _ningen_."

"What do you mean?"

"Koenma said that there was youkai movement in parts of Makai. Apparently, there is someone trying to gather the youkai and bring them to Ningenkai to fight this battle."

Kurama's eyes closed. "Voldemort. It has to be." He absent mindedly ran a hand through blood red locks and, when a few black strands came out with his hands, he sighed. He shook the strands from his hands and watched them flutter down to lay on his crisp white sheets. Hiei's eyes watched them fall, and then snapped up to meet Kurama's.

/_What's going on? Black hair when you're in control? Red while in Harry's body, I can understand, since you're dominant...but vice-versa/_

Kurama gave him a tired smile. /Harry is stirring. He will wake soon. / He stared past Hiei, out the window, where the sky was just starting to turn red. "Beautiful, isn't it..." Hiei stared at him, uncomprehending. "The sunrise, Hiei. Look." Kurama gestured for Hiei to turn.

"Hn." Hiei obligingly twisted around. The rest of the youkai shifted so that they, too, could see. Silence fell in the room as the sun slowly lit up the fall sky. Yukina sighed softly in contentment and though he would never admit it, Hiei too, was calmed by the dawn.

The soft sounds of movement broke into the comfortable silence the group of youkai had fallen into, and in a sudden movement, all traces that anyone else had been in the room was gone. Jin and Hiei had picked up Touya and Yukina, respectively, and left through the window, heading back towards the Forest clearing where Blaise was deep in meditation, protected by Touya's _kekkai_.

Kurama reluctantly pulled in his youki, causing his body to give the impression of collapsing into itself as he changed back into the smaller form of Harry Potter. He had just finished when the curtain was carefully pulled aside to admit Madame Pomfrey. She softly replaced the curtain, turned around, and screamed when she met Kurama's eyes.

Kurama's hands automatically shot to Harry's wand and had it in his hand by the time Madame Pomfrey had collected herself. He stared in horror at his hand, then, at the wand. His hand had moved of its own accord, not to his hair where his weapons were, but to the wand. His eyes widened imperceptibly. If he had really been attacked and reached for the wand first, he could be very well be dead by now... Kurama's emotions churned in within him, as he mechanically followed the now calm and collected Madame Pomfrey as she scolded him while prodding him with her wand.

_/Koi? Daijyoubu/_

/Hai. Daijyoubu./

_/hn. Whats going on/_ Kurama could almost hear the mental frown as Hiei warned him._ /Truth./_

/I'm fine. Harry's just waking a bit faster than I expected.../

_/That's not all, is it... very well. Your business is your own./_

/Arigatou./

"...you nearly were the death of me! Next time, say something if you're awake! Mister Potter! Are you listening to me?" The nurse's irritated voice broke into Kurama's thoughts, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey. My mind was miles away." Which it had been. Literally. Well... almost miles away...it actually was just a little under a mile away...not that anyone would know or care. "You were saying...?"

Madame Pomfrey heaved a sigh. "No matter. Here." She took from her tray a vial of orange liquid. Then another of purple. Then blue. Red. Yellow. Green. Clear.

"Uh...Madame Pomfrey?" Kurama stared, wide-eyed at the growing number of potions on his nightstand. "Are these all for me?"

The Hogwarts nurse looked up from where she had just put down the last vial of liquid. "Of course. No one knows what kind of nasty effects that botched potion could result in, so between Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and myself, we decided to have you take all the preventative potions." He answer was crisp and stern. "Now take them one at a time, with a minute or so in between. I expect you to be finished by the time I come in to take away the bottles."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey." Kurama obediently, yet reluctantly, answered.

Madame Pomfrey turned to go, then paused and turned. "If Minamino comes around from wherever he went." Her brows creased disapprovingly. "Have him report directly to me to take his potions."

"I will, ma'am."

"Thank you. Remember to rest, Mr. Potter." With that, the nurse turned and strode out, heels clicking as she went.

* * *

Harry shifted slightly and opened his eyes a crack. The world was silver and green. Very pretty. He shuthis eyesagain. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing, but he wasn't scared. This place was warm and familiar and made him feel safe. He let himself drift off again.

* * *

_chapter owari_

translations, though i think that most of you should know these words:

Kekkai- barrier, shield type of thing created with ki (anime word)

Daijyoubu- Are you ok/ I'm ok

Arigatou- Thank you


	22. clues

Sorry about the long wait this time. the next chapter will be up really soon, as its already written...i just have to type it up. i promised a special v's day chapter on valentine's day _last_ year...who woulda thought that i'm still months away in the story from that this year..." i'll see if i can write a one-shot or a side-story for it later today...if i can't, then i'll post the next chapter on valentine's day. promise! RR please

/Kurama to Hiei/ _/Hiei to Kurama/_ (i'm getting very lazy with languages. besides...this whole chapter is only youkai talking to youkai. you can insert the language of your choice.)

* * *

Hiei flitted in the open window after Madame Pompfrey left. "Are you really going to drink those?" he asked, looking distastefully at the multitude of potions littering the small table. 

"Of course not," Kurama sighed, "I know what's wrong with me. Its just lack of youki—Harry's body may not need it, but as the controller, I do. Besides, who knows what the rejuvenating potions will do to me and my youki. I've never tried it, and I don't want to." He paused. "Here." He selected two vials, "Give these to Blaise." Hiei's eyebrows rose. Kurama chuckled and answered the unspoken question. "He's hanyou, and can change at will. His youkai side will probably rebel the potions' effects, but his wizard side shouldn't. Besides, he's been taking potions all his life. I should know— I prepared the plants for them. His human body will accept the potions."

"What are you going to call him?"

Kurama blinked in surprise, then again in comprehension, "I can't keep calling him Blaise in human form and Liseab in youkai form, can I…that will make it seem like he's two different people…" Hiei nodded, studying the youko in front of him. Kurama said, thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose I'll ask him when I next see him…which name he prefers. His mother always called him Liseab, but that was before he was accepted into Hogwarts. I do wonder how she's doing…" Kurama's voice had trailed off, his mind wandering back into memories. A touch caught his attention, and his eyes cleared.

Hiei had closed his hand around the bottles Kurama were clenching, as well as Kurama's hand. "Relax." Kurama nodded apologetically and relinquished the vials. Hiei accepted them and stowed the potions into one of his pockets. His eyes never left Kurama's as he searched for something in the youko's gaze. "Are you coming back soon?"

Kurama's eyes widened at the question, then shuttered. "Soon…it would depend on your definition of 'soon,' as I am not entirely sure myself. But, yes, I suppose I'm returning soon." Hiei nodded, satisfied with the half-answer he was given, and turned to leave. As Hiei vanished out the window, Kurama felt a soft touch brush his mental barriers, reminiscent of a gentle kiss. Kurama smiled.

_I can wait, _it said to him. _I will always wait for you,_ it reminded him. _I love you._

* * *

When Hiei got to the edge of the kekkai, He raised a single hand and pressed it into the shining barrier. After a short pause, during which Touya recognized his youki and allowed him access, the kekkai slit open to let Hiei in. After the youkai entered, the shield sealed shut, preventing the entrance of any creature: the kekkai was a one-way doorway without Touya's allowance. Hiei traveled quickly, reaching Yukina and the meditating, currently-in-demon-form, Blaise in a matter of seconds. He looked around, and then threw out a small search-circle of youki. Not finding anyone but Yukina and Blaise, he turned a questioning look on Yukina. 

"Touya-san and Jin-san have gone to see if they could find any information about Voldemort from the forest dwellers," Yukina explained, correctly interpreting Hiei's look.

"Ah." With that, Hiei reached into his cloak and drew out the vials, which he tossed to the youkai that had just come out of meditation. Blaise caught the vials, and closed his eyes. "Kurama said to-" Hiei cut himself off and watched as the ears, tail, and most assuredly, the unseen tattoo, melt away. When the youth opened his eyes again, they had reverted back to the human black. Blaise quickly tossed the potions down.

That done, he turned to Yukina. "Arigatou, Yukina-san, but I'll be fine now." The petite ice maiden smiled and gently shook her head.

"Let me check first." She placed her hands around his face, and they shone softly. The glow surrounded Blaise's face, and then moved to engulf his whole body. After a moment, just as Touya and Jin walked in, the glow faded and Yukina pronounced Blaise fit to return to Hogwarts. She then expressed her amazement at the potions Blaise has taken by saying how "They worked almost as fast and well as some of Kurama-san's remedies!" which caused chuckles among the group.

Hiei turned to the two who had just arrived. "Well?" he demanded. The smiles instantly disappeared.

Touya and Jin exchanged troubled looks. "Apparently," Touya started, "the problem is bigger than I expected. Voldemort has managed to call upon the…the…" he cast about for the right word."

"Spirit," Jin supplied helpfully.

"Spirit," Touya acquiesced, "of what was believed to be a dead youkai. He has given it a husk, and helped the spirit bind itself to it, thus gaining a physical body."

"What's more interesting though," Jin continued, "is that the way Voldemort helped the binding actually managed to completely and utterly fuse the shell and spirit, so this youkai is now alive, in the truest sense of the word. It's not just a possession anymore."

Hiei frowned, displeased. "Whose spirit was it?" The youkai had all carefully avoided the use of the word 'soul' in reference to the unknown youkai—having a soul was a description that was earned by one, not used and thrown about. To each other, they had souls, but other youkai, especially an unknown one had…something else. 'Spirit' works as well as anything else, Hiei supposed.

The Shinobi exchanged another glance. Jin shrugged and said, "That's another thing—no one knows who this demon is."

"All we have managed to find out is that the Forest creatures believe he is immensely powerful and that he died quite a long time ago. About…twenty, was it?" Jin nodded. "He died about twenty years or so ago, from the state of his spirit when Voldemort called it. Apparently, he has avoided the ferrygirls and has passed through numerous hosts throughout the years. He used possession to stay alive."

"Twenty years ago…" Hiei frowned as thought back. His eyes widened. "But that's around the time of-"

"The Tournaments." The four voices said simultaneously. The silence that fell was grave. The three had participated, and the one that had watched, reflected back on what had happened during that time…especially Hiei.

The Dark Tournament that Hiei and Kurama had participated in as part of Team Urameshi. It was there that Hiei had first summoned the Kokoryuuha, and there that Kurama had been able to access his youko self again. There that they had befriended the two shinobi, as well as many others, who had been opponents. There that Yusuke had gained the full use of his reiki, and there that Kurama had first told Hiei he loved him, although Hiei did not understand at the time.

Three years later, the first Tournament for the rule of Makai, the first thing Yusuke had organized when he succeeded Raizen. Youkai from all over Makai had gone to compete. It was there that, as Kurama fought Shigure, that Hiei realized how he felt, how he couldn't forget Kurama, how he couldn't lose Kurama, how he…how he loved Kurama.

"But…but including the audience members and the youkai that had died between the Tournaments, there must have been hundreds of thousands of youkai killed! We'll never be able to figure out who it is!" Yukina cried, aghast.

"No…" Hiei frowned, mind working quickly. "If Voldemort wanted to create a powerful army, he would need a powerful youkai. The ones that managed to die as an audience member or the time in between the Tournaments are too weak for him to want to waste energy binding to a body."

Touya nodded. "Also, this youkai is strong enough to avoid the ferry girls and completely merge into what was, previously, an empty shell. He'll be very strong."

"Leading us to believe," Jin finished, "That he must be someone who had fought."

"Correct," Touya said. Hiei just grimly nodded.

Blaise, who had been quiet so far, looked at the four grave youkai and said, "Can't you ask one of the ferrygirls who escaped?"

Hiei shook his head. Jin explained, "Normally, that would be the quickest and easiest way to figure this out. Unfortunately, the sheer number of youkai who had died in the Tournaments outweighed the number of ferrygirls. Their ability has a limit, and they had reached it then."

"Many of the youkai, yet not all, that were killed chose to avoid the ferrygirls if they were powerful enough," Touya continued. "Most of them have probably disintegrated, as trying to keep your soul yourself together requires a lot of youki, and as a spirit, you are unable to generate more to replenish yourself. Still, there are ways to stay alive, most commonly, possession. That is what this youkai did."

Blaise frowned, not happy, but understanding…somewhat. Hiei spoke after another silence. "I'm going to Reikai to get a list of names from Koenma or Boton. It may not have everyone whose soul is unaccounted for, but most of them should be on there. The more powerful youkai, in any case. It should, at least, give us a vague idea of who we might be dealing with."

/Thank you, koi. / Kurama's mental voice was tired. Outwardly, Hiei showed no change, but inwardly, he was surprised. _/You were listening/_ Both of them kept their barriers strong and up all the time, but between each other, it was slightly down. They could listen in on each other without the other realizing it, though they were both careful not to abuse that trust./Hai. I started after I heard Voldemort's name. Harry is my charge, and he, as well as I, needs to know what he's up against. / Hiei agreed/_Hn. /_

Aloud, he said, "I'm going to talk to Kurama, he needs to know this, then I'll leave for Reikai." This was met by sounds of agreement by the others. "Blaise, come with me, I'm going to bring you back. Jin, see if you can get any more information about who Voldemort brought back. Touya, stay with Yukina- the kekkai shouldn't be necessary…your youki is depleting. Yukina, replenish your youki: you, too, are running very low." Jin nodded and flitted off aimlessly. Touya settled by the base of a tree, in a half-trance, letting his own youki build up and staying alert at the same time. Yukina folded her legs under her at the base of another tree and entered a full healing trance, slowly replenishing her youki reserves. Hiei and Blaise went off in the direction of Hogwarts, the kekkai already gone by the time they had reached the edge of the clearing. Birds flew overhead.

* * *

Remus Lupin was sitting at this desk, sifting through old photographs and memories. He was trying to remember why the redhead in the photo on Harry's desk had been so familiar, not being able to shake of the feeling of recognition every time he saw it. He's seen him before…he's sure of it…

* * *

_chapter owari_

i'm going to start chopping out uneeded languages soon (like icean) after i get past chapter three for the re-write ". also, i have another idea that might work better for when yusuke and hiei first come to hogwarts. i'll write that, post it, and have you guys vote on whether i should change it or not...after i write it. when its up, i'll let you know in an AN. also, there are obviously changes in some history, especially liseab's, so if you're very confused, i'm sorry. this was somewhat of a spur-of-the-moment change, please don't kill me.

LISEAB'S NEW HISTORY:  
chapter 20, during the explanations of what kind of demon liseab is... start when he shifts, then read on until after kurama finishes talking.


	23. depleted

Hiei left Blaise at the Entrance Hall, and promptly disappeared. Blaise walked in the direction of the dungeons, intent on getting there before his dorm mates woke. He carefully slid into the dark Common Room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos."

A single torch lit, and Blaise bit back a cry. What came out was more of a strangled yelp.

"Really, Blaise, you look like you've seen a ghost," Draco said, amused.

"Close enough!" Blaise retorted, trying to calm his breathing. "What are you doing in the Common Room at," he glanced at the clock, "Four A.M.?"

"I could ask you the same." Draco's voice was cold. "Where were you? Who were those people that took you? What does Potter have to do with them? And why did you and Potter collapse for no reason?"

"I…can't Draco. I cannot answer all of your questions."

"Then answer some of them!" Draco's voice was desperate.

Blaise sighed. "They are friends, allies actually. That's about as much as I can tell you. I'm sorry." Draco's look was incredulous. Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really, Draco. The rest is beyond me. Some things would take too long to explain, others, most of it, is not my secret to tell. If you really want answers, Ku—Potter would be the best to talk to."

"That, would be true," came the voice from a shadow. Both boys' heads snapped in that direction.

The shadows seemed to cling to his body as Kurama stepped out into the light. He was still deathly pale and had deep hollows in his cheeks and under his eyes, but said eyes were clear and deep, revealing nothing about the elusive thief in the human's body. "The best person to ask." Kurama repeated, "would be me, unfortunately," he held up a hand to forestall anything Draco was going to say. "Unfortunately," Kurama repeated, "I will not tell you anything you want to know. I cannot tell you anything until I am sure of something—don't ask me what. I can, however, tell you one thing: everything I do is for the good of Hogwarts and the Light. Trust me, Draco. Please trust me."

Draco slowly nodded, and Kurama smiled. "Thank you. Blaise, get some rest. You're training tomorrow."

"Aww, c'mon," Blaise groaned but obediently trudged off to go to bed. Draco watched him go, then turned to Kurama with a smile.

"I'll trust you."

Kurama nodded, and returned the grin, "I know. Thank you." With that, he sank back to into the shadows, leaving a very confused Slytherin alone in the common room.

* * *

Kurama sank to his knees in front of the entranceway to the common room and leaned against the stone wall, gasping for breath. He had dashed down here as soon as Hiei clued him in on what was going on downstairs. Kurama brought a trembling hand up to his face, eyeing it with distaste. Using the illusion had never been so tiring before. 

"Potter?"

The voice of the Potions Master cut into Kurama's thoughts. His head snapped up, eyes wide as he stared at the professor with ill-concealed shock. "P-professor Snape, I didn't hear you coming!" Or sense, or smell him coming for that matter. Strange. Kurama pushed himself to his feed, swaying unsteadily, and held on to the wall. He hoped he looked better than he felt. "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I do believe, Potter, that it should be me who asks that." Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "You are the one collapsed in front of the Slytherin dormitories. Not to mention the fact that you should be in the Hospital Wing, under Madame Pomfrey's care. I can't believe she has already let you out."

Kurama winced at the mention of the matron. "Uh, well, she doesn't exactly know that I'm out here." The professor's eyebrows went up.

"Well then, let's get you back there, shall we?" Kurama released the wall, took a step, and was rewarded by a bout of dizziness. He pitched forward. Snape caught him, and noticing the pallor of his face, set Kurama down against the wall. "Perhaps that's not such a great idea." Kurama nodded, then as winced as a terrible headache assaulted him, but he couldn't use his plants in front of the professor. Besides, his youki levels are so low, he wasn't sure if he would be able to call his plants in the first place…

"Drao's awake," Kurama mumbled.

"He is, is he? I'm not going to ask how you know that," Snape said, looking down at him critically. "I probably don't want to know. I'll take your word for it," Snape added dryly. He turned to the entranceway and softly spoke the password. As soon as entrance was granted, he called, "Malfoy! Come here!"

"Coming," came the instant response. A few seconds later, Draco appeared in the corridor. "Yes?"

"Help me get him inside." Snape motioned to the figure leaning heavily against the wall, taking quick shallow breaths.

"Harry!" Draco looked at his friend, horrfied. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Snape replied grimly, "and Mr. Potter is not in any shape to answer questions right now. Let's get him inside first." Draco nodded, and supporting Kurama between the two of them, they got him inside and onto a couch. As soon as he sat down, Kurama leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Kurama resisted the ever-increasing urge to slide into a healing trance, knowing that as a human, it wouldn't do him any good.

Snape reached into his robes and drew out a small crystal vial. He handed it to Kurama, who took it and held it up to the light, gently swirling the thin liquid inside. Kurama then uncorked it and lightly sniffed. He muttered softly as he thought, subconsciously falling into the calming, repetitive process of cataloging plants. "All herbal. Chamomile, willow bark, poppies, and…" Kurama frowned lightly, tapping his chin. He gently waved the vial under his nose again. His face cleared. "Of course…corydalis tuber." He swirled the mixture again, looking at it pensively as he prescribed, "Simple pain reliever. Induces drowsiness depending on the ratios used."

His mind wandered, back to the times when he created his own medication. When his followers, partners, teammates depended on his remedies and antidotes to survive. Kurama smiled softly at the memories, and not seeing the gob-smacked expression on Draco and Snape's faces, though the professor hid it well, he downed the mix. There was no scent of sense of magic in the liquid, meaning that it would not affect his youki or the currently human body. The pounding in his head ceased, bringing great relief to the youko, and he sighed blissfully. A small sound caught his attention, brining him back to the present. "Thank you, Professor," Kurama remembered. He stood, swayed a bit, then sat again, fighting back the rising wave of nausea. Apparently, while his headache was gone, he still was too weak from lack of youki to move. _Human bodies are so annoying_, Kurama groused silently.

"I'll go inform Madame Pompfrey that you are here." With that, Snape turned to walk to the fireplace. With a sharp motion, a fire roared to life, lighting the room with a warm glow. The flames almost instantly turned the tell-tale green of a Floo connection. Madame Pompfrey's head appeared.

"Severus, have you seen Potter? He was awake earlier, but he's disappeared and I can't find him! I've been trying to contact you, as you tend to patrol at this time, but nothing I tried got through!"

"Poppy. Calm down. Potter's here. Slytherin Common."

Madame Pompfrey took a look around, and her gaze alighted on the weak form of Kurama. "Mr. Potter!" her voice was furious, as panic quickly turned to anger, "So this is where you are! What were you thinking, coming all the way down here? Severus, move back, I'm coming through." Snape took a few steps away from the fireplace, and the matron's head disappeared for a second before she stepped into the room. She strode to where Kurama sat and proceeded to lecture him thoroughly. Kurama dutifully nodded every so often, but his mind was trying to figure out how long the weak spell would last, as well as how long it would be before Harry would be able to reclaim his body.

Madame Pompfrey tired of ranting after a short while, and pulled out her wand. "I'm gong to do a quick check of your status, Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am." Kurama was too tired to argue. His reflexes were lethargic at best, and he knew that was dangerous, but he was exhausted. When was Hiei going to get back? It required youki he didn't have to call to Hiei when he's in Reikai or Makai._ /Kurama/ _Hiei's voice trickled into his mind. /Hiei! Are you back/

_/Yes, just now. I'm heading there now with some newly discovered Makain plants Koenma wanted you to take a look at. / _

/Souka…very well. I probably already know what they are though./ Hiei's amusement at the youko's vain thoughts seeped through the bond./Demo saa…/ Kurama continued/I'm very weak right now. There's something wrong. The youki I collected overnight has rapidly diminished, much faster than it should, even in this completely human body. I hate to ask this of you…/

_/Youki transfusion/_

/If you would./ Kurama's voice was apologetic. /I realize you're not at your normal levels yet and you really don't need to if you don't wish to…/ Kurama trailed off, embarrassed by the request.

/_Baka Kitsune./_ Hiei replied fondly. _/You think I don't know about the youki you give me every time you re-ward my dragon? And every other time I'm injured? You've given me your youki, even when you're close to dying yourself, countless times. Give me a few minutes, I'll be there soon./_

/WithOUT the plants./ Kurama quickly cautioned.

_/…Very well. I'll find a place to put them before I go./_

/Arigatou, koi./

_/Hn./_ Hiei's voice was warm.

* * *

_chapter owari_

i'm sorry! i know i said 14th, and its the 15th...ah, well...forgive me! hope you liked the quick update! ...how come i barely got any reviews for my last chapter? >" i'm gonna cry... am i (my story actually)not loved anymore? (


	24. plans

I apologize for the long wait... i never intended it to be this long, considering how the chapter had already been written. Then, as i was typing up what i had wrote, the story took a completely new turn, so now, everything i had previously written is useless. I aplogize. again. hopefully, the next chapter will be up much sooner.

/Kurama to Hiei./ _/Hiei to Kurama/_ "English"

* * *

Within ten minutes of the soundless conversation's end, Hiei arrived. Madame Pompfrey was speaking to Kurama, "Physically, you're fine. All your symptoms point to magical exhaustion, but the levels of your magic are also fine. I double checked for that. I don't know what to do, but to have you rest and not use any magic for a few days." 

Hiei arrived the same way he travels: soundlessly, with the barest flicker of youki that only Kurama, as his bonded, could sense. Hiei announced his presence with a softly spoken utterance: "Kurama." Madame Pompfrey bit back a scream, and the two Slyherins started, wands immediately falling into their hands from hidden sheaths. No one, save the youko, had noticed when Hiei came in.

"Hiei!" Kurama's voice was delighted. Strained and tired as hell, but delighted. He tried to stand, but swayed slightly, opting to collapse back onto the couch in annoyance.

Hiei ran a critical eye over his lover's body, not seeing the physical human shell, but assessing the nearly hidden youki that surrounded Kurama. "I don't believe this…"he muttered as he raised his hands to clasp around Kurama's, letting youki flow through the physical link between the two. _/You're so careless…Tthat's supposed to be the detective or the idiot—not you./_ Kurama laughed lightly and tightened his hold on Hiei briefly. /Gomen ne./

"Hn."

Kurama laughed again. His face was regaining it color, and his skin was not longer clammy to the touch. He gently withdrew his hands from Hiei's. "That's enough, koi. Arigatou." Hiei frowned, but said nothing aloud, relinquishing the hold on his lover. _/That's _not_ enough, and you know it./_

/Aaa. I know, but this is enough for now. Your own reserves are low. I'll find a time to shift to Shuuichi or youko form later to gain a quick refill./ Kurama didn't tell Hiei, or allow the worry to seep through the mental bond, that the youki he was getting from Hiei wasn't changing. Youki that was transferred to him from someone who spent a lot of time with him, or was his bonded as Hiei was, should have changed the moment it entered him, yet most of it wasn't changing.The magic in Harry was also starting to try and fight the foreign presence, and it was all Kurama could do to hold it back. Meanwhile, the three humans were confused. To their knowledge, nothing had been done, yet Kurama had laughed twice, and is now looking both healthier and happier.

The two youkai spoke quickly and softly about the plants that Hiei had just brought, careful not to slip into Japanese, and to stay in Makain Common. And though neither would admit it, they were both disturbed by the way it sounded when spoken by a human. Shuuichi may have been human, but he was created and designed by Kurama, giving him heightened senses, physical agility and strength, as well as the ability to speak Common properly. Harry was human through and through.

They decided that Kurama would go check out the plants once he was recovered enough and would be able to slip out from under the watchful eyes of the Hogwarts staff. That way, it would also be assured that even should he need to stay in human form, he would be able to have enough youki to at least prevent the plants from maiming himself or anyone else once they break Koenma's subduing wards. Hiei, after much persuasion by Kurama, agreed to stay with the others and not use much, if any, youki until his reserves were once again filled. Instead, he would ("Peacefully!) scout the Forest and surrounding areas for clues on what Voldemort had done. Kurama would rest himself, and build up enough strength for him to separate from Harry, once he deems the boy strong enough.

The talk was short, and over after it had barely started. The rest of the details would be worked out, should any problems arise, telepathically. In his unique manner, without ever so much as acknowledging the others in the room, Hiei left, leaving Kurama to fend off the others alone.

After doing another check and cautioning him to rest, Madame Pompfrey left as well, leaving Kurama alone in the room with two Slytherins. After an exhausting session of questions and answers-that-don't-say-anything-while-gleaning-information, ended with a plea for rest that wasn't as feigned as Kurama would have liked, he slumped back into the couch, deep in thought, painstakingly changing Hiei's youki into his own.

He needed allies who would follow him despite Dumbledore. The old wizard, while wise and powerful, was too ingrained in his philosophy that there was good in everyone. Perhaps he was being too criticizing of the headmaster, but there are times when death is unavailable. There are also times when killing the opponent was easier than trying to harm them…especially true if demons were involved. Snape was not loyal to Dumbledore, as he had originally thought. He was loyal to the forces directly opposing Voldemort, and _that_ was why he followed Dumbledore. And while Draco had agreed to fight Voldemort's forces, he did not completely support the Headmaster.

That was good, Kurama mused. While Harry may have trusted Dumbledore, loved him even, the boy had been put in danger far too often for Kurama to completely trust the wily old man. Besides, Kurama was rather positive, no, he was absolutely certain that the Headmaster would not approve of the ways he planned to fight the war. One method in particular, the way of the demon: slaughter each and every opponent in your way. While Kurama does not completely agree himself with this manner of fighting, it may very well be necessary.

Once Harry regains control of his own body, Kurama could finally regain his own body separate from the boy. Kurama knew that he needed a small, but powerful, army at his disposal. The battle is nearing and time grows short. He will need to start soon.

The youkai, he knew, were eager to fight. Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Rinku, Chuu, and Shishiwakamaru would all throw in their lots as soon as he requested their assistance. With a lot more training, Liseab could also help, but only in defence, and Yukina could help heal the wounded if Hiei refused to allow her onto the field. Kurama, in any case, didn't want the gentle Koorime to fight if it could be avoided. He, also, would go in person to see Yomi and ask for assistance from him and Shura. Mukuro would be approached as well, and Kurama planned on calling in a few old favors that various youkai owed him. That gave him a small, but very dengerous army already. Perhaps, through Yusuke, he would be likely to get help from Raizen's former subjects, who were now under Yusuke's rule…and perhaps Raizen's old sparring partners. Apparently, Yusuke's now training under their tutelage, making him a formidable fighter, as if he wasn't one already.

Kurama managed a faint smile at the thought, his mind starting to wander off topic. Of their close-knit team of four, he was the one that Yusuke had never fought against. A wry thought wormed its way through his mind…he was, in fact, the only one in their circle of friends who has no opponent still alive when he had fought at full strength. Then again, Kurama revised, no one had ever fought him at full strength. When he had fought nearly thirty years ago during the Tournaments, he had never fought at full strength. The fights were (if they were particularly tough) at his full strength _at that time_.

It had been a long, long while since Kurama had last fought with so little strength. And now, he knew, that should he need to, nearly all that he had needed to 'go Youko' for (to quote Kuwabara in one of his descriptions of a battle), he could achieve in his human form of Minamino Shuuichi. After so many years, he can finally access all the power he previously had before his death. Well, all the power he had, when he only had three tails.

Yet, Kurama has the knowledge of many more years and the memory of much more power at his disposal. He is old, older than any one of the youkai he had befriended thought. Youkai have long life spans, yet few live longer than a few centuries. It had _hurt_. To give up his tails, his power, his…pride. A bitter taste filled Kurama's mouth. Regardless of how much he loved his new life and experiences as a human, he missed the forests and plains of his lands in Makai. The exhilarating freedom as he ran, held down by no obligations, no rules, no liege, foliage sprouting under his paws or feet, covering his tracks automatically.

Kurama had unconsciously fallen into the abyss of memories that had been held at bay far too long. His muscles automatically cleared his face of all emotion, eyes dry and shadowed and cold. Even as his soul longed to weep, the hiding of emotions and weaknesses was an inbred habit.

Kurama was shocked out of his dismal thoughts by a firm, but not particularly painful, slap. His eyes cleared and innocent green looked up at Severus and Draco. Both of them were watching him with suspicious eyes. "What is it?" he asked, looking every bit the naïve, confused Gryffindor.

"Cut the act, Potter." Venom laced Snape's words.

"What?" Kurama strived to look even more confused. "I really don't know what's going on, Professor." A flash of uncertainty crossed Draco's face, before hardening into icy resolve. Kurama noticed that while both Slytherin's arms hung at their sides, the tip of their wands were visible, ready to snap up at any time.

"I believe I told you to stop acting, Potter." Snape raised his wand, pointing directly at Kurama's chest. Draco followed suit. "But then again, you're not Potter, are you?"

Snape's accusation echoed in the silent room.

* * *

(chapter owari)

this provides some insight to Kurama's plans, as well a bit of foreshadowing. P it should be rather obvious that the youkai mentioned by name will eventually appear...as for when, i'm not quite sure. but i _am_ curious to see what will happen...the plot has taken me and run off. sorry about the cliffhanger, but i felt it was appropriate to end the chapter there. i promise i'll go through the older chapters and revise them soon...but once i do, i'm afraid you (lovely lovely ) readers will need to re-read as some events are probably going to change significantly... hope you don't mind!


	25. accusations

AN: apologies for not updating for such a long time. thanks for all the reviews during this break, and i honestly hope that there won't be such a long pause between chapters again.

disclaimer: neither YYH nor HP belong to me.

* * *

Kurama's eyes narrowed, before he smirked darkly. "Well, if you insist on that, maybe I'm not." He watched with a sense of dark glee as the Slytherins' eyes widened. "But," he continued, bemused, "Maybe I am. You hadn't seen me for a long time, Professor, before I returned about a year ago. How do you know I haven't just changed in the time I was gone? What have I done to make you suspicious?" 

"That very _question_ is suspicious!" was Snape's snarled reply.

"Oh, for the love of god, you really don't give up, do you?" Kurama rolled his eyes, watching in amusement, as Snape's glare grew darker. Then, his eyes narrowed and the corners of his lips turned up in a sly smile, alien to Harry's kind face. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I might as well answer you."

His smile grew, and his cold eyes gave it an almost cruel look. "No, I'm not." With that, he turned and leapt over the back of the couch, letting the immediately thrown _Stupefy!_ hit the cushion where he had been resting. He snapped his fingers, and at his command, the lines of ivy that were trailing around the windows, and a few of the walls, flew towards Draco and Snape, and wrapped around their arms, legs, and neck, preventing all movement. A leaf stuffed itself into their mouths, effectively gagging them. Tendrils crawled into their pockets, and brought both wands of the Slytherins to Kurama. He twirled and played with their wands as he spoke.

"Harry is…indisposed of, at the moment. He should be returning soon, and while he's gone, I'm here to take his place." Kurama told them. He looked curiously at Snape's enraged face, ignoring the muffled, furious cries. "If I remove the gag, you won't yell, correct? I have some questions I need answering." Snape glared, and then reluctantly nodded his head.

"Draco?", Kurama asked, "You trusted me yesterday morning. Will you trust me again?" Draco looked over at Snape, then back at Kurama, slowly nodding his head. "Very well. Remember though, should you try to curse, hex, or in any other way, harm me, the gag will go back. And it won't leave again." He crooked a finger, and the leaves obediently withdrew. "Now, Snape, I want to know. How did you know I wasn't Harry?"

Snape scowled. "You obviously don't know Potter very well."

"Au contraire, Snape." Kurama interrupted. "I know Harry better than anyone else. Even better than Weasley and Granger do." Draco's eyes widened in disbelief, but he stayed silent. "Well? How did you know?"

"I had my suspicions. Potter acted differently—too differently for him to have just 'changed' over the time he was gone," Snape said

"That's not good enough, I'm afraid. I want a better answer."

"I trust my instincts, and my instincts told me something was off. That's all I can say," Snape growled. Kurama stared at him, and Snape stared back. Draco remained silent and watched. Silence reigned for a few moments before Kurama finally sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Snape was a spy, and spies relied on their instincts.

"I suppose that will work." Kurama paced around, then spun and squarely faced Snape. "If you've suspected, who else would have?"

Snape glared at Kurama. "I have not spoken about my suspicions to any other. I felt it better that I should find out the truth before going to the Headmaster."

Kurama nodded. "I appreciate that." He looked over the other two, and sighed. "I could erase or alter your memories…"

"No!" Draco cried out.

Kurama glanced over at him, "…but I won't. It wouldn't be fair to you, and I don't want anyone trying to figure out why both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy lost their memories of the past year, or why you two remember different things from everyone else. I could," Kurama mused, "merely alter your perception on matters, but I don't think I'll do that either. Having someone who knows the truth may be useful." Kurama's voice was deadly serious, "But since you know, I'm going to ask both of you to keep silent about it. And also, please try to remember that while I look like him, I am not Harry Potter. If I gauge it correctly, Harry should be able to return within a month, hopefully sooner. If I get any reason to suspect that this has leaked out, I do not care if you're guilty or not, you will lose all memories connected to this." As he said that last word, Kurama swept out his arms in an all-encompassing manner, leaving no doubt as to what 'this' referred to.

"Understood."

"Understood."

"Good, then—" Kurama was cut off suddenly by a large yawn, which surprised everyone. He raised a somewhat shocked hand up to his mouth, then murmured with a rueful smile, "ah, the body of a young human…" He put on a bright and cheerful grin, and said "Apparently, its later than I realized. I apologize, Professor, Draco." With a nonchalant gesture, the vines withdrew, leaving Snape and Draco standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room, rubbing their sore limbs.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked, quietly.

"We are going to rest for the next day. Hopefully, it will be much less eventful than the past few have been. Draco, may I share your room? I believe it will be easier than trying to make my way back to the Tower." Kurama turned to leave with Draco, when the other boy nodded his acceptance.

"Wait."

Kurama turned to look at Snape, who had not yet moved. "Yes?"

"Just answer me one question: Who are you?" Snape's voice lacked the harsh quality it normally had, only holding curiosity and concern. Kurama smiled gently and replied,

"Kurama."

The name held no meaning to either of the humans, and leaving that simple answer behind, Kurama walked out into the corridor, alongside Draco. Draco's rooms were simple, but elegant, betraying his wealth and prestige. After a quick survey of the room, Kurama grew out a soft bed of brush and collapsed onto it, not bothering to change out of his robes. He faintly recognized Draco's scent when the other boy pulled a blanket over him. As Draco was not seen as a threat, Kurama did not respond to the other presence. Kurama fell into a deep, healing sleep, his youki slowly replenishing itself as the last vestiges of the youki he had gained Hiei's transfusion was used.

* * *

AN: I know this is somewhat short, but it was necessary. expect a few shorter ones, as its my vacation and my evil sister likes to take over the computer for long periods of time. makes it hard to type up an idea before i lose it. ah, well, R&R, all! comments keep me happy 


	26. enemy

_AN_: forgive the long time it took me to update! i'm really sorry...>" i have no excuse. on the other hand, i have just discovered the wonderful-ness that is JuubeixKazuki (Get Backers) and the fun-ness that is Death Note...until Raito(Light) gives up his notebook, anyways. sigh  
_Disclaimer_: YuYuHakusho, Harry Potter, and all related characters do not belong to me.

"**Japanese**" "English" "_Makai-nese_" /Kurama to Hiei/ _/Hiei to Kurama/_

* * *

Kurama woke suddenly, as he usually did, but with the strange feeling of being greatly refreshed. That worried him. Usually, he woke feeling a bit tired—a result of inhabiting a truly human body in a magical environment. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar stone ceiling, and looked down his body to see a warm blanket draped over him. Right. Draco. 

Only moving his head, Kurama turned to see an empty four-poster bed with curtains, in Slytherin colors, which had been drawn aside. The deep green blankets were not yet made, but loosely tossed back, and to Kurama's right, he vaguely heard the sounds of running water. Kurama slid out of his makeshift bed and neatly folded the blanket he had used, placed it on the unmade bed, and unraveled the mass of foliage that sat in the corner of Draco's room. The youki flowed easily through him, and Kurama frowned again. The very fact that he felt well was strange.

The sounds of the shower stopped, and not long after, Draco stepped through what appeared to be solid stone, clad in school robes, rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He stopped dead and stared at Kurama with wide eyes. "Potter?" the name was said hesitatingly, not without fear and alarm.

Kurama turned at the sound of Harry's name and smiled at Draco. **"Good morning, Draco." **

Draco's eye widened further, and he slowly replied, **"Good morning…Kurama."** Kurama grinned, and was about to reply when he suddenly froze. The grin melted off his face and he stared at Draco's wary look. **"I'm not speaking English, am I?"** The blonde shook his head. Kurama frowned, concentrated and asked, "How about now?" Draco nodded. A sudden thought struck Kurama and he whirled around to find the nearest mirror. Kurama stared at his reflection with no little horror.

/Hiei/ Kurama practically shrieked over the bond, and he vaguely felt Hiei wince. Kurama's eyes didn't leave his reaction as he sent, more calmly/Sorry. Just…come here. Quickly./

_/Understood./_

Kurama relaxed slightly with the affirmation that his bonded was on his way and studied the figure reflected in the mirror. He raised his hands and studied them, the reflection copying his movements. Long, slender fingers, calloused fingertips, pale skin. He raised his hand to his head and pulled forward a lock of hair. Red. Not the Weasley ginger, but true red. Blood red. His eyes in the mirror were deep green, slanted Asian eyes, with long, thick eyelashes. Said eyes shut and Kurama collapsed backwards onto the chair that Draco hastily shoved under him. Kurama let out a heavy sigh. "Was I like this when you woke up this morning?"

"I don't know. I didn't look." Draco's voice was quiet, subdued, and still wary.

"Kurama." Ah, Hiei had arrived.

"**Hiei, look at me. What do you see?"** Kurama asked urgently. Hiei gave him a strange look, but complied, giving the body a quick look over.

"**A human body. Red hair, green eyes. Japanese."** Hiei paused, and then said sardonically, **"Looks exactly like you, as a matter of fact." **

Kurama rolled his eyes. **"No, I meant…_look_ at me. With more than your eyes."** Hiei's eyes widened in understanding, and he frowned. He loosened the ward, and slowly checked Kurama over, with eyes, youki, and the slight pulse of the Jagan. A low hiss sounded as Hiei confirmed Kurama's fears.

"_Zigleaxh."_

The word was spoken in an undertone, and Kurama buried his face in his hands. **"So it really is. Its too early, Hiei, as far as I can tell."**

"Uh, excuse me?" Draco broke into the Japanese conversation. "What's too early? What did Hiei-san see? And what is a zeeglaks?"

"_Zigleaxh._" Kurama corrected. "Its not a word you would ever need to know. However…" He exchanged glances with Hiei, "in light of the current situation, I believe you should be informed. _Zigleaxh_ is, to the best of my ability, translated to mean the process that happens when a body's spirit is starting to fight back." Kurama stood, and with effort, switched back into the body of Harry Potter. He walked to the door, Hiei following behind him. "Tonight, at ten. I will explain further. Be with Snape at the edge of the forest. Do not be seen, either of you," Kurama warned. The two demons then swept out the door and into the corridor. Draco ran after them, but they had vanished.

Kurama re-appeared during breakfast, looking exhausted. Both Blaise and Draco looked immaculate, but tired—that was to be expected. None of them had gotten more than a few hours of sleep. Snape looked the way he always did, probably due to various potions. Ron and Hermione descended upon Kurama like vultures upon a carcass, asking and prodding and wondering why he wasn't in the Hospital Wing. Kurama ignored them for the most part, answering a few questions, disregarding the rest.

As the meal wound down to a close, Dumbledore stood. "Seventh years, please meet in the courtyard for a brief meeting right after lunch. Inform those of your housemates who are not here of the meeting. It will be mandatory. Thank you." Silence followed the announcement, and after it was evident that the Headmaster had finished, chattering broke out, as well as a few of the students who had finished breakfast leaving to prepare for class.

Harry took the last bite of his bagel and stood. "I'm going to get my books. I'll see you in class." He paused and said, a bit lost, "Its DADA, right?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances and Ron replied, "Yeah, with the snakes. Don't know who's teaching though, since Prof. Lupin hasn't been seen around. Dumbledore didn't say either, did he?" The last was directed at Hermione, who worried her lip.

"No…the opening feast was…interrupted." Another glance at Kurama, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And we're the first Defense class this year. No one knows."

Kurama shrugged, "Ok, thanks," and walked off. Ron and Hermione held a low, hurried conversation, before Ron grabbed a muffin and they jogged after him.

"Hey! Harry! Wait up!"

Kurama slowed, but didn't stop. He wanted to get this day over with as soon as he could, and getting to the classroom early was one way of resting. His youki was pulsing and Harry was stirring and Kurama knew why, but couldn't do anything about it. Not in this human school. Not with everyone as suspicious as they were. They walked into the classroom and chose seats in the middle, reserving judgment until the teacher was established in their minds as competent or not.

"I want to talk to you. Later, after class." Hermione's low voice echoed in his mind before he made sense of it, and Kurama nodded. It seemed that Hermione, too, was suspicious. What had become of Youko Kurama's famed abilities?

_/They withered from lack of usage./_ Hiei's voice was annoyed. _/But you can be forgiven. No one likes being possessed by someone else completely. Especially one of these…humans./ _

/Hiei? Is something wrong/

_/I've interrogated the imp we caught yesterday…/ _

/Thanks you. Did you find out why he was in Draco/ Kurama cut in.

_/Don't thank me just yet/ _Hiei's voice was grave, _/Yes, we did. Thus, we've found out who Voldemort resurrected./_

/But that's wonderful! It gives us an advantage, as Voldemort doesn't know we know./ Kurama was confused by Hiei's tone. /What's wrong, koi/ A feeling of foreboding settled in the pit of his stomach. /Who is it/

Silence.

/Koi, tell me/ Kurama was getting worried. His hands clenched and unclenched on his desk and he stared at the wood. /Who is it/

After another pause, Hiei finally answered, reluctance and distaste coloring the one name: _/Karasu./_

Kurama froze in his motions as his eyes widened, staring at nothing in particular. He vaguely heard someone calling his name, but he ignored it in favor of paying attention to Hiei. /Karasu/ Kurama's mental voice was low and disbelieving.

/Yes. That's why the imp was in Draco in the first place. He was under Karasu's orders to watch you, and to report back any information he could get on Potter. I've altered his mind. He will report only what I plant there./

/Thank you, Hiei./ Kurama was trembling ever so slightly as he closed the connection and stared back down at his tightly clenched fists. He should have guessed. Karasu…the crow demon still gave him nightmares sometimes. Kurama knew that he should be thankful that it wasn't the younger Toguro, or that it wasn't Sensui. Kurama _knew_ that he should be thankful it was only the weaker Karasu that Voldemort had found. His mind knew that, but the deep-rooted fear within him reared its head and Kurama couldn't help wishing that it was Sensui…at least Yusuke would have been pleased to have a rematch.

"Harry!"

Kurama's head jerked up in surprise, narrowly missing Draco's. Hermione, Ron, and Blaise were all watching him closely. He forced a smile, "Yes?" Hermione gestured down at his clenched fists, and Kurama followed their gazes. Blood was dripping from between his fingers, and Kurama was suddenly made aware of a slight stinging pain from his palms. With no little trepidation, he turned his wrists so his palms faced up, and relaxed his hands. His palms were smeared with blood that seeped sluggishly from four crescent moons that had cut into his flesh. Kurama bit his lips as, with as hissing sound, his cuts sealed themselves, leaving no indication, other than the blood, that he had been hurt a few seconds earlier.

Hermione's eyes were huge. "How…Harry, what just happened?"

Kurama thought quickly, "I took a healing potion right before class. I guess its still working…" He shrugged, and added, "I accidentally scraped my palm on the walls, and it hurt to hold a quill, so I found the extra vial Mme. Pompfrey gave me." The opening of the door to the classroom cut off any other questions, and the class waited with bated breath to see who their new DADA professor would be.

Headmaster Dumbledore swept into the room with a cheery grin and a blue robe with orange stars. A confused sort of mumble rose from the students as they tried to figure out what was going on. Finally, Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Professor Dumbledore, are you our Defense professor this year?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. Your professors have been detained. However, they should arrive in time for classes on Monday. As of today, I suppose I might as well dismiss this class." The class cheered, Dumbledore twinkled. "Enjoy the sunshine while you can, and keep the noise down in the hallways, please. Class dismissed!"

* * *

_chapter owari_

AN: yes, i suppose the Karasu deal was a bit predicatable. oh _well_. XD also, for those of you who are interested, i've posted an altered version of chapter ten. it didn't really make that much of a difference in the following chapters (none, actually), but it makes a small difference in whats coming up...i guess. won't kill you if you dont read it, but i'd like it if you did. )


	27. plants

/Kurama to Hiei/ _/Hiei to Kurama/_

* * *

Kurama fled the classroom, and ran outside, avoiding Hermione and her questions. He knew he would need to answer them, soon, before Harry woke, but not yet… Kurama glanced at the sun, and approximated that he had a little over an hour before he needed to return for the seventh year meeting. He headed towards the Forest, youki as suppressed as he could make it, intent of checking out the plants Hiei had brought. 

As he headed into dark foliage, he was wary not to spring traps that any Forest dweller could have set. Youko or not, it was best not to aggravate the creatures more than necessary, after all, they would be powerful allies. He neared the clearing and called out, alerting the youkai to his presence. Only Yukina's voice responded as he walked into the open space.

"Good morning, Yukina-san," he greeted, "Did you get any rest after returning here?"

The koorime maiden smiled and replied, "Yes, I did. Thank you." She then answered Kurama's unasked question, "I'm not quite sure where Touya-san and Jin-san are, but Hiei-san only just left. He should be back soon."

"Who should be back soon?" The low voice cut into their conversation, and Kurama turned to Hiei with a bright smile.

"Hiei! We were just talking about you! I've come to take a look at the plants Koenma had you bring, I have some time before I need to return."

Hiei looked at him carefully, then shrugged and walked over to a discolored patch on the ground. He reached down, and tugged, revealing a hole cut into the soil, filled to the brim with squirming tendrils. Hiei quickly moved back, "The wards have broken. Kurama!"

Kurama swept forward and released his youki, throwing it over the plants in an effort to control them. The plants froze, then sluggishly started moving. Kurama hissed, "They're angry. This body cannot hold them! Hiei, take Yukina to somewhere safer, I need to shift." Hiei glanced at him, then did as he was told. Kurama released the youki, drawing it into his body, and the plants burst out. Using the youki he had, Kurama forced a fast change, the black hair bleeding away, replaced by red, as Harry's body grew taller and more slender: Minamino Shuuichi's body.

The youki flowing from him was stronger and plentiful, and Kurama snapped the control back in place before the plants grew too large, forcing them back into the seedlings that had originally been in the pots. He strode forward, knelt, and picked up one of the pots, and carefully examined it, muttering to himself as he did so. A few minutes later, he replaced it, and took out another pot. He repeated the same motions as previously, and put the pot down again, lips quirked in amusement. Then, he took out the third. Kurama's brow furrowed as he examined it, looked at it for longer than the other, and then frowned, placing it to the side. He sat back, rocking onto his heels, and sighed.

"Well?" Jin prompted. Kurama looked up in surprise. Sometime during his inspection of the plants, Jin and Touya had returned, and were watching him curiously.

"The first two I looked at," Kurama motioned to the two pots in the hole, "are mine. I don't know why Koenma had them brought, as they should have only been in my territory. The plants do not pollinate, and can only be spread manually. I bred them to protect my dens, because they recognize youki. However, my youki was too diluted for these two to recognize me. Should I become youko, they would know me, and assist me. As it was, they were easier to hold control over."

Kurama then turned to the last pot, the one that sat beside him. "This, I do not know. It appears to have the characteristics of many plants, and does not seem to have been created through natural causes. I need to see what it can do." Kurama stood and stepped back a few steps. "I do suggest that you all move away. Do not interfere, no matter _what_ happens," Kurama cautioned. /Hiei, if I should call for your help, use Kokoryuuha. It doesn't matter how much of the Forest you take out. / _/Understood./ _

Kurama took another few steps back, let out a slow sigh, and raised his arms, releasing the plant as he did so. Jin watched from the air, as did Hiei in a tree. Touya and Yukina observed from behind the safety of a strong kekkai. The plant exploded outwards, tendrils creeping along the ground, bits of acid dripping from some, others cutting through anything it encountered.

Touya watched dispassionately as a few tendrils struck at his kekkai, only to freeze and crack off. Hiei avoided the plants, moving too fast to be caught, and Jin rose higher up. Kurama did not move, merely standing in the middle of the mass of writhing green. A tentacle dripping burning acid moved towards him, and Yukina muffled an alarmed cry. Kurama's eyes shot to the tendril and his youki blazed. The tendril froze. Unfortunately, the youki flare caught the attention of the rest of the plant, and it turned towards the youko. They rose, and in after a moment's pause, plunged towards the redhead in the center of the clearing.

Yukina cried out, covering her eyes with her hands. Touya's nails cut into his palms as he battled with his urge to freeze the plants. Jin actually swooped down to help Kurama, wind swirling around his fists, before finding himself knocked out of the air by an irate Hiei.

"He _said_ not to interfere!" the fire demon hissed.

"And you're just going to watch him get killed?" Jin shot back, incredulously. "You're his _mate!_ How can you just stand there?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "If he needs help, he'll call for it. Until then, I have faith in his abilities. After all," Hiei finished mockingly, "he's my mate." However, though he appeared calm, inwardly, Hiei was dreadfully worried. _/Kurama/_ he asked, trying to reach the youko buried under a writhing mass of greenery. No response. _/Kurama/_ Hiei tried again, frantically.

/Relax, Hiei./ Kurama's voice reached him, a bit strained, but calm.

"Hiei! Look!" Jin's voice caught Hiei's attention. The wind user was staring over Hiei's shoulder, with wide-eyed amazement. Hiei spun around.

Through the mess of vines and tendrils in the center of the clearing shone a faint silver light, which grew brighter and larger in the darkness of the Forest. It soon became shot through with a deep green, and with a sudden flare, the plant exploded outwards, releasing the youki to its blinding luminosity. The four youkai threw up their arms, shielding their eyes. When the glow diminished to a bearable level, they looked out cautiously.

In the middle of the clearing, where Kurama once stood in the body of Harry Potter-turned-Shuuichi, now stood Youko Kurama, wreathed in a powerful silver-green youki.

Kurama looked around him mildly. The plants had retreated to a respectful distance from the, still glowing, youko. He lifted a clawed hand, and a few tendrils obediently twined around it. He gently stroked one, lifted it to his lips, and to the shock (and mild disgust) of the others, he took a bite.

He thoughtfully chewed it, ignoring both the hissing as the acid of another vine burned into his hand and the blood flowing from his mouth as the vine he ate cut at his flesh, then swallowed. He lifted his other hand to wave slightly at the vines, and the tendrils retreated to the ground and backed away to the mass of vines encircling him. Kurama brought the bloody acid that had pooled in his palm to his mouth, and sipped it. He let out a low hiss as the acid burned on its way down, but made no other sound, though he did slightly grimace. His youki fluctuated, then slightly flared out again. He let out a sigh, and to the observer's amazement, the burns and cuts on his skin slowly fused together. Kurama inspected his hands carefully.

Apparently satisfied, he knelt, then held his hands out in front of him, aimed at where the flowerpot should be in the ever-shifting vines. A thin, smooth line of youki flowed from his palms and ever-so-slowly, the tendrils all gravitated towards that one spot, gaining speed as more youki was poured out of Kurama. In a few seconds, all that was left was a long stem with many vines branching out that shrunk quickly. A few more seconds, and no more green was visible. Kurama strode forward and reached into the pot of dirt, drawing out an oblong seed about the size of a chestnut, streaked through with red and blue in the strange coloring of Makain plants, long spines jutting out.

Kurama stored the seed with a flip of his hair, then walked to the other two plants and forced them back into seed form a lot more quickly. He stored those two seeds (dark green, with slight green patches) as well. His ears flicked slightly, and Kurama tilted his head up to meet Hiei's eyes with his own golden gaze. After a moment, it swung about to include Jin, Touya, and Yukina. "Its safe, now," he said, voice a bit unsteady. "Safe," he repeated to himself lowly, then shook his head as if to clear it. His tail twitched restlessly behind him.

Hiei immediately dropped down besides him, Jin closely following. Touya dissipated the kekkai, and both he and Yukina hurried to Kurama's side. Hiei stood to the side, watching as Yukina quickly checked Kurama over for injuries.

_/Fox./_

/Yes, Hiei/

_/Are you hurt/_

/No, Hiei./

_/Good./_

Yukina proclaimed him to be fine, and Kurama expelled a breath as his tall body was engulfed by the silver-green youki and collapsed into Harry's smaller form. He was breathing heavily in the human body, and with a tired puff of air, slumped down against a tree. Kurama held up a hand to prevent the youkai from rushing him, and reassured them, "I'm just tired from the switch. Its getting harder. Harry's body does not want me, and my youki does not want to return to Harry's body."

Jin frowned. "What?"

"_Zigleaxh_. But too early,_"_ Hiei explained.

The three demons' eyes widened, and Yukina breathed out a soft, "Oh no…"

Kurama shrugged. "I believe I have found the reason why it is occurring so soon." Four pairs of surprised eyes turned to him. "I think my birthday is coming up."

"Your…birthday?" Jin was confused. "How can you remember when it was? Aren't you really, really, _really_ old?" And for that comment, Jin received a bop on the head by Touya and a disapproving look from Yukina. Hiei snorted.

Kurama chuckled, amused. "Yes, Jin, I usually do not know when my birthday is, as, like you said, I'm 'really, really, _really_ old.'" Jin flushed. "However," Kurama continued, "every youko can feel their youki building at certain times in their lives. My current stint in my original form just confirmed what I suspected." Kurama stood, and flashed them a bright smile, obviously very happy.

"I'm going to gain a tail!"

* * *

owari 


	28. plants2

AN: i'm SO sorry this took so long! as long-time readers (are there any out there?...a few, i think...waves) may know, i usually update once a month. i've just barely made october this time...once again, i'm really sorry! and i've noticed that this is taking a really long time. i know i've been saying it for a while, but i plan to edit this story sometime and compile a few shorter chapters into one longer one...hopefully sometime soon.  
Happy Hallowe'en, all!

Disclaimer: HP and YYH are not mine.

* * *

Slack-jawed, wide-eyed amazement met Kurama's announcement.

"What?" Jin asked faintly.

"I'm gaining a tail," Kurama repeated, amused. "As in, growing another appendage in addition to the ones I already have, being able to regain some of the power and control I had prior to my death," his smile dimmed slightly, and Hiei slightly flinched at the nonchalant tone with which Kurama used, "and," Kurama continued with strained enthusiasm, "you can tease me about being even older."

Kurama paused, then continued, much more seriously, "You will be privy to a scene that no other youkai ever has before. I do hope you appreciate it." He grinned cheekily as Hiei's eyes shot wide open and Yukina gasped, hands flying to her mouth as her smile grew involuntarily.

Hiei gaped at Kurama, looking rather strange, to be honest "Fox…you're letting us watch?" Kurama nodded.

Yukina bowed, "To see a fox gaining a tail is an extreme honor."

Touya and Jin looked at her, confused. "I can understand why it's amazing that Kurama's gaining a tail, but why is it so…much?" Jin asked, understating the reverence and respect with which Hiei and Yukina both treated Kurama with when thanking him.

"It's a legendary experience, Ice Master," Hiei said. "The gaining of a youko's tail is an extremely private experience, usually done alone. It is only watched by very, very close friends and family, or a lover, and even that, is rare. Youkai who have tried to watch are usually killed before they even get a glimpse of youki."

"That we have been allowed to witness such a scene," Yukina bowed again, "Thank you, Kurama-san."

"You're welcome," Kurama said graciously, not in the least embarrassed about the attention he was receiving. He laughed, and shook himself slightly, settling his hair back into place, and stood fluidly. "However, I need to get back to the school grounds before the Headmaster notices that I'm gone." He turned to go.

"Wait," Touya said, halting Kurama's process out. "Wait," he repeated, "I'd just like to know, why did you do what you…did, with that plant?"

Kurama's head tilted back so that he could see the group of youkai still in the clearing. His eyes crinkled in a smile, "What, you didn't think I could control any plant just beause I wanted to, did you?" His eyes opened, and his smile became much more serious, "To control something, you need to gain its respect. The plants are like people."

A vine snaked out of the surrounding foliage, and Kurama caressed it fondly. "Every plant I use, I have gained the respect of. The more docile plants, the harmless ones, are like quiet people. They're willing to let you use them, and they don't enjoy fighting. The more powerful a plant, the more it takes. Something like this," the vine he had been petting slid back into the trees, and Kurama reached into his hair. The seed he now held in his hand sprouted, and revealed itself to be the plant he had just fought with. Everyone moved back a few steps instinctively, and Kurama laughed softly.

"Something like this, takes more. If you try to control it without understanding it, the more hostile plants will only hate you. And if you're like…_some_ youkai," his eyes darkened with memory, "and merely use youki to force what you control into submission, they will turn on you as soon as they are able." The seedling shrunk back into a seed, and Kurama stored it again with a flick of his hair. "I gain the respect of the plants by understanding what they can do. Every plant I use, I know intimately. I've experienced what each of my plants can do."

Faces paled as they realized the enormity of that statement. "_All_ of them?" Jin asked faintly.

"Yes."

"Then why are you still alive?"

Kurama held up a hand, and it pulsed lightly with youki. "Because I've proven myself to one, my youki alters itself so that the others know." He looked at the confused faces, and chuckled weakly. "Its hard to explain. For example, that plant I've just taken. If I met another sprout of it somewhere, it would know that I am worthy of using it because a part of my youki has adjusted itself so that it can accommodate that new plant. The altered youki is also what allows me to be…not completely immune, but less vulnerable to the effects of my plants." Kurama shrugged lightly. "It's hard to explain," he said again.

"It is indeed," Touya agreed. "The way you control your plants is…very different from the way that we shinobi were taught to use our own elements."

Kurama started walking out, saying as he did so, "But then, my plants are not what your masters of plants use."

Jin never took his wide eyes off of Kurama's vanishing figure, but said to Touya, "You know, he's right. I don't think Seiva could have taken down that…thing, _and_ made it one of his to use. Kurama's scary." Touya nodded in agreement.

"Seiva?" Hiei asked curiously, "I don't know that name."

"He was our previous Earth Master, who preferred using plants over the actual earth," Touya explained. "He's dead, now." Touya shrugged, "I suppose Kurama just answered the question of why his plants turned on him on night."

_chapter owari._


	29. apologies

Kurama faded into the underbrush and moved smoothly through the Forest in the direction of the castle. He glanced at the sun as he broke free of the foliage's shadows and winced lightly. He was running late. Kurama quickened his steps and made it to the courtyard just as the Headmaster was beginning his speech, the four Head of Houses flanking him. With an ease that came from years of practice, Kurama slid through the throng of curious students to his friends.

"Where have you _been?_" Hermione hissed at him, "I've been worried _sick!_"

Kurama winced. He couldn't very well say that he had been with a group of demons, of various elements, who had no qualms about killing humans, no interest in _saving_ humans, and who, incidentally, just happened to be the lot that took Blaise the day before. Oh, right. And that he had been 'taming' a wild, acid dripping, razor sharp, man eating plant. That would go over _really _well. So, instead, Kurama shushed her, feigning great interest in Dumbledore's words.

"…and as you all know, the seventh years have a special celebration for Hallowe'en. This year, as many of you have chosen to study Animagi in Transfiguration, your professors and I have decided to make it a Masque." Cheers erupted and Dumbledore smiled. Flitwick smiled. Sprout smiled. McGonagall smiled. Snape scowled.

He raised a hand for silence, then continued, "Those of you who are _not_, well, I'm sure you can find your own ways of creating a costume. The library shas a multitude of books, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have expressed their willingness to help students that request it. There will be a special Hogsmeade visit this coming weekend, for you to begin creating costumes, and seventh years will have the clearance to visit Hogsmeade three times during the week until the night of the Masquerade. It is up to you when and how you use them. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts professors will also be arriving in Hogsmeade this coming weekend. Dismissed."

The moment Dumbledore stepped back into the castle, the other Head of Houses following behind him, the courtyard exploded in a flurry of excited chattering and ideas. Kurama rested his chin in his hands and thought…this coming weekend….hmm. The timing was…good. As a matter of fact, it was spectacular.

Suddenly, the excited voices rose into panicked cries as a large shadow blocked out the sun. Kurama looked up and was met by the sight of a giant blue phoenix. "Puu?" he whispered to himself, amazed. The large bird opened his mouth and the student screamed as a bag fell. Kurama's eyes widened and he sent out a desperate mindcry/HIEI/ The bag must not be allowed to hit the floor—who knew what was in it?

_/Relax, fox/_ Hiei returned, amused. _/I got it./_ A black blur intercepted the bag as it reached the level of the third floor, and with a crooning cry, Puu wheeled above the castle and flew away, beating his massive wings. Hiei landed smoothly, and reached in. He took out what appeared to be a smooth glass ball about two inches wide in diameter. Hiei raised an eyebrow, shot a meaningful look at Kurama, and then darted back into the foliage. Kurama sighed. The only people he knew that would use those balls as a form of communication were Yomi and Mukuro. If Puu had delivered them, then _that_ meant that Yusuke was involved. Well, Kurama supposed, he had been thinking about contacting the Lords of Makai anyways…though Mukuro was probably Not Pleased with him. Or Hiei. Kurama sighed again.

He walked away from the crowd, towards the lake, ignoring the shouts of indignation from behind him. He walked aimlessly, lost in his thoughts, until he suddenly met the ground with a surprised cry. "What are you _doing_, Ron?"

"Tackling you," came the cheerful reply.

"…I can see that. _Why_ did you just tackle me?"

"Because you kept ignoring us!"

"And why didn't you just tap me on the shoulder?"

"Harry _dear_?" Ooh. Heavy sarcasm.

"Yes Hermione?"

"We did."

"Oh. …Oops?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "You are not getting away from me that easily." She glared. "Why have you been avoiding us lately?"

Kurama opened his eyes widely in false innocence and protested, "I haven't!" She rolled her eyes. "No, really! I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"And you couldn't have shared it with us?" she snapped back, trying to mask the pleading tone of her voice. "You've changed, Harry, since Sirius—" Hermione stopped short, horrified.

"Died?" Kurama finished casually. Hermione nodded carefully, eyes wide. Kurama sighed from his place on the ground. "Ron? Get _off_ of me!" Ron scrambled off quickly and moved to stand by Hermione, watching Kurama. He rose to a sitting position and stared at them. After a moment of silence, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," Kurama said softly, "but all will reveal itself in time. And the time is not yet right." He rose fluidly, and without looking at them, walked back towards the castle. As he passed them, he said once more, quietly, "I'm sorry."

Ron and Hermione didn't move, watching their friend get smaller into the distance. Hermione hand found Ron's, and they gripped each other tightly. "I'm scared, Ron. What's happened to him?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know."


End file.
